Super Hyper Dudes
by MissBrains101
Summary: The five friends, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Shadow decide to form together into a boy band, hoping to impress their girlfriends. When they got discovered, they became sensational hits and worldwide phenomenon. But will it last long and is there a price to pay for success? Rated T for some thematic elements
1. The Jay Blue Birds

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic or the characters except for the OCs, like the Blue Jay Birds. I also own the original lyrics in this story. Not copied from any songs, I promise. Though they may have been inspired.**

**Thank you and peace**

It was beautiful day in the city of Station Square. The people were at their busy routine as usual, shopping and everything. A group of school children were running down the sidewalk, laughing and chattering.

Suddenly, a blue blur sped through the city, creating a breeze for everyone. Some papers flow. It was Sonic the Hedgehog speeding fast through the city like lightning. He was enjoying the sights of the beautiful city. He saw that there are some posters all over the city. The posters of the world's most popular music trio, the Jay Blue Birds. Sonic chuckled at that sight. He then found Amy Rose standing in front of a electronic store, looking at televisions through the window.

"Hey, there, Amy," Sonic greeted her from behind.

Amy turned around. "Oh hi, Sonic," she said. "How are you?" She hugged her blue friend.

"Great, and yourself?" Sonic asked.

"Good," Amy replied. She walked down the lane.

"That's good!" Sonic followed her. The two walked down the city for a while.

"Hey guess what?" Amy asked.

"What?" Sonic replied.

"I won two tickets to see the Blue Jay Birds concerts," Amy announced, holding two tiny pieces of square paper in her hand.

"The Jay Blue Birds? Really?" Sonic repeated, making a funny face. "You mean that silly corny boy band that everybody's fussing over?"

"The Jay Blue Birds are the greatest band in town!" Amy said. "Their music and lyrics are pure sweet poetry! They're so beautiful that they truly rock my world. They rock anybody's world!" Amy sighed dreamily.

Sonic scoffed and folded his arms. "The Jay Blue Birds aren't that great! All they do is sing and dance around like a bunch of goofy fools!" Sonic did a mocking imitation of the popular boy band.

Amy was not amused. "Hey! Don't make fun of them" She hissed. "You just don't get it! I think you'll learn to like them in due time. I hope you don't have any plans tonight, Sonic because we're going see the Jay Blue Birds tonight. Just you and me!"

Sonic stopped singing and dancing at once. "Wait, what?" He spoke out in confusion.

"Meet me tonight at the S.S. Entertainment Hall at precisely 8:00 pm," Amy instructed. "That's when the concert starts. And don't be late!" She said in a firm tone. She turned around and headed for home.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sonic shouted in protest. But Amy was already gone.

Sonic stood there in befuddlement. He has just been set-up on a forced date with Amy to see a concert that he won't even enjoy. "What just happened here?" He mumbled unhappily.

A small stray dog, standing next to him, ogled at the blue hedgehog. "What are you looking at?" Sonic gibed at the dog who barked back cheerfully. "At least, you don't have to worry about taking someone to some lame-o concert you don't like." Sonic said to the do as he walked toward the glass window of televisions and leaned his head against it. He eyed on the Jay Blue Birds who was sing their hit single, rocking and rolling.

Meanwhile, at Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna was sitting at the alter, guarding the Master Emerald as usual. _Aaahhhh...peace and quiet! _He thought blissfully. _The sweet music of silence._

The soundless tranquility didn't last long when suddenly, a shadowy visitor dropped in front of him, catching him by surprise. "HI!"

It spooked the red echidna who fell off the alter and landed on his head.

"Hi there!" It was Rouge the Bat. She's wearing a long jacket, covering her body.

Knuckles on his head, growled in disgust. He viewed the bat upside down through his legs. "Don't do that!" He said angrily. "Geez!"

"Nice to see you too, Knuxie," Rouge said.

"If you think you're getting the Master Emerald, think again!" Knuckles vowed strongly, getting on his feet.

"Normally, I come here in for that, but...not today. I'm in no mood right now." Her hands are on her hips.

"Well, what do you want then, Batgirl?"

"Well, I want to show you something," Rouge replied. She got closer in front of Knuckles and started unbuttoning her top of her jacket.

"What?" Knuckles asked uncomfortably, slowing backing away.

Rouge opened up her long jacket, revealing a sassy blue dress shirt with "Blue Jay Birds" written in rhinestones. "Wow!" Knuckles breathed in admiration. He wasn't just looking at her dress shirt, he was admiring her beauty. "What is it?"

"Read the dress, silly," Rouge said flirtatiously.

Knuckles read the be-dazzling message. "'Blue Jay Birds'? Who are they?" He asked.

"'What's Blue Jay Birds'?" Rouge repeated. "Why, it's the most popular boy band worldwide, silly! Gee, Knuckles, you should leave the island more often."

"Love to, but no can't do! The Master Emerald can't guard itself, you know!"

"Of course!" Rouge scoffed. "Anyway, I hear that they're going to play at the concert tonight."

"Really? Isn't that nice?" Knuckles said unenthusiastically.

"I'm going tonight with a friend. My friend Jerome from work."

"Jerome? Jerome who?" Knuckles perked up. He walked toward to Rouge. "How come you didn't tell me that you were going out with someone else?" He felt a little jealous.

"You didn't ask."

"You didn't even offer!" Knuckles slumped in dejection.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Knuckie Poo! I assumed that you didn't want to go," Rouge cooed, pinching his cheeks. She turned around. "But hey, it's not like Jerome is my type! We'll go another time. I'll call you tonight!" She blew him a kiss before flying off. "Later, hon!" She called.

"Hey, hold on! Come back!" Knuckles cried out to her. But she was already gone. "I would have wanted to go." He said quietly. He lonely sat at the alter.

* * *

Somewhere in the sky, a G.U.N. helicopter was fluttering through the clouds, heading back to base after a mission.

Inside, Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting quietly next to his co-soldiers while the others chatted loudly.

A man was listening to his iPod. "Hey, Bud, whatcha listening to?" A short man asked him.

"Oh, nothing," Bud answered. "Just some music!"

The short man easily peered over the iPod in Bud's hand and discovered what was he listening to. "Blue Jay Birds?" He gibed. "That's girls' music!"

"Is not!" Bud denied.

"Blue Jay Birds?" Scorned another soldier. "Isn't he too old for this kind of music?"

"No way! You can never be too old for boy bands," Bud said, holding on to his precious iPod. "Besides, you're wearing a Blue Jay navel stud, Johnson!" He addressed the short guy.

Johnson held his stomach awkwardly. "That's different, it's for character. It's a limited edition." He said.

"My wife loves the Jay Blue Birds," another soldier named Joe spoke up. "I'm thinking about picking up some tickets and bringing her to the concert tonight."

"You thought too late," replied the guy named James. "They're all sold out!"

"I've got extra backstage passes, my family's sick. You can have them." Another soldier called Sy offered.

"Thanks, man!" James gratified.

"Can I share?" Johnson took the other ear bud pair and listened to Blue Jay Birds songs with his companion.

Soon, everybody was talking about the popular boy band while Shadow sat there in uninterested. _Tsk! What's so great about those Jay Blue Birds? _He shook his head in annoyance.

The helicopter flew back at the G.U.N. Headquarters. In the locker rooms, Shadow slammed his locker shut. He walked down the room, listening to more soldiers talking about music and boy bands. As he walked down the halls, more and more people kept talking about the Jay Blue Birds, over and over again. It was beginning to get on his nerves. He had to say something. "For Pete's sake, it's just a stupid boy band!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The soldiers turned their attention to him for a while. They then returned to what they're doing.

Shadow sighed in disgust. Then the Jay Blue Birds' hit single added more fuel by playing on the radio. "All right!" The soldiers grooved to the beat.

_Shut up, shut up! _Shadow thought. Blasted _boy band! _He gritted his teeth and held his head in frustration as if he got a headache. Now the song was playing in his head.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He yelled in aggravation and dashed past the soldiers, pushing some away. Shadow rushed inside a private room and locked himself in. He sighed deeply and lean his back on the door. "Finally, some peace and quiet," he smirked in satisfaction.

But when He gasped when saw face-to-face with the commander, dressing in blue like one of the Blue Jays. He must be a fan too! Shadow groaned so loud, it could be heard from all of the G.U.N. Headquarters.

Meanwhile, at a bunny's home, Miles "Tails" Prowler and Cream the Rabbit were at the living, studying math together. "Okay, Cream, can you add up the fractions together and then multiply by ten..." Tails said to his little girlfriend.

Cream wasn't paying attention. She was too busy watching the Jay Blue Birds on T.V. "Do you think I should wear something nice to the concert tonight, Tails?" She asked him. "I'm hoping to get Milo to notice me."

"Who?" Tails asked.

"The Jay Blue Bird, of course!" Cream said. "He's my favorite!" She placed her hand on her heart and sighed dreamily. Her Chao friend Cheese copied her and sighed dreamily too.

Tails laughed. "Serious, Cream?" He asked. "You're into this boy band? What's so special about them?"

"Really special, Tails," Cream answered. "They're the best!"

"In what special way? Do they have big brains or the supreme knowledge of mechanics?"

"No, but they have such a sweet beautiful voices."

"Ehh..." Tails was not impressed.

Cream looked disappointed. "Well, they are. You should learn to like them." Cheese chirped in agreement.

"No, thanks, I'm good," Tails replied.

Cream's mother entered the room. She was drying dishes. "Did you finish your homework, dear?"

"Almost, as soon as I get my stuff ready before I get to the Jay Blue Birds tonight," Cream answered.

"Now Cream, you know our policy," Vanilla looked at her firmly. "Homework first then concert."

"But Mama," Cream started to protest.

Vanilla folded her arms and gave her the "Mom" look. "Yes, Mama," Cream said. She went back to her work.

While Cream jot down on her work, Tails eyed on the television, viewing the Blue Jay Birds commercial. _"The Jay Blue Birds! See them tonight live at the Station Square Entertainment Center!" _The announcer posted. _"Also get their latest albums signed by them, not available in stores!"_

"Hmm..." Tails frowned and folded his arms.

"Finished!" Cream announced. She pushed her homework aside the table. "Mama, we're leaving!"

"Okay, have fun!" Vanilla answered.

"Uh, where are we going again?" Tails asked.

"To the Jay Blue Birds Concert, of course," Cream answered. She grabbed his wrist and towed him out the door. "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Whoa!" Tails shouted. They flew up into the sky,

"Have a good time!" Vanilla and Cheese waved from the opened doorway.

* * *

Somewhere at the Mystic Ruins, Blaze the Cat was walking through the forest, sightseeing the background. There she spotted her boyfriend Silver the Hedgehog sitting on top of an ancient temple, staring at the orange sunset. Blaze hopped and climbed onto the stones and joined a Silver. "Hey, Silver!" She greeted.

"Hey Blaze," Silver greeted. "Isn't this view terrific? It's much more magical in the past as it is in the future. Sometimes I wish I could live here rather just travel."

"Yes, indeed," Blaze answered. "Lovely view."

"So, Blaze, you wanna hang out tonight? Go to a movie or the beach?" Silver asked.

"Sure, why not?" Blaze answered. She then realized that she had plans. "Actually, I'm thinking about swinging by the Blue Jay Birds concert tonight."

"What?" Silver was surprised. "Since when are you into this boy band?"

"Since Cream loaned me her copy and repeatedly convinced me to listen to it," Blaze answered. She scrolled down her mp3 player. "At first I thought they were kind of sugarcoated and sappy, but they turned out alright!" She played a song and placed one of the ear buds in Silver's ears. "This one's my favorite!"

Silver sighed in distaste. "They're not that great!" He removed the ear bud from his ear.

"Silver, you are so naive," Blaze said, shaking her head. "You need to appreciate things a little more." She looked at her watch. "Oh my! I need to get going!"

"Going? Going where?" Silver questioned.

"To the concert! I'm supposed to meet Cream and Tails there!" Blaze answered. "Later, Silver!" She took off at fiery speed.

"Blaze!" Silver shouted. He stood at the top of a temple, looking confused. "Blaze!

* * *

Later that evening, the everybody was lining up at the Station Square Entertainment Center for the Blue Jay Birds concert. Cream and Tails were already in line. It was unsurprisingly crowded, hardly any elbow room. As people were getting inside, Amy was standing outside the entrance, waiting for her date. "Hey, Amy!" Cream greeted her.

"Hey, Cream!" Amy greeted back.

"Going to see the Jay Blue Birds?" Cream asked.

"Yep, with Sonic!" Amy replied.

Blaze dropped in between. "I'm going to see them, too!" She said.

"Cool!" Amy and Cream announced.

"Same here," Rouge put in when she arrived with a human partner, Jerome. He looked more like a bodyguard than a soldier partner.

"Awesome!" The girls announced together.

"I can't wait to see them!" Cream said. "I hope Milo notices me!"

"Those blue boys are hunks!" Rouge agreed.

"There's no one like them!" Blaze added. "They're purr-fect!"

Amy sighed dreamily. Tails shook his head in ridicule.

"We'd better go in before all the good seats are taken!" Rouge said. She went inside the building with her bodyguard. Blaze went inside too.

"You coming, Amy?" Cream asked her pink friend.

"I'll be with you shortly," Amy answered. "I'm just waiting for Sonic."

"We'll see you inside then!" Cream said. "Let's go, Tails!" She went inside the building with Tails while Amy continued to wait.

Elsewhere at the nighttime city, Sonic was dashing down the city to meet Amy. He picked up some flowers and chocolate on the way. _I hope I make a good impression! _He thought.

He was coming in close to the entertainment center when suddenly, he sensed danger. There were a few explosions a few blocks away. "Uh-oh! Trouble!" Sonic sensed. He sped up and rushed over to the scene, dropping his gifts for Amy.

Eggman in his killer robot was attacking the city, again! He laughed maniacally as he launched more missiles throughout the city, blowing up more property. People ran around, panicking and screaming.

"HA HA HA! Ah! Music to my ears!" Eggman grinned malevolently. "How I love chaos!"

"Yes, sweet sweet chaos!" Orbot agreed. He and his yellow cubed comrade were inside the robot with their boss.

"Speaking of music, can we puh-lease go see the Jay Blue Birds concert?" Cubot begged. "Pretty please?"

"No way!" Eggman snapped. "We're here to conquer this city, nothing more!"

Cubot groaned in disappointment. "Rats! We never get to have any fun! I really love those Jay Blue Birds!"

"Forget about the Jay Blue Birds, Cubot, this planet is ours!" Orbot said. "HA HA HA!"

"No, it's mine!" Eggman barked. "Only mine! Understood?! MINE!"

"I don't think so, Egghead!" Sonic confronted Eggman. "I'm gonna stop you once and for all!"

"Not you again!" Eggman growled. "I shall mince you into blue meat!" He bought out his metal claws. The evil doctor and the cocky blue hedgehog.

Inside the entertainment center, the crowd was screaming and bellowing at the top of their lungs, waiting for their most beloved group to arrive on stage.

"Isn't this exciting, Tails?" Cream shouted.

"What?!" Tails shouted back.

"I said isn't this exciting?!" Cream shouted again.

"I guess!" Tails screamed in response.

At a different seat selection, an army of G.U.N. Soldiers were also present, whooping for the Jay Blue Birds. Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting among them, in a silent bitter mood. (Of course, he's always silent and bitter, even in good mood.)

Blaze was sitting on one of those high steel roof trusses, having a good view of the performance stage. Rouge and her bodyguard partner sat in a balcony box. They must have been rewarded for great service to G.U.N...or Rouge might have stolen some box seat tickers.

"JAY BLUE BIRDS! JAY BLUE BIRDS! JAY BLUE BIRDS!" The crowd chanted in rhythm. There was the wave too.

The people screamed when the popular boy band finally arrived on stage. Three male teenage blue birds, wearing identical blue jeans, different colored t-shirts and cool handsome hairstyles stood in front of the welcoming crowd. They each have their own musical instrument. "HEY, THERE EVERYBODY!" The one in the red shirt and with guitar shouted to the microphone.

"Yeah!" The crowd responded loudly.

"We can't hear you!" Screamed the one in the yellow shirt and drum set.

"YEAH!" The people including Cream screamed.

"LOUDER!" The jay bird boy in the blue shirt with a electronic keyboard shouted.

The crowd screamed even louder. Blaze hollered too.

"ALRIGHT THEN! LET'S PARTY!" The Blue Jay Bird Brother announced together.

"TIM!"

"KEN!"

"MILO!" (Their names.)

"LET'S GO!" The Jay Blue Birds started rocking and rolling. The people screamed as the big fun has begun.

Meanwhile Amy was still outside the building, anxiously waiting for Sonic. She could hear the music inside. "Sonic, where are you?!" She said out loud. She took out her cellphone and dialed.

Back at the city, Sonic was still fighting Eggman. The evil doctor fired out some bullets which Sonic hastily dodged them. Eggman then launched another missile which Sonic easily eluded and redirected to the sky. After it exploded in the sky, creating fireworks, Sonic's cellphone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Sonic, where are you?" Amy asked through the phone. "The concert has already started!"

"I'm on my way! I've got to-whoa!" Sonic had to duck that one. "I'll be there soon! Gotta go!" He continued to fight Eggman.

Amy grunted in frustration. and shut her phone hard.

Inside the entertainment hall, the Jay Blue Birds kept on playing and rocking. The crowd kept screaming as they are enjoying the concert.

_"Everybody gather round 'cause we're gonna have a good time!" _Milo in the yellow shirt sang as he kept drumming.

_"If one of you don't how to move your body, don't worry we'll teach ya!" _Ken in the blue shirt sang his line as his fingers tapped on the musical keys.

_"See, everybody can dance if they want to, even my grandma!" _Tim in the red shirt vocalized. He strummed the guitar hard.

Cream cheered up and down while Tails sat in his seat, looking bored. (She's wearing a large t-shirt with the Jay Blue Birds on it. "Where's Amy?" The little rabbit asked. "She's missing all the fun!"

"Hmm..." Tails answered.

Rouge bopped her head in rhythm as she enjoyed the show. The large stiff gloomy bodyguard perked up a smile as he was washed with amusement. Then he started moving his body. Blaze hummed along as she hung over the roof truss, swinging her legs.

Outside still waiting, Amy clenched her fist in anger. Sonic still hasn't shown up yet! He was too busy fighting Eggman. "If Sonic stands me up, he's dead!" Amy hissed out loud. She was reaching for her hammer. She wanted to hurt the blue selfish hedgehog. But she couldn't, she was too upset. As she kept waiting all night, the pink hedgehog girl's sparkling green eyes began to water.

_"Oh Honey, don't cry! We'll see each other again!" _Milo sang inside the building._ "Someday, I'll be back!" _Tim vocalized.

_"It's not like I'm leaving you behind! Yeah!" _Ken yodeled.

At that moment, Amy got tired of waiting. She realized now that she has been stood up! Sonic never showed up! That really done it! She couldn't take it anymore. The poor heartbroken hedgehog girl ran away, crying her eyes out.

Back at the city, Sonic was winning against Dr. Eggman. He was about to deliver the final blow. Sonic rolled into a ball and shot through Eggman's robot's body, defeating it. It exploded in a million pieces. It laid in pieces. Sonic stood proudly as he once again trounced over villainy.

Back at the S.S. Entertainment Center, the Jay Blue Bird concert was over. Everybody was applauding very deafeningly and wildly. The bird brothers took a bow. "Thank you!" They said together.

In the crowd, the G.U.N. praised and saluted the boy band while Shadow just sat there. Blaze, Rouge, Jerome, and Cream had a great time. "I wonder where's Amy?" Cream asked. "She missed the whole thing."

Tails got up from his seat and stretched. "Don't know," he said. "Maybe Sonic already got to her and took her somewhere else." But he was wrong.

Back at the dark city, the evil doctor already in his Eggmobile was making his retreat. His henchbots held on. "You'll regret this, blue hog!" Eggman threatened as he got away

Sonic wiped his forehead of sweat. "Phew! That's that!" There was a beep on his watch. It was 10:00 sharp. "Oh-No! Our date!" He spat out in horror. "AMY!" He sprinted to the entertainment building as fast as he could. _Please don't make me too late! _Sonic prayed. _Please don't make me too late! _Unfortunately, he was too late.

He arrived at the site of the S.S. Entertainment Center, but the place was already empty. And there was no sign of Amy. "Amy!" He called out. "Amy!" He looked all over the place. "AMY!" He shouted at his lungs. Amy was nowhere to be found. "Amy!" Sonic choked out softly in guilt. He placed his hands on his head and realized what he had done. He fell to his knees and imminently started crying. "I'm sorry, Amy!" He cried. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed loudly as he hung his head over the ground. "I can't...please!"

"Sonic?" A voice spoke up.

"Huh?" Sonic looked up.

To his surprise, Amy was standing in front of him with a purse in her hands, looking at him. "Amy?" Sonic was both shocked and happy to see her.

"What are you doing here, Sonic?" Amy asked, standing in akimbo.

"Amy, please, I can explain..." He crawled up to her and held onto her hands. "You see, I was on my way, and Eggman, he...well...you know, I had to fight him and..."

Amy tossed his hands away. "I don't want to hear it! Do you know how long I have been waiting outside for you?" She said coldly. "My night was almost ruined thanks to you!"

"Almost?" Sonic repeated.

"Well, after you stood me up, I ran away," Amy explained. "I was crying on an old couch next to the dumpster at the alley when one of they found me."

"Who's 'they'?" Sonic asked.

Amy pointed on her side. It was the Jay Blue Birds, the boy band. Sonic let out a surprised gasp.

"Tim found me and took me into their trailer." Amy explained. "The boys felt sorry for me and we started hanging out."

The blue bird triplets stood aligned with arms folded, glaring at the blue hedgehog.

"Shame on you, bro!" Tim scolded.

"Standing your girl up!" Ken chided.

"Very uncool!" Milo added.

"They were very kind to me," Amy continued. "They took me out to dinner and everything. They treated me like a princess, respected me like I deserved it unlike someone I know." She glared at the blue hedgehog eye-to-eye. "Even with your speed, you still can't even make an 8:00 curtain!" She turned her back.

"Please, Amy! I-" Sonic pleaded.

"I don't want hear any more of your excuses!" Amy snapped. "It's over, Sonic! We're through!" She turned her back.

Sonic gasped in shock and pain. He couldn't believe this is happening. Amy was breaking up with him! "Amy, please!" He cried pitifully.

Amy ignored him and turned to the boy band. "Would it be too trouble for you boys to kindly take me home?"

"Sur. thing, babe," Milo excepted.

"Come on, hon," Tim escorted Amy to the limo.

"We'll take care of you, princess," Milo added. The four of them stepped into band's coolest trailer.

Sonic stood there hopelessly as the girl who has been chasing him gazed at him in grave disappointment and took off. The bird boys glanced at the hedgehog and shook their heads in shame. The automobile carrying the Jay Blue Birds' trailer, drove off and disappeared, leaving Sonic all alone in the dark site.

Lightning struck across the sky. Rain has poured down. It fell all over the defeated hedgehog. Sonic stood there, soaking wet as he felt regret and despair. "Amy..." He whispered softly.


	2. Forming Up A Band

As the continuous rain pelted at his bedroom window, Sonic laid in his bed, looking all sad, thinking about what he had done. It's been one week since Amy dumped him. He kept on trying call her on his cell, but Amy never answered back or left him a single message. She was probably still hurt from being stood up. Even when Sonic saw her in person, Amy just walked away from him when Sonic tried to apologize to her. She was still mad at her. Who could blame her? Sonic sighed in hopelessness.

Meanwhile, the others guys aren't feeling so hot without their girls either, except for Shadow who has no girlfriend. He's a loner. Silver and Blaze haven't been going out with each other lately. Cream wasn't showing any interest of Tails' new inventions anymore. Knuckles was starting to miss Rouge visiting him on Angel Island, trying to steal his Emerald. Shadow was getting sick and tired of hearing this kind of music, from work to everywhere. It was getting on his nerves.

The reason the girls haven't been hanging with the boys is because of the Jay Blue Birds. The Jay Blue Birds is keeping the girls away from the boys. The boys began to feel left out and very lonely.

Back at his house, Sonic slouched on the couch, watching TV. The boy band, the Jay Blue Birds were on the news again, talking about the usual, concerts, CD's, t-shirts, merchandise, all that jazz. The anchorwoman was interviewing them. The Jay Blue Brothers was now posing for television. This was boiling Sonic's blood. He growled. "This is all your fault!" He shouted and threw the remote control at the television screen. It almost broke the TV.

Later that evening, Sonic decided to take run and hoped to forget all about his problems. He travelled from the landscapes to the city. He then stopped by at a diner for some chow. He sat down on the stool and a lynx chef and waiter approached him from behind table counter. "Hey, Jack," Sonic greeted.

"The usual, boss?" Jack the chef waiter said.

"Yeah," Sonic replied. The restaurants' television set is showing a football game.

While Sonic waited for his order, someone else entered the diner. It was Knuckles the Echidna who joined Sonic at the counter table. "Hello, Sonic," he greeted.

"Hey Knuckles, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Not much, same old, same old," Knuckles replied. "Things always peaceful at Angel Island."

"Uh-huh." Sonic said. Jack brought him a jug of Sprite and a plate of three chili dogs. Knuckles ordered a bottle of Coke and bowl of peanuts. When Jack gave it to him, Knuckles popped the cap open with his spiked knuckle. He plucked nuts out of their shells and plopped them in his mouth.

Tails arrived in the restaurant. He sat down between his friends. "Hi, guys!" He said. He ordered a hamburger, Cola, and fries.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic and Knuckles said together.

Another customer joined the party. Silver the Hedgehog floated down from above and landed on the stool. "What's up, guys?" he greeted.

"Hey, Silver," announced the friends.

Silver ordered chili fries with a chicken sandwich, and a milkshake. The boys sat around at the counter, watching the football game and munching their snacks. Then, a commercial came on TV. It showed the Jay Birds Birds live in concert and the release of their new album. Their hit single played too during a commercial.

Sonic groaned in annoyance. "Ugh! Again with the Jay Blue Birds!" He smashed a chili dog in his hand.

"It's always the same thing!" Tails complained, holding his head. "Jay Blue Birds this, Jay Blue Birds that!"

"If I hear the name 'Blue Jay Birds' one more time, I'm going to snap!" Knuckles snarled, gripping hardly on the neck of his bottle.

"I'm going crazy over this music!" Silver added. "It's ridiculous!"

"Yeah!" The boys agreed. "Uh-huh!"

"The Jay Blue Birds getting to you too?" Sonic asked. The boys nodded.

"These boys are really getting to me!" Silver said, gripping on his glass. "I can't believe Blaze would waste her time with these feathered losers."

"Cream's more interested in these boys than in my machines," Tails complained. "Worst of all, she's more interested in the Jay Blue Bird, Milo than in me."

"Rouge is into those guys too!" Knuckles said. "She hasn't visit me in Angel Island lately. It might sound weird, but I'm starting to miss her." He crumpled the peanut shells in his hand.

"You guys don't have it worse," Sonic said. "I probably lost Amy because of them!"

"How?" The boys asked.

"I...kind of stood her up last week. We were supposed to see the Jay Blue Birds contest together, but I had to stop Eggman from wrecking the town, and...I never showed up." Sonic explained. "And she left with...them!" He pointed to the blue bird boy band on TV.

"Oh, dear!" The boys said together.

"Sorry to hear that buddy," Tails said in sympathy. "How terrible!"

"Well, it's your own fault, Sonic," Knuckles put in honestly. "You should have showed up on time." Tails kicked him aside to quiet him.

"I just don't see what's so great about these coochie boy bands?" Silver asked. The handsome Jay Blue Birds were singing on TV. They were looking hot. "What do they got that I don't got?"

"Good hair, good looks, sporty cool clothes," Knuckles answered. The animal males were always bare except with the shoes and gloves.

"Also talented voices..." Tails added.

The guys kept eying on the Blue Jay Birds singing on television. They felt a little envious of the birds' handsomeness. Jack wiped the milkshake glass clean which squeaked. "My daughter loves the Jay Blue Birds," he said. "They make her happy, and with her happy, I'm happy. She won't bug me too much." He chuckled.

"Do you think that if I had all those stuff on me, Cream would notice me?" Tails asked.

"If I could raise my dreadlocks higher, maybe Rouge would start nibbling on me like an old goat," Knuckles said, picking at his red long quills.

"I couldn't care less if I were to wear a black jacket as long as I get blow off those annoying prima donnas out of stage!" Sonic smirked.

"I bet if we were a boy band, the girls would pay more attention to us!" Silver said. "We could blow off those Blue Jay Birds off stage!"

"Yeah! You said it!" The boys agreed.

When he heard the word "boy band", Sonic suddenly perked his head up and gained an idea. "That's it! I've got it!" He swung his stool around. "I've got an idea!"

"Huh?" His boyfriends looked at him in curiosity.

"We'll make our own boy band!" Sonic said. "Heck, we'll become one!"

"We will?" The boys inquired.

"Our own boy band?" Knuckles repeated.

"This is should be interesting," Jack the lynx said.

"How?" Tails asked.

"We'll get own equipment, create our own songs, write our own lyrics, all that jazz!" Sonic said. "We'll sweep the girls off their feet! It'll be great!"

The boys momently fell into doubt. "I don't know, Sonic," Silver said.

"Let's be realistic about this," Knuckles put in.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, we don't sing," Tails said. "And we don't dance either."

"I got two left feet," Silver said. "I trip every time."

"I don't even hum," Knuckles said. "So you can count me out!"

"Guys..." Sonic was looking a little disappointed at their negative response.

"Besides, what makes you think that people will be interested in listening to us? We barely even get along with each other."

"Oh, come on, guys! We're all friends here!" Sonic stated optimistically. "We'll train and practice until until we get better. We'll rent some clothes and equipment. It'll be fun!" He stood up from the stool. "Don't you want Amy and the others to be impressed by you guys?"

The boys looked at each other in debate. "What do you think, guys?" Tails asked.

"Should we do it?" Silver said.

"Maybe, I don't know," Knuckles answered.

The boys continued to discuss quietly while Sonic waited for their answer.

The boys at last talked it through and consented. They stepped off their stools. "Okay, we'll give it a shot!" Tails agreed.

"We're in!" Silver said.

"It better not be a waste of my time!" Knuckles said.

"All right, guys! That's the spirit!" Sonic beamed in satisfaction. "Meet me at my garage at sunrise tomorrow. That's when we start practicing."

"Yeah! Okay!" The boys agreed.

"Hold on, boys!" Jack stepped in. "If you're all going to form up into a band, shouldn't you have five members?"

"Five?" The boys said altogether.

"You need to be a group of five," Jack explained. "Most boy bands have five members. Of course, it's not unusual for boy bands to have four or three members."

"But if we're gonna be successful, we'll be a band of five," Knuckles said.

"So we need to have a fifth member," Silver said. "Where can we find one? And who will help us?"

"I think I know who will us," Sonic declared. "And I'm sure he will be thrilled to do it."

* * *

"No!" Shadow refused. He slammed the locker shut.

"Come on, Shadow!" Sonic pleaded. He and his boyfriends are at the facility.

"HA! No!" Shadow barked pompously. "No way! Not in a trillion years!"

"Why not?" Tails asked.

"If I had to be caught dead wearing sissy boy clothes and sing prissy songs on stage, you could find me at 100-foot cliff with a boulder tied to my ankle!" Shadow stomped down the hallway.

"Told you he won't do it!" Knuckles said to his friends.

"Come on, Buddy!" Sonic persuaded, walking down with him.

"And don't call me 'Buddy'!" Shadow snapped.

"We need you, Shadow!" Silver stepped in front of the black hedgehog. "Our band might not work out if we don't have a cool member in our team!"

"Big deal!" Shadow said, pushing him aside. "It's not like you can sing or dance. It's for suckers!"

"We're gonna try!" Sonic said. "It's for the best!"

"Why are you making a boy band anyway?" Shadow asked.

"Well..." The boys didn't feel like answering that. "Sonic, you tell them." Tails said to his blue friend.

"Well, you see," Sonic began to explain. "It's for Amy...and the other girls."

"Rouge, Cream, and Blaze." Silver added.

"You see, they love the Jay Blue Birds-" Knuckles put in.

"So does everyone and his sister," Shadow interrupted. "Yeah, I know. Believe me I do." His mouth scrunched down as he felt this experience.

"Yeah, so anyway, I thought if we turn into a boy band-" Sonic began his sentence.

"The girls will like you?" Shadow finished.

The boys nodded. Shadow laughed. "HA HA HA! What a laugh!" He crack wised. "You guys in a boy band? Yeah, right!"

The boys felt embarrassed. "Well, we are," Sonic said determinedly. "And we're gonna try! That's why we need your help!"

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Shadow asked. "I don't sing, let alone dance! Give me one good reason why I would want to join your pathetic band?"

The boys thought up some reasons.

"We might get discovered and become rich and famous!" Tails added.

"Nah!" Shadow turned down.

"You get girls!" Silver added.

"Don't care about them!" Shadow retorted.

"You get free stuff!" Tails added.

"Don't care about that either!"

"You'll get a cool car or an awesome motorbike!" Knuckles put in.

"I've got my own motorcycle!"

Sonic put in his trump card. "You'll disappointment your fans out there." He said.

That got Shadow's attention.

"They want to be like you!" Sonic put in. "They want to see their ultimate idol on stage, singing on the top of his lungs with his allies!"

"And rival," Knuckles added.

"And besides, you can poke fun at other celebrities," Sonic added one last thing. "Including the Jay Blue Birds!"

Shadow smirked at that thought and finally reconsidered. "Alright, fine, I'll join in your little band," he confirmed.

The boys beamed in satisfaction and expressed in happiness. "Yes!"

"Alright!"

"We knew you would do it!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Thanks, Shadow!" Sonic grinned. He held out his hand for a shake as token of appreciation.

Shadow then scowled. "But this better not be some elaborate trick to make a fool of me, Sonic!" He glared at the blue hedgehog with his fiery red eyes and poked his finger at his peach belly. "Oh so help me..."

The friends backed off, startled.

"It's not, I promise!" Sonic squeaked.

The boys gathered around. "Now then, boys," Sonic instructed his friends. "Now that we're all together, we need to make our music so good, it'll swipe Amy and the girls off their feet! We'll have to be twice as good as the Jay Blue Birds! We'll meet at my garage at 8:00 sharp tomorrow to practice. We'll train as hard we could, agreed?"

"Agreed!" The boys repeated all together. They slapped hands of teamwork

And so the boys are determined to become the coolest boy band the world's ever heard. They hoped to win the hearts of the girls they like. Project: Boy Band has now begun...


	3. Creating A Band

_Sorry for the wait, but I was doing other projects. But here is another chapter. I will get it done ASAP._

_PEACE_

The next day, Sonic was at his garage, setting some equipment and music CDs, getting ready for schooling of hard knocks, (or should I say hard rock). He was reading "Music Band Creating for Numskulls" while waiting for his friends to arrive. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver arrived at his appointment. "You're all late," Sonic said, not looking up from his book.

"What? But we arrived at precisely eight a.m. on the button just like you said!" Knuckles protested. He pointed to his watch. "The big hand is on the twelve!"

Sonic chuckled. "I know, I'm just messing with you! Take a chill pill!" He consoled. "Anyway, I'm glad you're all here. Now we can begin our training." He held the music guide book in his arms.

"What do we have to do?" Shadow asked.

"Well, first we have to make sure we have the right stuff," Sonic instructed, reading his guidebook. He looked around him. "It looks like we do. And make sure everyone's here." He counted himself and his boyfriends.

"We're all here, boss!" Tails said.

"Good," Sonic said. He turned the pages. "'Step One: Know the basics.'" He read. "Watch some of the latest music videos to get inspired and influenced by the atmosphere of musical poetry." He plopped a DVD into the TV.

The boys watched some music videos as observance. They picked some rhythms and slightly moved their bodies to the music. They learned that some rock bands use musical instruments, such as the guitar, others went with typical body performance. They began to look interested and saw why girls love these boy bands. They are determined to impress their girlfriends and become the best pop group of all, hopefully better than those Jay Blue Birds.

"Step two: Learn the dance moves and practice'." Sonic read from the numskull book.

They boys read and fueled their minds with knowledge of art and poetry of body movement. They trained over the dancing mats, learning the simple moves.

"One, two, three, four, left, two, three, four!" Sonic instructed as he and his friends moved their feet on the step squares.

The even practice on one of those music video game machines at the arcade. During that time, the boys were a little sloppy at first. Silver slipped off the dance platform while he was grooving with Tails at the arcade machines. "Whoa!" Silver exclaimed. He grabbed the fox's tails and brought him down with him.

Knuckles pulled a muscle while doing the Nike and plopped to the ground. "Ouch!" He whined.

"Wuss!" Shadow smirked in a criticizing way. "Let me show you how it's done!" With his superpowered skills, Shadow performed several b-boying techniques perfectly and did a double airchair freeze, the most difficult and dangerous move of all. But for the ultimate black hedgehog, it was no problem. He smirked.

"Nice!" Sonic was impressed.

"Show-off!" Knuckles growled, still laying on the ground with a sprained leg.

But now Shadow has difficulty getting himself loose of the armchair. "Urgh! Little help here!" He blurted out in pain. Sonic came to his aide and tried to get the frozen hedgehog undone while Knuckles, still immobilized, snickered and groaned in pain.

It was an even tougher start when the boys decided to try it out as group. Their performance together was out of tune and disorganized. They moved their limbs in wrong directions at wrong times. Silver forgot to crouch down with the rest of boys and when they did the leg sweep, they kicked him off his feet while he was still standing. He plopped to the ground and groaned in pain. Knuckles accidently kicked Shadow in the stomach and Tails mistakenly stepped on Sonic's foot. "Ouch!" Sonic shouted in pain.

"Sorry!" Tails apologized.

Later, the gang decided to take five and nurse their sprains. Sonic sat on the easy chair, with his feet in the ice container.

"Step three: Test your voice," He read from the numskull book.

The boys tried out their voices. They sang at the top of their lungs. It was completely off-key. It was so horrible that the glass windows of the garage broke! The neighbors went around, complaining about the noise. The boys covered their ears in pain.

"You call that singing?!" Sonic criticized. "It sounded like screeching cats!"

"You didn't exactly sound great either, blue boy!" Knuckles snapped. "You sounded as if a pencil sharpener ate a box of thumbtacks!"

"You all sounded like the chalkboard screeching torture!" Tails exclaimed.

"Dude, the chalkboard's getting tortured!" Silver said.

"The old man behind the oxygen mask can sing a better note than you, fools!" Shadow girded.

"Then we're going to have to discipline our voices," Sonic said.

The boys started at the bottom. They learned all the notes. "Do, Re, Me, Fa, So, La, Ti, Da!" The boys hit all the notes carefully.

Then they listened to some more pop music. First they were lip-syncing, then once they picked up the words, they started singing along. They especially practiced with karaoke machines, memorizing the lyrics, and picking up the tunes. Their voices got better.

"Step four: Choose your musical instrument, which is optional," Sonic read.

The friends selected their instruments. Sonic and Knuckles picked out electric guitars, Tails chose the electric piano, and Silver sat behind the drum set. Shadow approached the DJ turntable system. The boy band strung out the first note altogether. The massive volume blasted throughout the garage and disturbed the entire land. Birds evacuated from trees. It blew out the boys who stood there stunned. Shadow tried to mix the discs on the turntable but ended up broken them. The boys decided that musical instruments isn't just for them. In the end, they decided to go with regular body performance.

For weeks, the furry animal friends endlessly worked hard to become a next boy band. With them occupied, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Cream haven't seen Sonic or the guys for while and wondered where they are. Eggman was also wondering where his archenemies went.

The developing boy band kept on rehearsing and practicing every step until they got it right. They made sure that they didn't miss a beat. They got better than better. Their singing transformed from screechy tone into harmonious melody. Their performance had improved, their dance of poetry had turned into perfect sync. They are becoming professionals.

Once they are filled with knowledge of music, they moved on to the next lesson.

"Step Four: Appearance," Sonic said importantly.

They experimented on a lot of fashions, hairstyles, clothes, jewelry, shoes, and body art. The pants were a little too big for them and they could barely walk in those oversized sneakers. Knuckles' scalp burned while Sonic and Silver tried to give him Liberty Spikes. Tails drew a large Yin/Yang symbol on Shadow's back. And the boys got a little uncomfortable while trying on earrings, nose rings, and tongue studs.

Finally, the gang chosen the clothes they want to wear and suits them. Sonic chose a blue, white, and red varsity jacket over his grey shirt with a gold medallion. Knuckles picked out a denim sleeveless jacket vest with armlets and long feather clip-ons. Tails had on red and orange varsity jacket over his white jersey shirt while Shadow had on a dark brown leather jacket with a fluffy collar and a cross necklace. And Silver had on a blue windbreaker over a black shirt with a gold chain. Like most male anthropomorphic animals, they don't need to wear pants. They were looking good.

"Alright, guys, looking hot!" Sonic said, looking in the mirror.

The guys checked themselves out in pride. "Thanks! So do you!" Tails admired.

Knuckles chuckled as he looked at himself in the mirror. Silver pushed him as aside and proudly checked out his handsome face.

"Hmph!" Shadow smirked.

"Now then, all we need is a name for our group," Sonic said, closing the numbskull book. "It has to be a catchy one! Any suggestions? Anyone?"

The boys thought hard for a while and then came up with something. "I've got it!" Tails spoke up. "How about the Tornado Twisters?"

"What? No way!" The boys disagree.

"I think the Psychic Pals work great!" Silver said.

"No!" The boys shouted.

"That's kid stuff!" Tails said.

"The Master's Guardian," Knuckles suggested. "Anyone who don't like it can walk out!"

"I would with a crappy name like that," Shadow sneered. "The Ultimate Lifeforms, I think it sounds cooler."

The boys strongly disagree on that. "Dude, that's you!" Silver said.

"This is rock/pop band, not an organized angry mob," Tails said.

"Yeah," the boys agreed.

"I got it!" Sonic spoke up. "We'll call ourselves 'Sonic Team'!"

"What?!" The band could not believe this.

"Why your name, Sonic?" Tails demanded.

"Because this was my idea and I'm the leader of band," Sonic explained, smoothing blue quills.

"Ah, come on!" The group once again disagreed.

"How about Sonic Nothing?" Shadow retorted. "How's that?"

"Watch it!" Sonic barked.

Everyone started bickering until Sonic came to a halt. "Cool it, guys! This won't help!" He settled down. The gang looked up quietly.

"Alright, I've got a new name that we can all agree!" Sonic announced surely. "Super Hyper Dudes!"

"Super Hyper Dudes?" The boys repeated, puzzled.

"Yeah, Super Hyper Dudes," Sonic said. "You know, like Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, and Super Shadow. I think it's pretty cool. Of course if that's what you want, if not we can change it!"

The boys thought about it and smiled. "Actually, I like it!" Tails said.

"Me too!" Silver said.

"Not bad!" Knuckles agreed.

"Works for me!" Shadow added.

"Alright then, Super Hyper Dudes it is!" Sonic christened. "We shall perform tomorrow at the Talent Showoff Competition at Club Shake-It-Off."

"Think we're ready for this?" Tails asked, smoothing his orange fur.

"Well, we rehearsed for three weeks," Sonic answered, adjusting his jacket. "We have to be ready, otherwise we're sunk!"

"I hope Rouge will get a taste of us," Knuckles said, adjusting his feather in his dreadlocks.

"I hope Blaze will like us," Silver added. "Namely me."

"I don't really care if we succeed or fail, I just want to get this thing over with," Shadow said.

"We're in this together!" Sonic held out his hand. Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Shadow placed their hands together in teamwork.

"TOGETHER!" They shouted at once.

"May our band win!" Sonic hoped.

"May our gal pals see us!" Tails added. The five friends vowed their partnership in future success and called it a night. They must get ready for the big night tomorrow.


	4. Rise of the Stars

The night of judgement has came at last when the newly boy band registered their names for Talent Showoff Competition at Club Shake-It-Off. The place was packed. Lots of people were dancing in the floors while others sat at the tables. Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream were attending there for fun, they sat at the tables. "Look at all those people." Cream said.

"Everybody came," Blaze said.

"Practically the whole city," Rouge said.

"It is Talent Showoff Night," Amy said. "I wonder what kind of 'amateurs' we'll be seeing tonight." Little did the girls knew that they are in for a big surprise.

Behind the stage curtains, the contestants who had signed up for the talent show competition, were lounging around backstage, waiting for the event to begin. The Super Hyper Dudes were also there, awaiting for their time. Shadow and Knuckles warmed up a little. The band leader, Sonic was sitting on the chair, strengthening his nerves of steel.

At the stage platform, tall male woodpecker in a yellow and black checkered suit came up on stage and spoke into the microphone. "Good evening folks and welcome to the Talent ShowOff Competition! I'm Devin Woods and I'm pleased to announce that we are going to have loads of fun!" The crowd screamed. "First, let's give it up for the Seal Deal!" He introduced to a pod of circus anthropomorphic sea lions, juggling and riding on unicycles. They flopped and fell. The crowd laughed.

"The Walloping Wallabies!" Two golden wallabies boxed each other and knocked each other KO.

"Harley The Harmonious Harpy!"

A white harpy female in red dress sang in a operatic tune and screeched in a high pitch that caused everyone to painfully cover their ears and the all the glasses in the club to break and shatter.

After a bunch of amateurs, the last contestant band of teenaged grizzly bears was playing their loud hard heavy metal music that almost created deaf ears.

During the rival's gig, Sonic peeked behind the curtain. There he saw Amy and the girls in the audience. "I see Amy, guys," he said. He turned back to the gang. "I hope we're ready for this! If not, we're sunk!" His boy pals looked up and felt a little tightness in their stomachs.

Somewhere in the noisy crowd, large bald big boned man in a rich fancy suit was talking in his cell phone. He plugged his left ear with his finger, trying to hear the receiver. "What? Speak up, old boy!" He shouted in a British accent. "It's extremely noisy in here I can barely here myself think!"

The grizzly bears finished their gig and took a bow. The crowd cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, that was the Rocky Mountain," Devin Wood announced. "We're they, um, great?" He cleared his throat. "We'll be taking a short intermission." The audience clapped as the talent competition are about to take a five-minute break.

Backstage, the Super Hyper Dudes rounded themselves up, getting ready for their next act. "Okay, guys, after the break, we're next," Sonic informed.

The boys are in the state of anxiety and restlessness, except Shadow who just stood there expressionless with arms folded.

"You know, I'm kind of nervous!" Tails said.

"Me too!" Silver said. "I feel like I'm gonna puke!"

"I've lost feeling in my legs," Knuckles said.

"I have no feelings at all and I don't get nervous," Shadow said stoically. "I'm the ultimate lifeform!"

"Aw! We'll be alright! We'll do fine!" Sonic said confidently. He looked out there, keeping an eye on Amy. _At least, I think. _He gulped.

"Alright, let's see what foolish and daredevil group are going to blow us tonight!" Rouge said.

"I feel sorry for them," Blaze said. "Such a naive bunch.

"I hope they aren't too loud like the last one," Cream said.

"You know, I haven't seen Sonic in a while," Amy spoke up. "I hope I wasn't too harsh with him!"

"I'm sure he's alright, Amy," Rouge assured. "Just relax and enjoy the show!"

"Okay, I'll try," Amy said. She and her girlfriend went back to enjoy the show.

Devin read the next card. "Ahem, next we have..."

Sonic and his friends stood in line, knowing that they're next.

"Super Hypes Dudes?" Devin announced. "Don't they have a cooler name?" He mumbled. But the boys heard him and glared at their leader for picking out a cheap name. Sonic shrugged sheepishly.

"Anyway, let's give them a warm welcome and hear what they got!" Devin applauded along with the clapping audience. The Super Hyper Dudes felt extremely anxious now and got butterflies in their stomachs.

"This is it, gentlemen," Sonic said to his guy friends. "It's sink or swim." The boys nodded. Silver and Tails gulped. They exited the curtain and walked toward the stage. The audience kept clapping, including Amy and the girls. The enormous man at the table was still talking in his cellphone.

"I got to go! There's another group of blokes coming out stage!" He said. "I'll call you back!" He hung up. A waitress passed him. "Waitress, bring me another glass of cherry red."

The Super Hyper Dudes approached on stage and looked upon the audience.

Amy and the girls glanced at the new boy band on stage. "Wait a second," Amy peered closely. "Is that Sonic?"

"What?" The girls said altogether. They looked closer. Their boyfriends were standing on stage, getting ready for their debut.

"It is Sonic," Blaze said. "And Silver"

"And Tails," Cream added. "And Knuckles and...Shadow?"

"What in the world are they doing here?" Rouge asked.

Up above, a flying egg-shaped robot with a video camera was hovering the club, recording stuff. At the base, Eggman's henchmen, Cubot and Orbot were watching everything at the club from the surveilling camera device. "Hey look, guys!" Cubot said, pointing to the T.V. "It's Sonic and the guys! They're on TV!"

"So it is!" Orbot said.

Eggman was drinking his coffee and spat it out on his henchbots when his saw his archenemies on TV. Cubot emitted sparks. Orbot tried to wiped himself clean. "Huh?" Eggman gasped in surprise. "What in blazes are Sonic and those goons doing there?"

Back at the club, the crowd quietly down and eyed on the animal contestants on stage in interest. The mysterious fat guy in the white suit was also watching them in interest. The Super Hyper Dudes swallowed their nervousness as they stared back at the crowd. They caught a glimpse of their girlfriends eying on them in anticipation.

_Here goes nothing._ Sonic thought. The boys took a deep breath and started snapping fingers in rhythm. "One...two...three, GO!" Sonic started.

_"Hey, Baby take a look at me," _the boys sang their demo song. _"Tell me what you see." _They sang together in perfect harmony. _"Tell me what do you think of me." _The boys stood in aline in front of the audience. _"I want you to know that I'm here for you."_

_"When I looked into your eyes, I saw pretty glow inside of you. __A warm fascinating glow that I truly love. You're probably trying to find the right guy for you."_

Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream listened them carefully.

_"Well, you don't have to look anymore, Darling, because..." _The boys took a step back and turned their backs at the audience, then swiftly back up front. "_I will be your only one!"_

Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Rouge were ecstatic by their boyfriends' singing. The Super Hype Dudes picked it the pace. They each did cool poses as they introduced themselves.

"Sonic!"

"Knuckles!"

"Tails!"

"Silver!"

"Shadow!"

"We're the Super Hyper Dudes! YEAH!" The animal boy band started rocking and rolling to the very hard beat. The music switched from soft ballad intro to lively pop tempo. They danced together in matching rhythm and in sync. Their performance was awesome and flawless. All their hard work is paying off. The club attendees were started dancing. Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze, amazed, got up from their tables and got near the stage.

_"We're gonna be together forever, together forever! Nothing will ever keep us apart!" _The Super Hyper Dudes continued singing. _"No, no, Not ever! We'll be together forever!" _The boys grooved on.

_"Girl, I see you sitting at the park bench, with no one to talk to," _Knuckles sang his line.

_"You were all alone, I see what you're going through," _Silver sang.

_"But Baby, don't worry, you won't need no dumb guy, bad boy, or some nerdy brainiac!" _Shadow added.

_"I will be the one to hold you tight and make sure that you're safe and secure," _Tails sang. _"Like the way Jack held Rose at the bow of the **Titanic**!" _Cream was awed by his poetry of words.

_"Oh, My sweet darling, won't you be my girl?" _Sonic sang. _"I promise I will treat you well, we don't have to go all the way!"_

The boys got together. _"Let me hear you say 'OOOOOHHH-YEAH! OOOOOHHH-YEAH! OOOOOHHH-YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!"_

Knuckles took a stand and swished his red dreadlocks in slow motion, looking hot. Rouge was taken breath from all this. She wasn't just only admiring his performance but his flawless handsome appearance that would bump off any male idol, put them all to shame.

_"Oh, Darling!" _Silver stepped of the line, showing off his own dance moves which took Blaze's breath away.

Tails hovered up in the air, vocalizing harmoniously at the top of his lungs. It was music to Cream's long ears.

Shadow did a sideswipe and exposed his dark and handsome good side that took the breath of the ladies, including a Goth girl.

Sonic moved his arms and legs in rhythm as he kept on singing. He caught a glimpse of Amy and winked at her. She giggled in glee.

Back at the Eggbase, Cubot and Orbot, all cleaned up, were dancing along and sang the lyrics off-key. Eggman just sat in his chair, arms folded and looking disgusted. "Show-offs!" He muttered.

_"We're gonna be together, baby! Yes, we're gonna be together forever!" _The Super Hyper Dudes kept dancing and singing. _"Nothing will ever keep us apart, no no! Not never!"_

_"I'll hold you tight and prevent any harm coming to you!"_

_"OOH-OOOHH!" _Knuckles vocalized.

_"Now and forever!" Shadow spoke_ out in deep alto.

_"So Baby, Darling, Honey, Sweetheart, Angel, Dear..." _the four boys sang the words.

_"No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you," _Shadow sang.

_"...Turn around...And look upon meeeeee-eeeeee!" _The boys got lower on their hind legs. The crowd followed their tune as they are got caught in their spell of their song.

Sonic lowered down where he could see his girlfriend at the stage up close. _"Baby, look into my eyes and tell me what do you see?" _He sang as he stared into Amy's face. _"Speak the truth, baby and set your feelings free!"_

Amy's green eyes glistened as she stared back into Sonic's eyes with majesty. She had never seen her blue flame like this before. He's definitely showing his true feelings for her by music. The other boys are also expressing their love toward their girlfriends up close while Shadow kept singing softly in alto. The people screamed and whooped in awe. They are taking likings to the new boy band.

Meanwhile, the large fat man in the white suit was observing them from the table and grinned. He liked what he had heard. He put his hand on his chin. "Hmmm..."

_"Baby, we're all that! We're made for each other!" _The boys sang the last lines. _"No matter what happens, w__e're gonna be together forever! Oh baby, yes Darling! We gonna be together forever! We're gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, be together...FOREVER!" _The boys finished their number with poses as their song ended.

The crowd went wild. There were whistling and screaming praises from young girls. Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream applauded excitedly for their boyfriends. Then fans began throwing flowers at the boy band. The boys smiled and panted as they are ecstatic by all this. "You hear that, boys?" Sonic spoke up, grinning. "Success! All that hard work paid off!"

"Yeah, I think we're getting an encore!" Knuckles agreed.

"They like us!" Tails spoke up. "They really like us!"

"Awesome!" Silver squealed.

"Hmph!" Shadow smirked.

The Super Hyper Dudes took bow down to the cheering audience. "Thank you! Thank you very much!" They all said together.

The big man in the white suit was on his cell phone again. "Charles, I think we found out new money-maker!" He took a sip out of his margarita.

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy shouted from the roaring audience.

"Hey, Amy!" Sonic shouted back.

"Cream!" Tails said.

"Tails!" Cream called.

"Knuckles!" Rouge called.

"Rouge!" Knuckles shouted back.

"Silver!" Blaze hollered from the crowd.

"Blaze!" Silver shouted back.

"Shadow," the black hedgehog said to himself, arms folded.

The boys hauled their girlfriends upstage. "Hiya, girls!" Sonic greeted. Amy hugged him real tight who choked out a little. "Did you like the show?" Sonic asked his pink girlfriend.

"Like it? I love it!" Amy said thrillingly. "You guys were awesome! I didn't know that you could sing!"

"Thanks!" Sonic replied. "It was all for you!"

"For us? You shouldn't have!" Amy hugged him tighter.

"Just awesome!" Blaze said, brushing Silver's mane.

"Lovely," Cream added. She hugged Tails.

"Extraordinary!" Rouge said. "Especially, you, Knuckie Poo!" She flirtatiously stroked Knuckles' red dreadlocks who blushed a little.

Shadow just stood there in amusement while some girls checked him out.

Eggman and his henchmen saw the whole thing through the flying video camera. Cubot and Orbot applauded. "Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" Cubot praised.

"Splendid performance!" Orbot said.

"I must admit, they're not bad!" Eggman said, folding his arms. "We should check them out!"

Sonic, Amy, and the group were finished admiring at each other and were about to leave the stage when someone else arrived at their presence. "Make way, coming through!" Uttered a gruff super deep voice. The gang looked around and wondered who said that. A large bald-headed big-boned man in a white rich suit and numerous rings on his fingers cut through the crowd. "Good evening, boys," he addressed the furry animals. "Are you the ones who called themselves Super Hyper Dudes?"

Sonic and the others stood at the big guy in acquaintance. "Yes, we are," Sonic replied.

"Who might you be?" Silver asked.

"Forgive me, gentlemen, my name is Rupert Ivorybone," the big man introduced. "I must say, you performed quite a show tonight. A jolly good show! I've haven't heard anything like it. Not since I've heard one of the first opera singers performed here. Such angelic voices!"

"Opera singers sang here?" Knuckles asked.

"Thank you very much, sir," Tails said.

"Look, I'm the head of one of the biggest record producing industries and I would love to become your manager." He looked at the boys closely through his small sunglasses. "I could make you _big_ time celebrities! Famous music idols!" Ivorybone placed his hand around Tails and Silver's shoulders. "I'm talking loads of cash, hall of fame, the sweetest life, everything you desire beyond your wildest fantasies!" His black lens gleamed in a convincing way.

"Whoa!" Silver and Tails exclaimed as they thought about that fantasy. The girls gasped in amazement. Their eyes widened with excitement. Eggman, Cubot, and Orbot listened closely through the spying camera.

"Whoa! Are you serious?" Sonic gawked at the big-boned producing manager. Knuckles and Shadow looked up in anticipation.

"Is this an serious face?" Ivorybone faced them in sincerity. He took out his hand, expecting a shake of partnership. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

The boys looked at each other in conference and then at the girls who nodded in approval. "You should do it, Sonic!" Amy said.

"It'll be good for you!" Cream said.

"If it rewards you treasure, you should go for it!" Rouge said. "Save me a diamond!"

"I think it's time you give to the world," Blaze said.

Sonic looked back at the big guy. "We're interested, boss!" He consented. "It's definitely a deal!" He took the big man's hand and shook on it. The boys praised in enthusiasm.

"Jolly good!" Ivorybone smiled in glee. He took out a wad of contracts and a good pen. "Here, sign these! They're your contracts!"

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Tails beamed in excitement and each signed their names on the dotted lines. Their girlfriends smiled in joy as they are proud that their boyfriends are finally going to do something big for the world, besides saving it and defending it and all.

"I think you've making a great choice!" Ivorybone promised. "You and I are going to do great! You will not be sorry! This will be the biggest career you'll ever had! Look out world, there's a new hot boy band in town!"

The boys praised with excitement as they finished signing their contracts. They slapped hands together in teamwork! "HA HA HA! Yes!" They whooped.

"Move over, Jay Blue Birds!"' Sonic expressed in triumph. "The Super Hype Dudes are taking over!"

Amy and the girls were excited for them as well. The Super Hyper Dudes got their picture taken and was posted on the Station Square Newspaper.

The headlines read: "THE BOY BAND IN THE CITY, THE SUPER HYPER DUDES!"

The beginning of their music career...


	5. Super Hyper Dudes, Famous Boy Band

**Attention Readers:**

**I hope nobody minds, but I did a little reediting on this chapter to make it more interesting.**

**Thank You and Peace**

Being discovered was the greatest thing that has ever happened to Sonic and the gang. Not only did they reached out to their girlfriends' hearts but they become rich and famous and the world's most popular boy band. Since their debut at the Talent Showoff Competition at Club Kick-It-Off, they became national celebrities.

"Did you hear the news today?" An anchorwoman announced live on television. She was outside a theater restaurant where lots of people were standing at blockades,waiting for their idols to arrive. "There's a new rock band called the Super Hyper Dudes! Yesterday, they were just normal teenage boys whose job was to save the world and protect the civilians and then today, they are a regular dancing and singing machines! Who knew that Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends could sing? This Sarah Cartman reporting live from the Central City Dinner Theater!" She walked around the place. A red carpet has already been laid out.

"Folks, I must say that I'm very excited about meeting the new young super stars!" Sarah turned to young fan. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I am!" The girl said, holding a "I Love Sonic!" sign. "I can't wait to see Sonic! And Tails!"

"I want to see Silver!" Said a boy. He's wearing a silver white t-shirt of his favorite psychic hedgehog.

"Knuckles the Echidna!" A teenaged boy called out. He's wearing a red wig.

"My favorite is Shadow," a punk rock shared. A limousine pulled over to the entrance of the theater, making the fans go wild.

"Oh, here they are now!" Sarah and the cameraman went over to the limo where a chauffeur opened the door, letting out the superstars. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver stepped out of the white long vehicle. The crowd cheered even louder when they saw their idols trod over the red carpet on their way inside the theater. They waved back at the crowd. "Hey, hey!" Sonic grinned and gave out two peace signs. Tails bowed down. Knuckles showed off his fist. Shadow just cocked his head and Silver just posed his trademark floating stance as he and his friends entered inside.

Their manager, Rupert Ivorybone followed them inside. "Hello, I'm their manager," he said. "I'm the one who discovered them!" He accredited himself.

Inside the dinner theater, the Super Hyper Dudes performed their first act on stage.

_"Dr. DJ__! Oh, the Dr. DJ! He got supernatural powers that will turn your mind inside out!" _The boys sang their new song. The audience at the dining tables bopped their head in rhythm and enjoyed the music. _"Beware of Dr. DJ! You'll fall under his spell! Dr. DJ! He's the Voodoo Mambo Man! Whoo-hoo! Dr. DJ!"_

Ivorybone was watching them behind stage, keeping eye on them and making sure they did everything right. When the boys finished their song, the audience applauded and threw flowers at them. The Super Dudes took a bow and enjoyed their encore. Ivorybone was making another call. "Hello, this Rupert Ivorybone, the SHD's manager," he said. "That's right, _the_ Super Hyper Dudes! I was wondering if we could..you know..." He requested something in the phone.

"Thank you, people!" Sonic said as the people kept applauding.

Ivorybone nodded. "Excellent, jolly good! Thank you and good day!" He clasped the phone tight. "Boys, to the radio tower!" He called his clients.

"These five are the hottest band I've ever heard!" A woman citizen expressed outside the city during interview. "My sister heard their voices and fell madly in love with their animal boys!"

"That new boy band had stolen my heart!" Said another citizen.

The Super Hyper Dudes sang at a radio station, broadcasting their hit song. _"Na-na-na! Na-na-na! Yo, yo, yo! Sayanora!"  
_

Everybody in everywhere listened at the radio and danced to the Super Hyper Dudes music, the hillbillies, the school children, the policemen, even Cubot and Orbot. The girls, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Cream heard their boyfriends on the radio and are extremely proud.

"Their hit singles has ranked number one in the Top 100 list!" Sarah reviewed. "Their first album cover has swept out the music nation! Already, has millions copies have sold out in stores everywhere! Their records sale have skyrocketed through the chart!"

In almost every store, millions of the SHD's single copied CDS were sold out from shelves. People stood in long lines, hoping to get a signed copy, poster, or autograph from their heroes. The Super Hyper Dudes sat at the tables of the music store, signing the merchandise for the fans. They crowded around the male animals as they are dying to get their hands on the boy band's mementos.

"Take it easy, ladies!" Sonic said.

"We're signing as fast as we could!" Tails said, jotting down his signature.

"One at a time!" Silver added. The stars continued to sign autographs and CDs. Ivorybone smiled in pleasure.

"They're no Jay Blue Birds, but they sure are hot!" An average citizen spoke his opinion.

The Super Hyper Dudes were now performing at an outdoor country concert. The cowboys and cowgirls were yee-hawing and square dancing to their music. They are getting lots of attention and more and more fans! Girls screamed as they saw their idols rode by them down the city at the top of their limos.

"Sonic and his boyfriends are certainly full of surprises!" Sarah said. "They are sure to be the next big thing! They are certain to get their names in the Hall of Fame!"

The Super Hyper Dudes then checked in at a first-class hotel for a little mini break. The employees lined up and welcomed the special guests. Ivorybone rented two suites, one for the boys and one for himself. Tails and Knuckles chilled in a hot tub at the spa, sipping drinks. Sonic and Silver are getting massages. Shadow was in a workout gym, building his muscles. The girls ogled at him in admiration and check out his muscles. The employees treated them like stars. They dined at a fancy restaurant and fooled around in their royal suites, playing video games and watching movies on a wide-screen and high-def television while their manager next door, worked on some paperwork. Tails relaxed in a waving water bed. Knuckles blew his dreadlocks with a hair dryer. Silver sprayed whip cream on the boys. Shadow chased him around with a spray can of cheese whiz while Knuckles stuffed multiple Twinkies into his mouth as Sonic and Tails rooted for him.

Ivorybone put his earmuffs on so he can concentrate on his work. He checked out how much profit are they making through his laptop while typing on his billing machine. The receipt grew longer. He grinned in satisfaction as he read the screen. He picked up the phone. "Charles, we are making more money than we thought," he said to his assistant. "These boys are a gold miner. Aren't you glad I discovered them?" His sunglasses gleamed gleefully. "They're going to make me filthy stinky rich, richer than before!" He chuckled deviously.

* * *

Next, the Super Hyper Dudes appeared as guest stars in a talk show. A purple cougar woman was interviewing them. "So tell me, gentlemen," she began. "How does it feel to be rich and famous?"

"Pretty good!" Sonic answered.

"Awesome!" Silver replied.

"Super awesome!" Tails added.

"Pretty cool!" Knuckles said.

"It's nice!" Shadow responded, smirking and folding his arms.

"So tell me, why did you guys decided to become a boy band?" The TV hostess asked. "What inspired you to do that?'

The boys looked at each other and answered. "We don't know, we just decided to try something different," Sonic answered. "At first, it was for our girlfriends. Then we found out that we can do more than just save the world. Sonic and the Super Hyper Dudes can do everything! Right, boys?"

"Yep!" The boyfriends agreed altogether. Sonic winked at the camera. "Hi, Amy." He greeted. The boys waved at the cameras too. "Yo, Rouge!" Knuckles called, giving the ILY sign.

"Hi, Cream!" Tails waved.

"You see me, Blaze?" Silver smiled.

"Commander," Shadow replied, saluting.

Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge saw it at TV at home and giggled when they saw that. The G.U.N. Commander and the soldiers were impressed when they saw their best furry agent on TV. Eggman saw them on TV, throwing a raspberry in disgust. "'We can do more than just save the world!'" He mocked. "Big deal! I'm still taking over this world, whether the blue rat's famous or not!" He slammed his coffee table, bouncing off his beverage mug.

"I think the boss is jealous," Orbot whispered to Cubot.

"Uh-huh!" His yellow cubed companion agreed.

The Super Hyper Dudes' album went platinum. The Sonic secretly gave one signed copy to Amy as a little gift. She loved it and played it on her CD player at home. She and her girlfriends listened to their boyfriends' songs together. The animal boy band's popularity kept on boosting. They made music videos, documentaries about their second lives and everything.

The Super Hyper Dudes went international. The boys appeared in everywhere, TV news, festivals, movie premieres, opening ceremonies, all that jazz. They get to have free stuff. They appeared also in magazines and commercials. They are the talk of the world. People would scream and chase them whenever they see the music stars.

Even their rival band, the Blue Jay Birds showed deep and utter respect to the new music group and begged them to teach them a few pointers. Eggman, who was observing them by the hovering camera-bot was also impressed by his archenemies' unexpected talents. But he was determined to learn their secret talents and then use them against the animal boy bands, bringing them down for good as soon as their guard is down. The Super Hyper Dudes felt extremely proud at their success and felt like kings of the world. Their girlfriends hugged and kissed them in congratulations and got their pictures together.

It was definitely _the _greatest thing that has happened to them.

"The Super Hyper Dudes are the diamonds to everyone's eyes," Ivorybone said to the media. "I believe that they are going to have the brightest and the most successful future yet." He chuckled and plopped a golden cigar in his mouth.


	6. Being Famous Isn't Easy

That evening, the Super Hyper Dudes' limo parked in front of the restaurant, the Burger Ball. The band decided to take a little break from music business. Charles, the robot chauffeur and Ivorybone's assistant stepped out and opened the door for the boys to step out. Not a minute sooner, they are surrounded by flashing lights. "There they are!" Cried a reporter. The news media swarmed around them.

"Smile!"

"Over here!"

Sonic and his friends shielded his eyes from the flashes. "Hey, take it easy, guys!"

"Yeah, come on!" Silver added.

"Thank you!" Tails said. "Thank you very much!"

Knuckles kept shielding his eyes from the camera flashes while Shadow stood there with arms folded. "We should blow them away." Shadow whispered to his red friend.

"The Super Hyper Dudes, you are looking fabulous!" A fashion journalist said. "Have you ever considered fashion modeling?"

The boy band felt a little overwhelmed. Ivorbone stepped in and cut the media away. "Now, now, we appreciate your support and we enjoyed the attention, but you must give these lads some space. They must have a life too, you know!"

The boys made their way to the entrance of the restaurant, from the flashing media to the applauding crowd inside. The customers clapped loudly as they stood aside the cash registers, letting their favorite music idols cut in front of them. The employees were also excited about having the famous boy band in their restaurant. The boys approached the counter.

"How can I help you?" The cashier asked dreamily.

"Yeah, I would like, uh, a double cheeseburger with a side order of fries and shake," Sonic ordered.

"And I'll have eight piece chicken nuggets," Tails requested.

"May I have the chicken sandwich?" Silver asked.

"And I'll have a bacon cheeseburger triple," Knuckles ordered.

"Make mine spicy buffalo wings," Shadow ordered, arms folded. "And bring me an Cola Icee."

"Anything you want, my sweet honeys," the cashier said lovingly. "Your orders are already here." She pointed aside.

Indeed, all of the boys' food orders are already in set on the trays, ready for dining! The employees grinned happily. "Whoa, now that's service!" Sonic said.

He and the others took their trays and sat at the nearest table. As they began their dinner, a swarm of people surrounded them. "Alright, chow time!" Sonic said. Just when he and his friends were about to sup, a group of fans set their eyes on the fantastic and hottest boy band. They couldn't take their eyes off their idols. The Super Hyper Dudes looked uncomfortable. "Um, is there a reason the people are staring?" Sonic asked.

"It's because you're famous," Ivorybone said, digging his fork in a chicken salad. "You're the Super Hyper Dudes, everyone's favorite boy band! They all love you very much!"

"Yeah, well, it's hard to eat with there are lots faces staring at you," Sonic said.

"It's a little uncomfortable," Silver said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm having second thoughts about being a celebrity here," Shadow said. A chipmunk sniffed and whiffed deeply of the back of the black hedgehog's jacket. "Hey, will you stop that!" Shadow barked. The chipmunk ran away.

"I'm enjoying this attention, but this is a little too much," Tails said.

"I was hoping that I could dine without being heckled by fans!" Silver complained.

"You'll get used to it, boys," Ivorybone said. "That's how it's going to be from now on!"

"Oh boy," Sonic said, picking off the sesame seeds. The boys felt a little anxious around the happy staring eyes.

"Relax, guys, they're just fans." Knuckles said, unwrapping his deluxe burger. "Just pay no attention to them." He was about to take a bite out of his food when he caught a teenage raccoon girl ogling at him. "Um, hello?" He said.

"Hi," the raccoon girl said dreamily.

Knuckles then found another girl, a lemur laying her chin on the leather skin of a booth chair behind him. She smiled as he ogled on her red idol. Knuckles felt a little uncomfortable. "You know it's not polite to stare at people when they're eating," he said.

"Don't mind me, hon," the girl said. "I'm just a fly on the wall."

"Um, okay," Knuckles said as he ate his burger cautiously. The girls kept staring at him. When Knuckles swallowed, a girl dabbed his mouth with a napkin which made him feel weird.

"Hmm, needs mayonnaise," Silver said, looking at his dry sandwich. Suddenly, a bunch of people got him packets of mayonnaise. "Uh, thank you!" Silver said, taking a one packet.

"Shoot! They forgot the BBQ sauce!" Tails complained. The fans immediately got him cups of barbecue sauce.

"Uh, thanks," Tails said.

A female puma in a pink mini skirt sat down on next to Sonic while he was eating and eyed on him lovingly. "So, got a girlfriend?" She purred.

"Uh, yeah, I do," Sonic straightly answered.

"It's okay, I'll wait," the puma girl winked.

"She has a hammer that can knock out five girls who try to flirt with me," Sonic warned. The girls backed away. The boys kept eating while the fans kept ogling at them.

* * *

Here at the building called Ivorybone Music Production Studios, the Super Hyper Dudes were at the recording room, creating their new playlist. They working inside a soundproof booth, harmonizing and creating their new playlist. They held on their headphones as they sang their notes together. Their manager, Ivorybone was present there, making sure the boys did their jobs. He was satisfied with the boys' work so far. "Good, good," he said, drumming his chubby fingers against the counters. "Everything is going well so far. All according to plan..." He rubbed his bald shiny head.

Everything was peaceful at the moment until the studio room door opened and a group of teenaged girls entered. They screamed very loudly and excitedly when they laid eyes on their idols. That got the crew off guard. The girls squealed in delight as they tried to get to the Super Hyper Dudes, climbing the mixing console and banging on the isolation shield. They accidentally stepped on some buttons, making a screeching noise. It gave the boys earaches. They groaned in pain. They then saw that the screaming girls are pounding on the isolation glass. The boys stood with caution. "Wow, they sound so excited, don't they?" Tails asked.

"Never had this many fans before!" Knuckles said.

"Shall I clear the room?" Shadow said, hands glowing green. The boys held him back.

"Easy boy!" Sonic said.

"Security! Get theses lasses out of here!" Ivorybone ordered. "The Super Hyper Dudes are on a tight schedule and we don't have time for this balderdash!" He stood by as he watched the security guards retain control of everything. _If I keep things under control, the plan will work out perfectly. _He thought.

Next, the Super Hyper Dudes exited the buildings. They looked left and right in caution, making sure the coast is clear. They then slowly left the door. "Okay, we're in the clear," Sonic said. He and his boyfriends had on long brown jackets and shady hats. They hoped to get past the public without being noticed. "Slowly...carefully..." Sonic advised secretly. "We almost there..."

Suddenly, Tails kicked an empty can, making a noise that drew some attention. "Oops!" Tails squeaked. His hat fell off, revealing the boys' identities!

"Hey look!" A citizen called out.

"It's the Super Hyper Dudes!" Cried a shopper. A woman shrieked in joy.

"It's them!" Another girl screamed.

"Let's get their autographs!" A mob swarmed and started chasing the Super Hyper Dudes.

"Ahh! Let's run!" The boy band exclaimed together in alarm and started fleeing the fanatic crowd. They chased them all throughout the city. The Super Hyper Dudes ran down the streets where the cars hastily screeched to a halt. Some shouted to them "watch it, punks!" Others praised for them. The screaming fans tailed them behind. The boys panted as they ran from the excited stampede. They ran all the way to their limo. They got in safely. "Step on it, Charles!" Sonic said to the robot chauffeur. The limo took off at great speed, escaping the chasing fans at once.

The limo drove through the city intersections, onward to the boy band's next destination. The Super Hyper Dudes sat in the comfy seats and sighed. "Whew!" Being famous isn't easy!" Sonic exclaimed, breathing hard. "You can't go anywhere in public without being chased by a mob of frenzy fans!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Knuckles panted.

"I wish we could have a normal life for once!" Silver exclaimed.

"I know, it's ridiculous," Shadow grumbled moodily. "I like it better when people bug off and leave us be!"

"Relax, it'll be just fine!" Ivorybone assured. "I know it's not easy being famous sometimes, but it's just a tiny price to pay for fame."

The boys slumped in the seats. "Better not get too comfortable, gentlemen," Ivorybone said. "You'll be performing another concert at the Westopolis Stadium."

"Another concert?" The boys repeated in unison. "Whoa!"

The limousine pulled over to a colossal chrome stadium where dozens of fans were waiting outside, welcoming the boy band.

"Wow! Where did all these people come from?" Tails asked.

"They all came to see you!" Ivorybone said. "Like I said, they all love you! You are the best there is!"

The boys chuckled modestly.

"Hey, Sonic!" A pink hedgehog tapped on the window glass.

"It's Amy," Sonic said.

With her, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream where also standing outside the limo, awaiting their famous boyfriends.

"And the girls," Tails said. The backseat window pulled down.

"Hey guys!" Blaze greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"We came to see you, silly!" Rouge answered. "We're here to support you, boys!" She kissed Knuckles on the nose.

"Thanks!" Sonic smiled, taking Amy's hand and kissing it.

"There's so many people out there!" Cream said.

"You better get moving!" Rouge said. "The show's about to start."

Charles, the robo-chauffeur steadily opened the backseat door. The Super Hyper Dudes laid their feet on the concrete path. They weren't even outside of their limo and already horde of passionate fans mobbed around them, blocking them of their entrance to the show.

"Charles!" Ivorybone shouted to his robot servant.

"This isn't going to be easy!" Sonic cried.

"Can I blow them away?" Shadow smirked deviously.

"NO!" The everyone shouted together.

"Leave this to me!" Amy stepped in. She swung her Piko Piko Hammer at the overwhelming crowd to back the crowd away. "Back off! Give these boys some space, will you?" Amy commanded strongly. She gripped on the handle of her hammer. "You mess with my Sonic, you mess with me!" She glared at them with fierce eyes. The fans stepped backwards in caution.

On the left side, Rouge used her enlarged bat wings to scare off the fanatics. "Get back! These boys are going to perform a concert for you!" She blared. They backed away immediately. "Come on!" The Super Hyper Dudes started to make a run for the door. Blaze created a fire wall so the boys can make it.

"This way!" Cream said, leading the way by air. Ivorybone, The Super Hyper Dudes, and the girls made it safely to the backstage door.

Hours later, the music group exited the Westopolis Stadium after the concert and rushed to the white limousine before the screaming fans could get them.

That evening, the Super Hyper Dudes and their girlfriends hung out in the limo, watching the playback DVD of the concert on the vehicle's television. "You see that?" Sonic pointed out. "That is the best part!"

"I know!" Amy said, sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Isn't music stardom awesome?" Sonic asked, laying back on his reclined seat. "This is the life!"

"I bet it is!" Amy said, rubbing his chest.

"Cream, check this out!" Tails said. He pressed a button that opened the partition of the driver compartment. "Yo, Charles!" The little fox called.

"Yes, Mister Tails?" The robot chauffeur replied.

"Know any good electronic stores?" Tails requested.

"Of course, sir, request granted!" Charles turned the wheel.

"Thanks, we'll need more snacks!" Tails added.

"Yes, sir!" Charles responded. He shut the partition.

"Sweet!" Cream was impressed.

"You guys get to do this everyday?" Rouge asked.

"Yep, pretty much!" Knuckles said.

"Awesome!" Rouge said.

"I'm telling you, being a rock star rocks!" Silver said joyfully. "You get everything you wanted!"

"Everything we desire!" Shadow smirked in satisfaction.

"Look, we even got our own mini fridge!" Tails said gleefully, opening the miniature refrigerator.

"Cool!" The girls stated in impression.

"Our life's

"Of course, nothing's complete with our girls on our sides!" Sonic grinned, wrapping his arm around Amy. She giggled. The other boys got comfortable with their girls too.

Outside, Eggman and his henchbots taking a walk down the city, doing nothing tonight. "What's the plan for tonight, boss?" Orbot asked. "Anything special?"

"Nothing in particular, except try to think up a plot to take over the word," Eggman replied.

"Hey, look, it's the Super Hyper Dudes!" Cubot pointed. "Hi, guys!" He waved to the boys' white limousine passing by.

"Sonic..." Eggman growled in malice. He witnessed Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the group riding in fancy car. "Someday, you'll be mine...He clenched his fist in vengeance.

"Oh boy," Cubot commented.

"Huh?" Eggman then caught a glimpse of the boy band's huge, shiny-headed manager, Ivorybone who glanced back at him. For some reason, they were giving out the evil eyes toward each other. That ended when the limousine disappeared.

"Is there something wrong, boss?" Orbot asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," Eggman answered. "I thought I saw something." The henchbots looked at each other in question and wondered what's that all about.

Back in the limousine, Ivorybone growled quietly when he had that mental picture of the mad doctor. There may be some kind of old link between them...

The boy group and their girlfriends continued to have a blast while riding through the brightened lively city.

"Hey, do you know what's the best part about riding in a limousine?" Silver spoke up, standing on the seats.

"What's that?" Blaze asked.

Silver opened up a window of the roof the vehicle and stuck his head outside, letting himself enjoy the breeze. It blew through all over his face and silver quills. "WHOO-HOO! HELLO WORLD!" He shouted at the top of his lungs that the whole city heard him. "I'M LIVING LARGE!" He laughed out loud.

"Let me see!" Tails joined him. They both enjoyed the roof ride.

"Don't let it go to your head, pretty boy!" Shadow told his silver ally.

Blaze chuckled tugged at her boyfriend's leg. "Silver, you're so naive," she said. "Get back inside!"

"Be careful, Tails!" Cream advised.

The rest of the group continued to watch the music show until Shadow changed the channel. "HEY!" The guys and girls protested. "We were watching that!"

"Tough! It was time to switch!" Shadow sneered, holding the remote in his hands.

"Give me that!" Sonic made a grab for the remote control while Shadow moved it away from him. There was hardly elbow room when the hedgehogs are quarreling over the remote. The rest of the group had to squat down in their seats to avoid getting caught between the hedgehog feud. Knuckles continued to sip his drink while Rouge laid her head on his lap. When Shadow pressed some buttons, the TV channels kept switching randomly until it came across a very important news flash.

"We interrupt this program for a very important update!" A television announcer reported. The animal friends turned their attention to the screen. Silver and Tails got back inside the limo.

"Just yesterday, a tremendous twister has devastated and wiped half of the city of Kansas." Sarah Cartman the anchorwoman said. "There was so much immense damage and so many faculties. People became homeless and got separated from their loved ones. This is a heartbreaking story." The animal group were shocked and horrified by this. The news show viewed a video of a monstrous E5 twister ravaging Kansas City. Residents were fleeing for their lives.

"Oh man, a tornado!" Sonic exclaimed. "A big one!"

"That must be an F5!" Tails exclaimed. "The most deadliest super twisters!"

"More like an EF10! That thing's bigger than my auntie's chin mole!" Knuckles said.

"Ew!" Cream commented.

"Look at all that damage!" Silver exclaimed.

"Those poor people!" Amy said.

"Those people must have been very scared," Blaze said.

"I wouldn't be surprise about how many people were lost," Rouge commented. "Not to mention how much damage is worth."

"They must have a poor warning system," Shadow commented.

"I hope we do something to help," Sonic said.

"Me too! How awful!" Amy agreed.

Ivorybone smoked his cigar. "Yes, it's indeed awful." He said, releasing rows of doughnut-shaped smokes outside from the limo window. "And you took the words from my mouth, Sonic. We are indeed going to help out the needy." He took out sheets of paper. "You're going to be performing at the Tornado Relief Program."

"We are?" The boys chorused together.

"A Relief Program?" Amy said.

"Kansas City?" Rouge said.

"Yes. Your new assignment is to sing at a charity concert in order give light to these residents, give those who are in state of darkness hope." Ivorybone instructed, reading the documents.

"Cool!" The Super Hyper Dudes said together.

"That sounds really nice!" Cream said.

"Yes. Plus it will also be good for publicity." Ivorybone said. "It will help add more energy to your career." _Not to mention boost up the economy! _He thought.

The boys looked at each other and felt ecstatic about their new assignment. They aren't just going to sing at a tornado relief drive, they are going to help bring light to people in need of assistance.


	7. A Trip to Kansas City

The next day, the Super Hyper Dudes' private jet plane designed with the band's official logo left from Mobius and travelled through the clouds on the way to Kansas City. It flew through the thick fluffy clouds.

"Wow, I can't believe we're going to Kansas City!" Amy exclaimed, looking outside the window. "I've never been to Kansas City."

"Me neither," Cream said.

"I have," Sonic said. "Before it was all...you know." He made a whirling sound as he was twirling his hand in a cone like a tornado. He then crashed his hand down on the palm of his other hand, describing the destruction of the town.

"Those poor people," Amy said. "I hope we're not too late!"

"Can you believe that we get to sing at a charity foundation?" Silver commented.

"We're going to perform at a concert that will encourage more people to donate some money to the homeless!" Knuckles said.

"I hope they give out diamonds," Rouge said.

"I hope there's a blood drive there," Tails said. "I hear they give out free cookies!"

"Cookies?" Cream heard.

"Though it's not much of a fun mission, but it might be good to stretch these muscles, other than singing!" Shadow said.

"This is amazing! Not about the tornado, but going out to help those who are unfortunate!" Blaze said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Ivorybone came into the luxury cabin and sat down on one of the comfy couches. He kept his eyes on the animals as he took a bottle of champagne from the fridge and a wine glass from the cabinets.

"Thanks for inviting us on this trip, guys!" Cream gratified.

"Sure, no problem, Cream!" Tails said.

"No trip is any fun without our gal friends over!" Sonic declared.

Ivorybone looked at the animals sternly. "You know, this was supposed to be a business trip. I didn't expect you lads to bring these lasses along."

"I hope you didn't mind, Mr. Ivorybone, but Amy and girls wanted to come along for the trip, and we couldn't say no," Sonic explained. "So we decided to bring them along."

"Yeah!" The boys nodded in agreement.

"Mmm-hmm!" The girls added together.

"Alright, very well." Ivorybone said, pouring his drink into a tiny wine glass. "But next time, ask me first, gentlemen." He took a sip of his apple ale.

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" The Super Hyper Dudes replied together. The girls looked at each other in question and wondered what's up with the big guy. He seemed a little too strict.

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Kansas City in 5 minutes!" Charles announced on the P.A. system. "Please put away from your lunch trays and bags, turn off cell phones, put on your seat belts and remained seated.

The passengers returned to their white comfy seats and obeyed the instructions.

The plane arrived at last in Kansas City. The animals looked outside their windows and gasped in awfulness. The metropolitan area of Kansas was in complete shambles. The buildings and skyscrapers crashed and laid in pieces. Trillions of houses were destroyed. The tornado's gigantic trail was still visible on the ground. The firemen, policemen, and construction crew were scavenging through the wreckages, hoping to find some more survivors. The people were shaken up and crying, feeling totally helpless. It was the work by the monster of nature. It was terrible scene for the animals to see and they couldn't wait to do something. The plane landed in the airport.

Next, the band group were riding in a fancy limousine where it drove through the neighborhood where everything was no better than they saw from the plane. Although the wind was calm now, the sky was still cloudy and people were still shaken up from the EF nightmare.

"Boy, what a mess!" Sonic said. "I haven't seen this much damage since Chaos washed away Station Square!"

"I haven't see this many damage since the Black Aliens blasted away Central City," Shadow said.

"Those poor poor people!" Amy said.

"I bet these kids were scared." Cream said. Her words came true when she saw a terrified dirty woman holding on to her two petrified children on the streets. Tails felt sorry for them.

"I bet lots of valuable stuff were destroyed along with the people's houses," Rouge said. "Not even worth scavenging."

"Rouge..." Knuckles said sternly.

"What? I'm just saying," Rouge said innocently. "It's not like I'm going to loot or something."

"We have to do something right away," Sonic declared. "We can't just sit here and wait for it to pass. There's got to be something we could do!"

"He's right!" Amy agreed. "Let's spread a little sunshine to those people!"

"Yeah!" The gang agreed. "Let's do it!"

"Now, boys, We're only here to sing, not become a rescue crew," Ivorybone replied.

"Ah, come on, Boss!" Sonic protested. "These people really need our help!"

"Yes, plus it will make us look good on TV." Rouge put in.

"Please, Boss?" Tails pleaded.

"Pretty please?" The rest of the group except Shadow asked together.

"Well, we are ahead of schedule," Ivorybone said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to help some people around. Knock yourself out, but don't forget, you have to come up on stage at precisely eleven o'clock."

"Cool," Sonic answered. He, the Super Hyper Dudes, and the girls exited the limousine, split up, and walked around the ruined city to help anyone who needs of assistance.

Meanwhile, Ivorybone had some other plans. "To the place where they keep the donation funds!" He commanded. "I need to have a word with the founders." He held out a small hard drive in his hand. He must be using this for a special purpose.

"Yes, sir!" Charles stepped on it. Ivorybone entered a charity drive lot and entered the fund raising truck.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the demolished town, Eggman was flying in his Eggmobile, hunting down his archenemies. "Where are they? I know they're here!" He said. "I can smell them!"

"With a big nose like that, you could smell everything!" Orbot said.

"Wow! Look at all that damage!" Cubot exclaimed. "That must have been one bad twister!" Eggman and the robots kept scouring the urban area.

* * *

"Everything was spinning, spinning, and spinning!" Sobbed a hysterical female weasel. "Round and round! It was the most horrifying experience of my life!" She was having an emotional breakdown. Knuckles and Rouge were there comforted her. "There now," he said.

"It's alright!" Rouge added. She secretly grabbed a jade brooch on the floor and tried to hid it in her breastplate. Knuckles stopped her by clearing his throat loudly. Rouge moodily put the brooch back on the dresser.

A Hispanic woman was jabbering in Spanish about her terrible ordeal. It translated. "I was just standing in my kitchen as usual, cooking rice and beans when suddenly, out of nowhere, the roof of my house ripped away into pieces. And the next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down from a tree. It was awful!" She sobbed hysterically.

"Si, Si!" Silver consoled in Spanish.

Blaze shook her head in pity and added in Spanish which translated "Such a naive race!w".

Cream was serving soup, chips, and apple juice to the homeless people while Tails gave out blankets and extra shoes to the barefooted residents. Shadow was scavenging through the wreckage with his super strength, picking survivors. Rouge also chipped in by getting the survivor off the trees.

Sonic and Amy walked around the devastated neighborhood, which lots of houses were destroyed. The residents lifted piles of wood in hope to recover what was left of their homes. They sat around in despair, unknowing what to do. The hedgehogs felt pain and sympathy for the homeless survivors. "I wish could I do something to lift their spirits up." Amy said.

"Me too!" Sonic agreed. He was holding Amy's hand.

Suddenly, there was a loud wailing coming from another direction. "Huh?" The hedgehogs looked that way. Up in a treehouse, there was a little human boy crying while he was clinging on a branch. "MOMMY! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He bawled. The treehouse looked like it was about to collapse. The hedgehogs gasped in concern.

"Help! Won't somebody help my baby?!" A woman cried desperately.

"Hang on!" Sonic came to the rescue. He grabbed the little boy on time before the whole treehouse crumpled into wood pieces. Sonic landed the boy safely into the mother's arms.

"Oh, bless you, Sonic!" She gratified. "I can't thank you enough!" She snuggled up her little boy securely.

"Phew! That was close!" Amy said. "Way to go, Sonic!"

"No problem!" Sonic rubbed his nose in prosperity.

"You there!" A voice called to him. Sonic and Amy looked that way.

Over there is a 12-year-old opossum boy with a small 7-year-old skunk girl whose pink pajamas was soiled.

"What's up?" Sonic answered.

"You Sonic, right? The leader of the Super Hyper Dudes?" The woodchuck boy said.

"The one and only," Sonic grinned.

"And I'm his girlfriend, Amy Rose," Amy said, holding on to Sonic's arms.

"We're your biggest fans! My name's Todd and this is Priscilla." The opossum introduced themselves.

Sonic bent down. "Hey there, Priscilla," he said to the black furry girl.

"Hello there, sweetie!" Amy added.

The skunk girl did not replied. She just whimpered softly and shook timidly as she clutched her bushy black and white tail in fright. Her sparkling blue eyes glistened in tears.

"She's a little shaken up," Todd said. "The roof of her house ripped away during a twister. A Toyota truck crashed into her bedroom." Priscilla cried softly when she remembered her awful experience.

"Aw! You poor thing!" Amy cooed, rubbing Priscilla's hair.

"She's also separated from her parents." Todd added.

Priscilla cried again. Sonic comforted her. "Oohh! It's okay, buddy," he soothed. "It'll be alright. You'll find your parents." Priscilla sniffled and rubbed her little pink nose.

The four walked down the neighborhood where they met up with the rest of the band team. "Hey, guys!" Sonic greeted.

"What's up!" Knuckles called.

"We found out that the remaining survivors are still sheltering underground!" Rouge said. "They think that the twister's going to come back!"

"But the storm's over!" Tails said. "There's no need to hide anymore!"

"They must be still too scared to go outside," Todd explained.

"Who could blame them?" Cream said. "I wouldn't want to go outside after a terrible storm!"

"Teh! If there's frequent danger in the area, then why live in it? This is why it's called Tornado Ally, people!" Shadow scoffed. "I swear, mortals have no common sense! Wimps!" He sneered.

"Shadow, show some sensitivity!" Silver scolded, kicking him in the ankles.

"They still need to go outside, they can't stay in the shelter forever," Blaze said.

"They wouldn't budge an inch," Todd said.

"There has to be way to get them to come up," Amy said. "Show them there's nothing to be afraid of."

Sonic thought about what he should do to give light up the people's spirits. He then cooked up an idea. "I got it!" He called up all his boyfriends together and formed up a meeting. They looked up and agreed all at once. Todd and Priscilla looked at them carefully.

Later, the Super Hyper Dudes decided to have their concert on the open field. They stood aline on a foundation where a large house used to be. Todd sat at a unscathed piano for music. "We like to dedicate this song for the people of Kansas City and the little ones," Sonic announced in his microphone. "Don't give up!" The homeless people gathered around and heed the boy band's presence.

A badger started playing the piano. The boys picked it up and started humming together. They harmonized beautifully, filling up the whole area. _"Hey Little One, are you feeling alright?" _Sonicwent first. _"You look quite affright!"_

_"You must had a terrible, terrible dream that you were all alone!" _Tails sang next.

_"There was nobody there to deliver you from the twilight zone!" _Knuckles sang third.

_"The world is one cold, scary globe, but as long we have each other, life can be better," _Silver sang.

_"So put your hands together and give up all the woe and join hands with the brothers and sisters!" _Shadow sang last.

_"And we will raise up and bring light back into this world!" _The Super Hyper Dudes chorused in sync and spread sunlight across the depressed town. The citizens stood by and listened to their comforting tune. Todd picked up little Priscilla in his arms who held his furry head together.

_"Raise up, It will be alright! No matter what, it will be alright, as long as I'm here! I will be there to protect you from harm!" _The boys vocalized. _"La la la! Na da da!"_

As they guide their angel voices all over the demolished city, life and flowers instantly grew and bloom as if sown and watered by the Super Hyper Dudes' love and power. It was a good omen to all the people of Kansas. The birds were also singing to the birds tune. Sunlight peaked through the thick gray clouds.

Nearby, Eggman, flying in his Eggmobile with his henchbots, picked it up and located the enemies. "Aha! There you are!" Eggman said. He was about to set target on them and fire up some missiles when suddenly, his mobile started moving back and forth in sweet tune due to the boys' singing. "Hey, what the! What's going on?!" He spat out as he held on. Orbot and Cubot hummed along.

The boys continued their mini concert at the ruined neighborhood. _"Raise up, the sun has arisen up! Raise up and raise your hands up! Raise up and keep your chin up! I will be RIGHT here with you and I WILL hold on until you learn to pick yourself up!"_

_"Oh YEAH YEAH!" _Silver hollered in harmony.

Todd and Priscilla looked at the door of the underground shelter to see what happens next.

Down below, the people in the shelter heard the music above and wandered what was going on. They wanted to come up but they're still too afraid. A young preteen wolf went up the steps and cautiously peaked his head outside. He then fully stepped outside in the sunshine.

One by one, the residents did the same thing and emerged from the darkness of the underground shelter. They took tiny baby steps into the light. They shielded their eyes as they crossed over the barrier and stepped into the sunlight, finally outside. Amy, Todd, and the girls was excited when the people faced their fears and were finally outside.

The last one in the shelter was an old lady goat. A bear cub helped her get back on her feet and guided her to outside in the open.

The people cheered lividly and loudly when the song was over. The entire area was once again filled with happiness as the wounded rift in the state has been sealed up. Cubot and Orbot applauded for the Super Hyper Dudes while Eggman in his Eggmobile folded his arms and blatted in distaste.

The Super Hyper Dudes took a bow. Amy and the girls encored for their boyfriends. Sonic winked at young opossum and little skunk girl. Todd smiled in hope and gratitude and Priscilla cracked a smile, showing her missing two front teeth. Then in the crowd, a pair of adult skunks were looking around for their missing child. "Priscilla? Priscilla!" The mother called out.

Priscilla's ears perked up and turned around. Her face exhilarated when she saw her mommy and daddy standing there, looking overjoyed and relieved when they saw that their daughter is alive and safe.

"Look, Priscilla!" Todd pointed out. "There's your parents!"

The little skunk girl shrilled in happiness as she rushed up to her parents and hugged them both tightly. The skunk family was reunited at last.

Sonic was happy when he witnessed that. He was glad that everyone in Kansas City was also happy and enlightened once again. Amy hugged her boyfriend as saying nice job. Rouge, Blaze, and Cream congratulated their boyfriends as well. A couple of people were checking out Shadow. "Hmm...I wonder where Mr. Ivorybone is?" Tails asked.

"Who?" Knuckles asked.

"Our manager," Silver put in. "I haven't seen him since we got here. What could he be doing?"

"Who knows, he's probably doing boring manager stuff, like signing some papers and stuff," Knuckles guessed.

In the crowd, Ivorybone returned to the outdoor area with a secret sack of something in his arms and stealthily got in the limousine. He then secretly stuffed an tiny hard drive back into his white pocket and patted on it. He then looked inside the sack and snickered. "Mission accomplished!" He smirked. "Charles, what's the next assignment?"

Charles, in the driver's seat turned around and showed him the schedule on the PDA.

"Perfect!" The big bald manager smirked and rubbed his hands together in eagerness. "Step on it! The boys are on the next show..." He grinned excitedly. "Next show...More cold hard cash! I'm telling you, Charles, these lads are a absolute gold mine! They are making me fabulously rich and more powerful than ever!" He guffawed out loud.

"But what about the boys, sir?" The robot servant asked. "What do they gain?"

"Those furry little weirdos? They do gain something! Lots of attention from the population around the globe of course! What more could they possible want?"

"I guess you're right," Charles turned the wheel around. They pulled over to the streets where their clients are on their way back to their long fancy ride.

"SHD! SHD! SDH!" The people screamed at the top of their lungs. The Super Hyper Dudes waved back to the crowd as they walked down the aisle of honor by these loving adoring fans. Amy and the girls followed them as well, waving back.

"Good-Bye! Thank you!" Todd hollered after his idols. Priscilla giggled as she waved good-bye to the boy band.

Everybody got in the limousine and took off. The animals made themselves comfortable. "Well done, boys! You put up a jolly good show! Even though that wasn't on the schedule but still, that was splendid!" Ivorybone recommended.

"Well, we had to do something to get these people's spirits up!" Sonic said. "We're heroes too, you know."

"That's right! Sonic can do anything!" Amy added.

"And so can my Knuckie Poo!" Rouge added.

"And Silver!" Blaze said.

"And Tails!" Cream added.

"Don't forget about Shadow!" Sonic added.

"Yes, yes, now onward to the KC Tornado Relief Program!" Ivorybone commanded.

"Yes sir!" Charles sped up a little.

Ivorybone sat on his seat. He seemed to be more interested in business than in helping people. The boys looked at each other and wondered.

"You saw it right here, folks!" Announced Donny Bass, the music news anchorman. "That was the Super Hyper Dudes, live at Kansas City. Looks like they did a double charity concert for the Kansas City Tornado Relief! Because of them, lots of donations from various anonymous callers were pouring in rapidly like a truckload of cranberries!" He's eyes began to water. "Not only are they talented and famous, but they are oh so generous and kindhearted! They would stop and help the less fortunate!" He paused and sniffled. "Aren't they wonderful?"

Eggman was watching the news in television in his lair. He growled. "Oh shut up!" He threw his bowl of pudding and splatted it at the large screen.

"Boss!" You're going to break that!" Orbot said.

"I think these boys are wonderful!" Cubot said.

"Shut up!" Eggman snapped. He threw his fist at him which Cubot ducked. "You two!" Eggman pointed at his henchbots. "Make yourself useful and go spy on the Sonic boys. If you find any interesting juicy gossip, come report to me! But nothing like junk! Got it?"

"Yes, sir boss!" Cubot saluted.

"It shall be done!" Orbot added. He and his yellow friend scrambled out of here and left the Egg Base on their assignment. Eggman returned to the television screen. He thought about that bald man, Ivirybone again. "Hmm...I can't help but think that I've seen this fathead before. Do I know him from somewhere?" He placed his hand on his chin.

On TV, Donnie the bass fish took out a hanky and blew it on his nose. He must be touched from that moment. He sighed and threw the handkerchief away. "Anyway, here's their next hit music video, 'I'm Your Rebel'." He presented the Super Hyper Dudes' latest music video on screen.

**Sorry, this chapter's been reedited. It was so good to be back home from camp.**

**Peace**


	8. The Boys' Big Break

**Attention Readers,**

**Sorry for the confusion but I decided to replace this chapter with a new one. You see, I wrote in such a rush because I was going to summer camp and I'm not really satisfied with the one I wrote. So I did some changes here. But don't worry, there will be more to come. I will finish this story, I promise. I hope everyone's enjoying it. Tell me what you think.**

**Peace!**

The music video started out where in the middle of the night, a swarm of authorities were surrounding an abandoned building in outskirts of the city. Sirens blared out through the area.

"This is the police!" One of the actors portraying a cop shouted through the megaphone. "Come out with your hands up!"

Inside the abandoning building, Super Hyper Dudes remained in the shadows of the walls, hiding from the police. They looked at each other and nodded as they are about to do something. Rock and pop music started playing as the boys began their professional performance. _"If you think that you got me cornered and trapped, you began think again!"_ Sonic began.

_"Because I will just bounce back and rise again!"_ Silver sang.

_"When I was kid, I had to follow all the rules!"_ Tails sang.

_"But now that I am free from these chains, I will start making my own rules!"_ Knuckles sang next.

_"No law and reiniformant is going to hold me back and fight to the very end!"_ Shadow sang last.

A music video director was sitting in his chair, filming the whole scene. The Super Hyper Dudes are creating a new music video.

The Super Hyper Dudes then stepped outside the window and stood on the edge ten stories high. _"'Cause I am your Rebel!"_ They sang together and rose their hands in the air and were about to jump.

"We have you SURROUNDED!" The cop shouted again.

The quintet leaped from the building and landed on the ground where the authorities are facing. _"We will not run away, when there's a fight going on!"_ The boys sang as they began to resist the police force. _"We will stay and we will fight! We resist in any other way!"_ The boys began to resist the cops and SWAT Team.

_"We won't go down without a fight, this all for you!"_ Sonic sang as he kicked some guns off the shocked police men's hands.

_"I'm Your Rebel!"_

_"I will not even think twice to hold back! I will give it all I got!"_ Knuckles sang as he punched the SWAT soldiers out. _"I'm Your Rebel!"_

Tails was running from the police car and ran into a dead end. _"No matter what the situation, I will not throw in the towel!"_ He shielded his eyes as the police car shone the headlights on him.

_"I'm Your Rebel!"_

_"I will refuse and resist, so don't even try!"_ Shadow did a backflip on the police car.

_"I'm Your Rebel!"_

_"They can lock me up and throw away the key!"_ Silver sang as he was being dragged into a police car by a cop. _"But they will never ever lock away my spirit!"_

_"Cause I Am Your Rebel!"_ The Super Hyper Dudes danced on the streets with the backup dancers dressed like hooligans.

Along with the filming crew, Ivorybone watched his clients in the process, recording everything in his PDA.

At the next scene of the music video, The Super Hyper Dudes each had their mugshots taken, looking hot, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver.

_"You can run, but you can't hide!"_ Silver sang in the next scene where he was behind bars with the dancing cellmates. _"I will find you and track you down!"_

_"And when I do, we will run away together and have our own freedom life!"_ Tails and Shadow sang when they are at the interrogation room with other performers dressed as detectives and FBI agents.

_"Don't even try! I got strength and spirit on my side!"_ Knuckles sang as he stood between the grooving large thugs.

_"I'm your Rebel! I will fight for my rights! I will not go down without a fight!"_ Sonic vocalized on the top of his lungs as he stood on top of a building where a helicopter was hovering over him.

_"I'm Your Rebel! I'm Your Rebel! I'm Your Re-Re-Rebel!"_

_"I AM YOUR REBEL!"_ The Super Hyper Dudes posed with the rest of the cast of criminals as the music video ended.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" Shouted the director. "Great job, everyone. You too, Super Hyper Dudes!"

The bell rang, the shooting was over. The film crew began to take everything down, scenery and all. All the backup dancers eased up and returned to their dressing rooms.

The Super Hyper Dudes, worn out from the music video walked away from the set, grabbed their water bottles and snacks from the interns and sat on their chairs at the dressers. They look pretty beat. "Whew! What a day!" Sonic said.

"I feel pretty good!" Silver said, drinking his water bottle.

"Doing this video makes me feel like a different person!" Tails exclaimed cheerfully. He munched on some cheese crackers. "I could do this all the time!"

"I hope Rouge will be able to watch that!" Knuckles said, wiping his sweat with a towel.

"It's worth my time!" Shadow said.

Nearby, Ivorybone was talking on his cellphone again. "You got all that, mate? I want this video edited and ready by the deadline! The Super Hyper are going to be taking their first tour across the United States!" He spoke. "That's right! They are going to have surprise of their life! Yes, they'll be ready. I have something planned that will keep the young lads famous for a long time." He grinned deviously as he gazed at the Super Hyper Dudes. "Jolly good, thank you very much!" He clapped his cellphone shut.

"Guess what, gentlemen?" He approached his clients.

"What?" The boys asked together.

"You're going to be introduced to the United States of America in person!" Ivorybone said. "You'll be taking the tour to each and every state and perform in every gig in the country!"

The boys' faces filled up with excitement. "The whole United States?"

"That's awesome!" Knuckles said.

"Sweet!" Silver added.

"I've never travelled to the United States before!" Tails said.

"I have," Sonic said. "Lots of times! But I wouldn't mind visiting them again!"

"It's time we take your career to a whole new level!" Ivorybone said, rubbing his bald head. "The world must know who you really are, I mean besides being a hero and all." His sunglasses gleamed in the lights. "Not only are you being promoted, but you're getting a special treat...from me! As my way of saying 'jolly well done!' and 'thank you!', lads!"

They boys loved what they are hearing. "Perfect!" Shadow smirked.

The boys whooped from their chairs, cheered out loud, and slapped hands together.

"Aw man, this is great!" Sonic said. "I gotta call Amy and share the exciting news with her!"

Nearby at the studio room, Eggman's loony robots heard it all through the air vent. "Did you hear that, Orbot?" Cubot spoke up. "The Super Hyper Dudes are taking the American Tour!"

"Not only that, but the boys are getting a special reward too!" Orbot said. "We got to tell the boss!" He and his yellow friend slid through the routes of the air vents and left the building.

Sonic called on his cell phone. "Hello?" That was a reply from Amy.

"Hey, Amy, guess what?"

"What?"

"You won't believe it but Ivorybone's taking us on the American Tour! The whole United States!" Sonic informed with excitement.

"The American Tour? The whole United States?" Amy repeated.

"Yeah, we going to perform at every concert in each state! Isn't that awesome?"

"Wow, already you're taking the promotional tour! Wow, that's...something!" Amy's voice lowered. There was some silence on the phone.

"What's the matter, Amy?" Sonic asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Amy answered in a small tone.

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yes." Amy stifled. Something's definitely griping her.

"Amy, is there something you want to tell me?" Sonic asked in a concerned tone.

"Wait until we come over to your concert tonight," Amy said. Their conversation went off with a click.

"Hmmm..." Sonic thought. He looked at his boyfriends and wondered what's up.

* * *

Next to the newsstand, Eggman was lounging in his Eggmobile, reading his newspaper when his henchbots came reporting back to him.

"Hey, boss!" Cubot shouted.

"Boss, sir!" Orbot added. "We got something to tell you!"

"What's the buzz?" Eggman asked, still reading the paper and flipping pages.

"Sonic and his friends are taking the American Tour and won't be back for a couple of weeks." Orbot reported.

"What else is new?" Eggman said sarcastically, flipping another page.

"And, their manager Ivorybone is giving them a special present!" Cubot added. "A very special present!"

"Ivorybone..." Eggman went into deep thought when he caught that name. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Eh?" Cubot and Orbot spoke up in question.

"Oh, never mind!" Eggman snapped out of it. "Give me one good reason why I should care?"

"That special treat that the bald guy's giving them might be something important..." Orbot answered. "You know, like maybe...a Chaos Emerald!"

"A Chaos Emerald you say?" Eggman looked up in interest. "Hmm...Interesting. Well then, in that case, we better stalk them and steal their Chaos Enerald during their trip!" He grinned mischievously. The henchbots sighed and wasn't pleased at what their master was thinking. That meant another goose chase.

"Here we go again!" Orbot commented in disfavor.

"Pack your bags, boys! We're taking the tour!" Eggman annouced. His Eggmobile transformed in a large monster truck-like vehicle (the one from Sonic All-Stars Racing) and sped off to the darkness of the streets, willing to hunt down their prey.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Station Square Entertainment Center, the same one the Jay Blue Birds performed, a massive mob of people were waiting in line, hoping to see their favorite band. Tickets were sold out and the auditorium was packed with thousands and thousands fans, screaming and lauding for the arrival of famous Super Hyper Dudes.

At the boys' dressing rooms, the girls are with them, discussing the sudden promotion given by their mysterious big-boned manager.

"An American Tour?" Blaze said. "I don't believe it!"

"It's true! We are taking the American Tour!" Silver said. "Ivorybone said so!"

"He said it's time to take our career to a whole new level!" Tails said.

"He thinks that it's time we boost our popularity and show the nation who we really are!" Knuckles said.

"That's great that you're getting promoted, but don't you think it's rather weird that you moving this thing too fast?" Blaze asked in concern.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"First of all, you've only been famous for about a week," Blaze said. "Secondly, it's not unusual that a lifespan of a boy band is only for one year. I'm not saying you'll fail! I'm very proud of you all! I just want you to be careful!"

"Yeah, my mom told me that when things are too good to be true, there may have a sharp dagger hidden beneath the pile of goodness," Amy added.

"Relax, Amy!" Sonic assured. "What could possibly go wrong!"

"Yeah, come on, guys! You should be happy for us! This is the greatest thing that's happy to us!" Silver said. "It doesn't happen to all bands! This is our lucky break!"

"He's right!" Tails added. "Chances like these are like, one in a million! It's a rare opportunity that's hard to come by!"

"It's true, we should be happy that our boys made it to the top!" Cream said, hugging her foxy friend.

"It doesn't matter how fast these boys are getting promoted as long as they are getting money and treasure!" Rouge said.

"Besides, the reason why we got promoted is because we deserve it!" Shadow added. "We don't suck at all, unlike most bands."

"We just don't want anything bad to happen to you, guys," Blaze said.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen," Sonic assured. He placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Look, even when we're famous, we still love you and we'll always be good friends! You understand, Amy?" He gazed into her eyes.

Amy sighed deeply, took a while to accept Sonic's promise, and then smiled. "Okay, Sonic, I believe you!" She kissed Sonic on the nose that made him blush.

"Yeah, that's right! We'll all stay together!" Knuckles agreed.

"We all will!" Silver assured.

"We're a team!" Tails added. The girls smiled as they believed in their boyfriends.

"All right then, go for it!" Blaze said. "But make sure this doesn't go straight to your heads!" She rubbed Silver's slated head.

"We won't!" Silver beamed.

"If anyone tries to mess with us, will answer to me!" Shadow smirked, pounding his fists together.

"And me!" Knuckles said, presenting his spiky fists.

Everyone laughed together. That moment ended when the bald chubby manager entered the boys' dressing room.

"Gentlemen? It's showtime!" Ivorybone announced. "Shouldn't keep the fans waiting."

"Wish us luck, guys!" Sonic said. He and his boyfriends left the dressing room and were escorted by the security guards, on their way to the platforms. The girls watched them go.

"You don't need luck!" Amy said. "You always succeed every time!"

"So it is!" Sonic grinned. He and his friends got on a rounded lift which leads to the concert stage above. The boys took a pose as the elevated trapdoor ferried them to their next assignment. They boys are about to put on a show. They were all were shining leather fabric suits that matched the colors of their furs.

"SHD! SHD! SHD!" The people shouted in rhythm, making waves. The auditorium got dark, spotlights shone all over the place. On stage, smoke appeared all over the dance floors, unveiling the familiar figures that just appeared on stage.

The fans screamed even louder when their idols finally appeared on stage. The Super Hyper Dudes stood on stage proudly as the fans screamed their names.

"WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" Screamed a girl.

"YOU'RE THE BEST, KNUCKLES!" Bellowed another one.

"WE LOVE YOU SILVER!"

"TAILS!"

"SHADOW YOU ROCK!" Announced a girl.

"SONIC!"

"HELLO EVERBODY!" Sonic announced through the microphone of his headset. "ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?!"

"YEAH!" Screamed everyone.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

The people screamed deafeningly.

"ARE YOU SURE?"

The people screamed again. Lots carried adoring signs and light-up necklaces and bracelets.

"THEN LET'S GOOOOOO!"

"SONIC!"

KNUCKLES!"

"TAILS!"

"SILVER!"

"SHADOW!"

"ROCK AND ROLL!" The musicians began to play the electric instruments, producing pop and rock music. The boys got down with it and danced to the music. The crowd roared. Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge listened near the stage and danced to their music.

The boys got together and moved step by step to the beat.

_"You know, Life was pretty hard and full of dull until music came along."_ Sonic sang.

_"At first it was classical, folk music, jazz, and then rock-n-roll,"_ Knuckles sang.

_"And then pop music was born and it swept the nation!"_ Tails sang.

The boys moved their hips in rhythm.

_"We're gonna rock this world and we're gonna rock it good, and then we're gonna make everyone dance to the hilt! And we're gonna make sure everyone has a good time! Everybody gather round and rock with us!"_

Up above, Eggman and his henchmen stood on a balcony, observing the enemies.

Then backup dancers arrived on stage and supported the Super Hyper Dudes. At each tower, a bunch of girls in sexy dance costumes appeared in the bolts of lightning and shook their tails as they moved their hips in rhythm.

_"We're gonna rock this world this world and rock it good!" _Tails sang and gave out a "I Luv Rock" gesture.

"We'll even make your mama scream in joy!" Silver sang his line.

_"You'll never see the music like this!"_ Shadow sang. _"This is a new type of rock!"_

Eggman bopped his head in rhythm as he observed the enemies. Cubit and Orbot danced and grooved to the music.

Ivorybone shook his bald held like a rattle. He then turned his head to Charles and nodded "it's time". Charles switch on the lever that brought in more beautiful colorful lights that swept the entire auditorium. The crowd lauded in excitement.

_"We're gonna rock this planet and we're gonna rock it good! We'll bring everyone to their kneeeeeee-eeeeeeess!"_ The Super Hyper Dudes got on their knees and vocalized in slow tempo.

The people were entranced by their music, hypnotized by their voices. They looked as if they got caught under the spells of their musical notes.

_"Oh yeah, let's paaaaarrrrr-tyyyyy!"_ The boys sang. Sweat rolled down from their heads.

Meanwhile, while the boys performed on stage, fans and anonymous people left gifts at the SHD's dressing room door while others dropped off gold, money, and possessions at Ivorybone's office door.

Eggman bopped his head in rhythm as he observed the enemies. Cubit and Orbot danced The boys stood align._ "Cause we are the mighty, mighty, champions!"_ They shook their bodies hard as they are about to wrap this up.

_"We're gonna rock this place, we're gonna rock your house! And then we're gonna rock the whole world until we die! We're going to march through the cities, the towns, the countries, and spread our love! We'll rock your mama, your grandpa, your cousin, even your dog! Dance with us and we'll show you a good time! We're gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, GONNA ROCK YOUR WORLD!"_

The song ended. The audience went wild. The Super Hyper Dudes and the backup singers stood up proudly as they received all the glory and love from all their fans. Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Cream smiled as they are extremely proud of their boyfriends.

The boys' dressing room was filled with gifts from lots of admirers. Meanwhile, Ivorybone's office was filled with boxes of contributed money. Ivorybone smirked in glee and rubbed his hands together in joy. "Excellent! It worked!" He said. "People are suckers for those lads that they'll do anything for them, even give up their valuables and possessions!" He held out a pearl necklace. He held out a box of money to his assistant. "Rent the RV! That should be enough!"

Charles held the box of money. "Yessir! Right away!" He flew outside the SS Entertainment Center.

"Make you rent a good one!" Ivorybone hollered from the window.

Eggman left the balcony and departed on his Egg Monster. "Excellent! Let's move boys!" He announced to his henchbots.

* * *

At sunrise, the Super Hyper Dudes were standing outside their magnificently designed luxury RV, getting ready for their first time American Tour. It had their official logo painted on it. Their girlfriends helped them put their luggage inside the components and made sure they had everything they need. Ivorybone was also checking on things. "Everything all set, Charles?" He asked his robot servant.

"It's all good, sir!" Charles replied. "Right, we gonna get all the money, gold, and the treasure in Las Vegas-"

Ivorybone quickly rapped his head to silence. "Silence, you clot!" He hissed. "Do you want them to find out our real plans?"

"Sorry, sir!" Charles whispered silently. The two looked outside the RV, making sure nobody heard them. The boys were still talking to their girlfriends, except for Shadow who was talking to the commander.

"I can't believe you're taking the American tour!" Amy said. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah, we're going to see the whole bunch of states and sing a couple of concerts," Sonic said. "It's going to be a lot of fun!"

"Yeah," Amy chuckled. The two hedgehogs gazed at each other for that they won't be seeing each other for a whole month. "Well, I'll be seeing you later, Ame," Sonic said.

Amy hugged Sonic very tightly. "Oh Sonic!" She cried. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

Sonic grunted and patted her on the back. "I'll miss you too, Amy." He smiled.

"Promise me you'll take care and call me when you have a chance!" Amy said, tears seeming from her green eyes.

"Don't worry, Amy, I will!" Sonic kissed her on the cheek. Amy giggled when she nuzzled her blue flame's nose. Sonic nuzzled back.

"Be sure to drop a line sometime, Silver," Blaze said.

"I'll contact you by video mail, Blaze," Silver said. "I promise."

"You better, don't forget," Blaze said bossily. She then looked at boyfriend lovingly and hugged him real tight. Silver hugged her back as well.

"We'll be back in a couple of weeks!" Knuckles said. He hugged Rouge who kissed him on the nose. "I'll see you soon."

"Take care, Knuckie Poo, and behave yourself," Rouge said, twirling his dreadlocks.

"I'll bring you a bunch of souvenirs," Knuckles kissed Rouge on the cheek.

"Make sure they're glamorous, not to mention shiny," Rouge chuckled.

"Stay away from the Master Emerald while I'm gone," Knuckles advised. "But be sure it's safe but nothing more!"

Tails and Cream hugged each other very tightly. "Have a safe trip, Tails!" She said. "Don't forget to write!"

"Will do, Cream," Tails said, looking warmly at his bunny friend. "I'll see you in four weeks!"

"You do whatever it takes to accomplish your goal, soldier," the G.U.N. Commander said. "Though, singing may not be your thing, but you still do good for our nation, Shadow. You never fail to surprise us!"

"Sir!" Shadow saluted to Commander Abraham.

"Gentlemen, I believe it's time to go now," Ivorybone addressed his clients.

The boys went inside the RV and settled by the windows where they took one last look to their loved ones. They waved them goodbye before the RV took off. The girls bid them farewell as Charles shifted the gear stick in order to move the enormous luxurious motor home away from the sidewalk of the Ivorybone's Music Productions Studio and made toward the exit of the parking lot.

Cream was waving a white tissue, shedding some tears as she waved good-bye to her boyfriend. The girls felt heavy emotions over their boyfriends leaving but they were very proud of them. Soon the Hyper Dudes were on their way to the United States and won't be home for the next month. They are making their singing careers big. They felt very anxious as their bus travelled through the night city. Eggman, in his Egg Monstertailed them from behind. Cubot and Orbot came along for the ride.


	9. The American Tour

The Super Hyper Dudes travelled all over the USA. They went from Station Square to Massachusetts, to Vermont, to New Hampshire where they performed each concert gig in each county and city.

The Super Hyper Dudes then visited New York City, the Big Apple. They were amazed by the sight of the enormous beautiful city. It was ten times bigger than Station Square. They saw the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, and gave out a mini concert in Central Park to the screaming requesting pedestrians. Their manager, Ivorybone sat on a park bench with an ice cream in his hand, watching his boys play. Nearby, Cubot and Orbot were throwing stones and chasing geese (and then geese chased after Cubot) while their master, Eggman was hiding in a green tree, spying on the Super Hyper Dudes in hopes of gathering information about the boys' weaknesses. Most of the time, Eggman kept glimpsing at Ivorybone, thinking that he might know this British bald-headed man somewhere.

The boys even visited the National September 11 Memorial &amp; Museum and paid their respects to the heroes of Ground Zero. The boys sang a tribute at the North Pool while Ivorybone stood at the gift shop waiting for more contributions. He set his eyes on a donation box of change and money, next to the souvenir shop cashiers.

The famous boy band stayed at New York for a few days and gave out shows in the city's most famous entertainment venues, such as the Radio City Music Hall and Broadway theatre.

Next, they went to Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Maryland, and Virginia. The Super Hyper Dudes went to Washington D.C. to perform their next concert. They even stopped at the White House and met the President of the United States. Each boy shook hands with the big man and the daughter in a red dress ran downstairs and hugged the animal boy band. Meanwhile, Ivorybone was touring at the inside of the White House, looking at the art portraits and antiques. He then talked to some secretaries about something.

The spectacular boy band travelled to the Carolinas and to Florida.

In Miami, the Super Hyper Dudes showed off at an outdoor concert at a beach. The surfers, beachgoers, and the babes danced to their music.

The boys' tour bus followed the planned route on the map of USA. It stopped at Alabama, Mississippi, Arkansas, Texas, and Missouri.

During their visit in Louisiana, the Super Hyper Dudes took the time to sightsee the jazzy and glorious city of New Orleans and played a concert on a steamboat over the Missouri River. Silver tried some Cajun stew and felt the fiery taste in his mouth. It smoked from his nose. The poor hedgehog gulped down several glasses of red drinks, causing him to breathe a bigger flame! Sonic and the gang laughed. Down by the river, Eggman was following them in his Egg Monster turned boat and intended to chase his prey at full throttle, but was blockaded by a mob of alligators that snarled and opened their mouthful of fangs. Eggman took out his ray gun to fight back while his henchbots held together in fear. When the steamboat arrived at the pier, Ivorybone stopped by at a voodoo shop and bought some stuff.

In Kentucky, the boys in western outfits performed at a country hall where the cowboys and cowgirls were having hoedown.

In Ohio, the Super Hyper Dudes met some farmers and Amish people and took the time to let the simple folks take likings for the boy band. It was the only place Tails wasn't too thrilled be here because the Amish don't ever use technology, not even tractors. Eggman was completely bored and immediately evacuated from Amish country.

They travelled to Illinois where they saw the Willis Tower and performed at the Chicago Theatre.

The boys toured all over the northern United States; Wisconsin, Iowa, Minnesota, South Dakota, North Dakota, Wyoming, Idaho, and Oregon.

The boy band took the time to stop and to enjoy the wonderful sights of America. They took photos of themselves in front of landmarks they visited such as the Yellow National Park.

In one snapshot when they were at Mount Rushmore, Sonic pretended he was "picking" the nose of the large granite head of George Washington. Tails and Silver laughed at his joke while Knuckles and Shadow just shook their heads in no-nonsense. Little did they realize that they are being watched and followed by their enemy, Dr. Eggman.

In Los Angeles, California, the Super Hyper Dudes went to Hollywood and saw and got acquainted with movie stars and attended movie premieres. They even considered in starring a minor cameo roles in a movie!

While the Super Hyper Dudes were doing their jobs at the the dry area of the Grand Canyon, Arizona, Ivorybone was looking around inside gift, investigated the staff area as if looking for something. He secretly entered a private room for a brief time and then a moment later, he walked out of there, acting casual. He had a satisfied smug on his face and whistled like he owned the place. A staff came back into the same private room and shouted "what the heck happened here!" He then called the janitor and scolded him for doing a terrible job. The janitor looked up in confusion. Cubot and Orbot saw everything and wondered what was going on.

Four weeks has passed, the Super Hyper Dudes visited every single state of America and fulfilled their duties. They more they sang, they more famous and popular they became, the more fascinated the nation became, the more gifts and contributions Ivorybone gained, and the further away Eggman got in vain attempt, the more annoyed he became and was about to pop a vein on his bald head.

The SHD's tour bus arrived at the very last state of America, Las Vegas, Nevada. The RV drove through city streets at night where everything was magical. It was a dream come true. Every single building was lit up with colorful lights and neons. There were famous attractions, show clubs, restaurants, snazzy hotels, and everything. There's even a building with a enormous Sphinx and pyramid. The boys looked outside the windows and beamed in excitement.

"Whoa! Awesome!" They exclaimed in awe.

"Amazing!" Tails said.

"Neato!" Silver exclaimed.

"Las Vegas!" Sonic said.

"This takes me back when I had to find all the lost pieces of the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said.

"Hmph! I've seen better!" Shadow said casually.

"Hmm-hmm! Fantastic indeed!" Ivorybone said, sipping his apple cider from a wine glass. "Just think, there are plenty places for you to be! So many things, so little time!"

The RV parked outside the gigantic extravagant building called Bellagio. It had with a sparkling sensational water fountain and searchlights beaming into the sky, welcoming the famous boy band. Sonic and his friends were fascinated by it. "Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Double whoa!" Tails added.

"What a hotel!" Silver said.

"Better than the last one we stayed in!" Knuckles said. Everyone stepped out of the RV.

"Good to hear that, because this is the hotel you're be staying. I picked it out for you, boys," Ivorybone said. "Since this is the last stop of the trip, I thought I make it special for you boys. A perfect reward for all your hard work."

The boys felt very excited and overwhelmed. It was too good to be true.

"Thanks, Ivorybone!" Sonic gratified.

"It looks awesome!" Tails said.

"If you think that's awesome on the outside, wait until we go inside," Ivorybone headed straight for the hotel entrance. "Walk this way." The boys followed while Charles carried all their luggage. When they arrived at the main lobby, the hotel's employees and other guests stood in two rows of the red carpet and applauded for the arrival of the very special guests. There's even a banner hanging over the arch pinned by red roses, saying "Welcome, Super Hyper Dudes!".

"Thank you, thank you!" Sonic and the crew addressed their fans and waved to them. A teenage girl skipped up to them and pleaded for their autographs. They each signed their signatures on her book. The girl gave Shadow a peck on the cheek and skipped along. The man with two Pekingeses greeted the boy band. The dogs licked the boys' feet, Sonic petted them. Then there was a person in a Arabian costume with a live camel. "As-Salam Alaykom," he greeted in Arabic.

The camel licked Knuckles on the face with its long pink tongue, leaving the red echidna dripping in sticky saliva. "Ew!" He groaned in aversion. The boys chuckled. As the music team walked around the lavish hotel, the boys were bewitched by the artistic decorations and architecture. It had numerous passages leading to poker rooms, restaurants, gardens, even a shopping mall. "Man, I wanna look around! There's so many to explore!" Silver said, beaming.

"Me too!" Tails said.

"I could explore the whole building in minute!" Sonic said.

"There will be plenty of time for that, boys," Ivorybone said. "Let's check into our rooms first."

As the music crew were about to go in the elevator, Tails stopped by and took a drink at the chocolate waterfall fountain. "Come on, Tails! Let's go!" Sonic called. Tails scurried after his friends in the elevator before the doors closed.

Outside in the city, Eggman and his robots had also arrived to Las Vegas. They looked a little worn out from their interesting trek around the USA. Eggman grumbled grouchily as steered his almost beat-up vehicle while the rusty robots looked around in glee. "Wow! Look at all the pretty lights!" Cubot's blue robotic eyes sparkled. "It's like being in a magical ride!"

"But we won't have to pay for it!" Cubot answered.

Eggman scoured around the magical city. "Where are they? I know I'm closing in on them..." He said to himself. He then spotted the SHD's awesome RV parked outside of the hotel they are staying. "Aha! Found you!" He sneered. His Eggmobile skidded to the dark ally. He remained in the shadows of the back ally of the boys' hotel.

"Where are we going, boss?" Orbot asked.

"In here," Eggman stopped and made camp at the black back ally where the dumpster dwell and the homeless hang out.

"Why are we here?" Orbot asked.

"We shall remain right here and wait for our boys to arrive!" Eggman planned. "This time, Sonic will not outrun me and I shall have him at my grasp! Ha ha ha!"

"When are we going to take the Chaos Emerald, boss?" Orbot asked.

"As soon as the big guy hands it out to the boys, then we will strike and show Sonic and his geeky friends the true power of Eggman!" The evil doctor said.

"Ooohhh...okay!" Orbot said.

"How come these boys get to stay in a fancy comfy hotel while we get stuck in a dirty cold alley?" Cubot asked in envy. "It ain't fair!"

Eggman found a half-filled can of baked beans in the dumpster. He hissed at a homeless man who tried to take it away from him.

The music crew arrived at the top floor. They checked into their doors of their suites and stepped into their staying spot. The boys gasped at what they are gawking at. Their room was bigger than they could imagine, bigger than the President's office! It had a super hot living room with a large wide screen television that filled the wall, a jacuzzi, a dance pad, a Tiki kitchen with a snack bar, a room with mini casino machines, and a impressive bedroom with king-sized comfy beds. There were also trophies and Egyptian ornaments. It looked more like a royal apartment than a room! The boys looked around and praised with joy. "Wow! Now that's 'suite'!" Sonic said, smiling.

"Super Suite!" Tails exclaimed. He got on one of the king beds and started jumping on the mattress.

"Wicked awesome!" Knuckles agreed.

"Hmmm...That will do!" Shadow said, sitting on a lounge chair. The ultimate life form is not so easily impressed.

"This gets better and better!" Silver said excitedly.

"I'm glad you boys like it!" Ivorybone said.

"Like it? We love it!" Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Good, now get some rest, lads! You got a very busy day tomorrow, good night," Ivorybone said, standing at the door.

The boys looked up in curiosity. "What? Bed time already?" Tails asked.

"But we're not tired," Silver said.

"And it's only 8:00!" Knuckles added.

"We still need to excess our energy for today," Shadow added. "Otherwise..." His hand lit up.

"Oh, trust me gentlemen, you'll need all the energy for tomorrow, it's to be quite busy, believe me, boys. It's for the best!" Their manager said wisely.

The boys looked at each other and accepted. "Okay, if you said so," Sonic said.

"Good, get some sleep, boys. Tomorrow's a new day!" Ivorybone was about to close the door.

"Will do, boss!" Sonic said.

"We will!" Silver added.

"If we can fall asleep," Tails giggled, laying on his water bed.

"I can help!" Shadow smirked. His hand glowed in Chaos energy. The boys were intimated by him. Knuckles presented his spiky fist to his black rival's face.

"Wanna fight?" He challenged.

Sonic stepped in. "Whoa! Take it easy, boys!" He said. "Save your energy for tomorrow! You heard what Ivorybone said!"

"Yeah, right! Of course!" The boys agreed. They settled in for the night.

"Nighty night, boys," Ivorybone said sweetly. He closed the doors, leaving his clients alone in their room. Then for some reason, he locked the doors. He then walked into his own suite and found his robotic assistant working on something in the dark.

"How's it going, Charles? Is it complete yet?" Ivorybone asked him.

"Just about, master," Charles answered. He was working on some kind of electric blue hoop with magnetic sparks inside. "Just a few more touches. By tomorrow, it will be done just in time for Phase 2!"

"Excellent!" Ivorybone grinned. Blue light reflected in his sunglasses. "Soon, the Super Hyper Dudes will receive what's coming to them and my plans will succeed! And all of my covetous dream will come to reality!" He chuckled deviously for he had something else stored for his clients, our Super Hyper Dudes, and it won't be just to make them big and famous...


	10. Publicity and Dark Secrets

Back at home, Amy was checking the mailbox outside her pink home. She received some junk mail, a bill, and a big postcard from Sonic and the team. She opened up the big envelope and pulled out a grand poster of the Super Hyper Dudes with each signature from each member; Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Shadow. There was also a message saying that Sonic and the Super Hyper Dudes were doing alright.

Amy sighed in gladness. "Sonic..." She said. "I miss you already! Especially you boys!" She hugged her poster close to her chest, wishing her flame the best of luck.

Meanwhile back at Las Vegas, the Super Hyper Dudes were in their dressing rooms, getting ready for a special show. The make-up artists were powdering their faces, (making them cough) and dressing them. "Gentlemen, five minutes and you're on," Ivorybone informed.

"Man, I can't believe that we are here in Viva Las Vegas, the Entertainment Capital of the World!" Sonic said.

"I can't believe we're going to be on live at the Coliseum at the Caesar's Palace!" Knuckles added. "Rouge and the girls back home are surely going to thrilled when they see us on the boob tube."

"That reminds me, I better log on to video mail and check up on Blaze," Silver said, turning on his laptop computer. He was about to log on when their manager Ivorybone came into the room. "Boys, it's time."

The boys stood up from their chairs. "Just a second, sir. I just need to send Blaze a quick message," Silver said, jotting on the keyboards. "I haven't see her in a while and I promised that I will write to her."

Ivorybone pulled the white hedgehog from the laptop and and dragged him to the door. "You can talk to your girlfriend later, old boy," he said firmly. "You got on job to do!"

"But I-" Silver started to protest.

"NOW!" Ivorybone cut him off.

Silver sighed in dismay. "Yes, sir!" He murmured. Their boss would not let his clients call, IM, or even leave one message to their girlfriends and friends. He seemed to be more interested in business than the boys' demands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream were gathered around at Amy's living room for a sleepover. They were planning on watching television together, to see what's on the news tonight.

Blaze sat at the computer desk, waiting for Silver to IM her. So far, she had nothing in her inbox. "That's weird, Silver was supposed to drop me a line sometime, but so far nothing." She said. "He said he would." She clenched her fist. "Argh! I bet he forgot! He's probably too busy lollygagging with his friends!"

"Relax, Blaze," Cream said. "I'm sure he will write anytime soon. He's probably so busy that he lost track of things. I bet he's thinking about you right now just like Tails is thinking of me."

"I hope you're right, Cream," Blaze said, rotating in her office chair. "Otherwise..." She looked back at the laptop screen again. She checked her empty inbox again and sighed disappointedly. _I feared this would happen. _She thought.

"Come on, Blaze, maybe we'll see our boys tonight on 'What's Hot in Las Vegas?'," Rouge said. "It's starting right now. Come on!" Rouge went into the living room. Blaze closed her laptop and joined the rest of the girls in the den to watch their favorite television program, What's Hot in Las Vegas.

"Hey look, the boys are on right now!" Cream said. "Hi, Tails!" She waved to the screen.

"Coming up on 'What's Hot in Las Vegas', we have the hottest stars in the world, including Felina Lo Gato, Mr. Kazoo, the Adding Adders, and of course, everybody's favorite boy band, the Super Hyper Dudes! Coming up next!" The show hostess reported.

"Hee hee hee! I can't wait to see Sonic again!" Amy said happily. "I bet four weeks of being away from me has been hard for him!"

"Or pleasing!" Rouge said. "He has been trying to get away from you!" She laid on the floor on her stomach, eating popcorn.

"You be quiet!" Amy retorted and threw a pillow at the white bat. They both had pillow fights until Cream shushed them quiet. "Quiet, the show's starting! The boys are on TV! Hee hee hee!" She and the girls gathered around and watched their boyfriends sing live at the Coliseum.

The Super Hyper Dudes grooved on the purple stage as they sang their concert song. _"This is for our girlfriends! We're showing them that we miss them!" _They sang their message. "_Sorry that I didn't call you, baby! But my love, I promise that I will tell you everything why! Baby, I love you, I miss you! I'll be home soon! Baby, wait for me!"_

_"If there is no God, I'll have no woman," _Shadow soloed in alto. "_And if no woman, I am nothing."_

The girls smiled as they received the heartwarming message song to their hearts and looked forward to the return of their loved ones.

The boys finished song and took a bow to the applauding audience. One guy whistled. "Thank you!" The boys said together.

"You boys rock!" A guy said.

"We love you!"

"Enough about the Super Hyper Dudes, bring on the showgirls!" A man from the back table called.

"Yeah! Bring on the girls!"

"Girls?" Tails repeated.

"What girls?" Silver asked.

"And now, here comes the Harem Honeys now!" The announcer spoke.

A thick line of sexy female performers in exotic costumes emerged from the curtains and danced their way on stage, pushing the Super Hyper Dudes from the spotlight. "Hey!" Sonic protested. The girls gasped. The dancing cheetah and rabbit woman kicked their legs up in the air as they show off in the chorus line. The men in the audience wolf-whistled as they enjoyed the entertainment. The Super Hyper Dudes watched them from aside. In the thick crowd, Eggman's henchbots, Cubot and Orbot watched the sassy girls on stage. They whooped and whistled on stage.

"Oh brother!" Blaze commented at home.

"They're stealing the spotlight!" Cream cried.

"How dare they?!" Amy shrilled.

"Those dumb fat ugly skirts!" Rouge commented. "They're never be as beautiful as me, and my Knuckie Poo knows that!"

Back on the theater platform, the Super Hyper Dudes were getting gaga over the showgirls. "Hubba hubba!" Knuckles said, drooling.

"I'd like a taste of that!" Silver said.

"Shut up!" Shadow whacked him on the head. "Remember Blaze!"

"Ouch!" Silver rubbed his head.

The showgirls stood in line on the edge of the audience. One girl waved her finger at the boys' direction, saying "come here".

"Uh, guys? I think they want us to dance with them," Sonic said.

"Should we? What about our girls back home?" Knuckles asked.

"What about them? It's just some fun! It's only backup dancers!" Silver said, grinning. "It's not hurting anyone!" He rushed on stage and danced with the dancing ladies. Blaze gasped when she saw her boyfriend with the girls.

"Come on, let's go!" Tails and the others joined the girls in the chorus line. Sonic was last one standing. "I don't know about this..." He said. He looked at Ivorybone who was standing nearby. He urged him to go ahead, it's for publicity.

"Well...What the hey! Wait up, guys!" Sonic ran off and joined the pyramid top of the bunny girls. Amy gasped in shock. The girls could not believe what they are seeing. The Super Hyper Dudes were sharing a spotlight with a cast full of girls, which made Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge very jealous.

"I can't believe this!" Rouge said in dismay.

"Of all the nerve!" Amy shrieked angrily. She crushed a soda can in her hand.

"Miles Prowler, you're in big trouble!" Cream growled, she nearly squeezed the life out of her Chao friend.

"Silver is going to have a lot of explaining to do!" Blaze's hand is lit with enraged flames.

The Super Hyper Dudes continued to exotically dance with the ladies, having a blast of their lives, except for Shadow just stoically went allow with the flow. At the near end of the number, the showgirls decided to give the boy band members a kiss, much to the girls' anger.

While the people were drawn to the show, Charles secretly vacuumed all the wallets, money, watches, and jewelry from the pockets and purses. He also swiped the women's diamond earrings and necklaces without them detecting. Cubot and Orbot were so absorbed into the show, they didn't notice of what was happening.

"Look at those babes, dude!" Cubot said. "Aren't they great?"

"Yes, I wish I could be up with them!" Orbot said. "Lucky boys!"

The Super Hyper Dudes finished their numbers and posed with the prong cast of lovely ladies and dancers. The crowd went wild. Ivorybone clapped in pride. "Good work, lads!" He recommended. "Excellent! Jolly good show!" A young man in concierge clothing presented him a box of gold. "Yeah, yeah, put it at mailbox with the other gifts! Thank you!" Ivorybone said. The teenaged complied and concierge went to the post office room where it was loaded with fan gifts to the boys.

"Thank you, thank you all!" Sonic grinned and waved to the audience. He and the band showed off more for the young ladies who swooned. The girls sat at the television set, arms folded and fuming. They not very pleased that their boyfriends are working with a lot of females, not to mention get more attention from millions of young teenaged girls. The famous Super Hyper Dudes are about to be in the doghouse with them.

After the show, the boys returned to the Bellagio Hotel and entered the elevator where again, are surrounded by the press. "Hey, over here!"

"You put up a great show!"

"How was it?"

"How did it feel like to be overrun by a mob of girls?"

"Eh, it's okay," Sonic answered. "We love the attention, but the only girl I truly love is Amy Rose, my delicate little flower!" He winked at the TV camera.

"Hmph! Now he refers to me now!" Amy turned her back. She is still piqued about her boyfriend kissing another girl.

"And I'm staying loyal to my girl, Rouge!" Knuckles said.

"Tsk! Yeah, right!" Rouge scoffed.

"I'm thinking about you, Cream!" Tails waved to the camera.

"Hmph!" Cream turned her head away, and folded her arms.

"Hey, Blaze! How you doing, girl?" Silver smiled at the camera.

"Fine, except that you haven't written me a single letter and I was kept hanging, you selfish, bigheaded jerk!" Blaze retaliated angrily and threw a bowl of tapioca at the television screen. Cheese licked off the mess.

DING! The elevator stopped at the 12th floor, a human man with a kid wearing a pirate hat and sword entered. "Hey, look it's the Super Hyper Dudes, son," the man said. "Say hi to them!"

The boy looked up a Shadow. "Argh! I'm a pirate, matey!" He growled playfully, taking out his sword.

"Good for you, kid!" Shadow said callously. Suddenly, the pirate kid poked him in the back quills. Shadow gasped in pain and glared at the human kid.

"Argh! You get to be me first hostage!" The kid growled.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Shadow smirked in half amusement. The kid poked at him again. His teammates and press crew kept eyes on them, anticipating of what might happen.

"Hey, kid do you mind?" Shadow turned around. "It's not nice to poke someone with a plastic sword, especially at the Ultimate Lifeform?"

"Hey, leave my kid alone!" The father stepped in. "He can poke whoever he wants! Even the 'Ultimate Ones'! Keep poking, sonny!"

The pirate kid proceeded his jabbing at the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow growled in annoyance. "Let it go, Shadow. Don't lose your cool!" Sonic advised.

"Walk the plank! Walk the plank!" The boy screamed.

Shadow felt provoked. An angry vein appeared in his forehead. "Okay, fine," he said coolly. He snatched the sword from the kid and melted it with his Chaos energy. Sonic and the gang gasped in shock. "Here you go!" Shadow gave the hilt back to the stunned kid. "Consider that an autograph from me!" He folded his arms.

"Ah man, Shadow!" Tails cried.

The pirate boy stared at his wrecked toy and was about to have a tantrum. The father glared at the black hedgehog face-to-face. "You worm! You just wrecked my son's toy!"

"Yeah, and I'm darn proud of it!" Shadow smirked.

"You better apologize to my kid right now!" The father demanded.

"Ha! The Ultimate Lifeform never apologizes!" Shadow retorted.

"Shadow..." Sonic warned.

"I WANT A NEW TOY!" The bratty son wailed. He grabbed the hedgehog's leg fur. "YOU GET ME MY SWORD OR I'LL SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!"

Shadow's lips tightened. "You know, I'm not supposed to harm children," he said softly. "So...I'LL HIT YOUR DAD INSTEAD!" He roared and seized the boy's father by the collar, and shook him violently. The human man exclaimed in fright as his bratty little boy watched in shock. Shadow's band mates stepped in and tried to break up the fight. "Shadow, calm down!" Sonic commanded, trying to grab his ally. "STOP IT!"

The cameraman caught everything on tape. The girls gasped as they witnessed the brawl in the elevator. "Oh my gosh!" Rouge exclaimed.

At the G.U.N. Headquarters, the soldiers also saw that their comrade assaulted a citizen on the wide screen television. "Whoa! You see that! Shadow took down a guy!"

"I always knew that he would eventually snap one day." Jonathan said.

"Who wants to make wagers?" The soldiers clamped around, making bet about Shadow will caving in to stress or not.

The commander was aghast and turned his head away in disgust. "Oh, Shadow!"

"I TOLD YOU POLITELY TO CUT UT OUT!" Shadow shouted like a maniac. "AND NOW I'M GONNA PULVERIZE YOU! And I tell ONE thing-"

Through the elevator camera, Charles observed the whole thing in the surveillance room. "Oh, this should be scrumptious!" He said. He is tending to get some juicy gossip about the celebrities.

The elevator doors opened when it reached the first floor. Inside, Shadow was still throttling the obnoxious man and the boy band and guests were still clamoring. Then suddenly, there was a flash of light. It was a cameraman from a sleazy magazine. The Super Hyper Dudes looked up and blinked as they were caught by surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Bellagio Hotel, Eggman was poking at the can fire with a stick, making it bigger. He was grumbling about something. "Two whole days and I still haven't seen hide nor sign of the Super Hyper Dudes and it's getting to be a real pain in the egg! What are those blockheads up to? And when is that mammoth of a man going to present them that Chaos Emerald?" He said out loud. "I'm telling you something is up! I just can't figure out what!" He thought deeply as he combed his mustache. He then saw a video of Shadow straggling the rude man in the elevator on the news bulletin. "Oh my, that's new!" He said. He looked up in the night sky. "I wonder how my henchbots are doing?"

Cubot and Orbot we're fluttering around in the building until they came across a suite window of the top floor. They found Sonic and the gang sitting around on the carpet, contacting their girlfriends though laptop.

"Hello, Amy?" Sonic called.

Amy appeared on the video camera. "Oh, it's you, Sonic." She said coldly.

Sonic chuckled uneasily. "Uh...did you, um, see the show today?"

"Yeah, I saw the show," Amy replied icily. "We all did." She referred to Cream, Blaze, and Rouge behind her.

"Didn't you like the song?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, we liked the song," Cream answered coolly. "It was great!"

"Uh, is there something wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Well...Yes!" Rouge snapped. "You failed to mention that you were going to featuring the girl up on stage!"

The boys looked at each other in confusion. "What?" They asked innocently.

"Don't give us that!" Amy snapped. "We saw you on TV! We saw you dancing with those vixens!"

"How could you?" Rouge cried.

"Girls, Amy! They're just backup dancers!" Sonic explained. "It was for publicity! The kisses meant nothing!"

"Yeah right!" Amy turned her back to the camera.

"Didn't look like when you getting smoothies from those hotties!" Rouge said.

"Rouge..." Knuckles uttered.

"And as for Shadow..." Rouge turned to her Team Dark member. "The Commander saw the news and he is not very happy at all."

"Hey, it's not my fault." Shadow explained. "That impertinent human mortal should have kept his kid under control! He pushed me over the edge!"

"Again with the excuses!" Blaze chastised. "You know what I think? I liked you guys better when you weren't famous! When you're not big shots, but just a bunch of nobodies before!"

The boys gasped in shock and pain.

"Well, looks like we got a couple of haters, eh Tails?" Silver said bitterly.

"Totally!" Tails agreed.

"What was that?!" Blaze snarled.

"How dare you say something like that?" Cream rebutted angrily.

"I dare because I can!" Tails retaliated.

"And you know what? I can kiss whoever I want, whenever I want! Because I'm Knuckles!" The red echidna made himself perfectly clear.

"Oh no you won't!" Rouge retorted.

The argument raged on between the snooty boy band and the jaundiced girl pack raged on. The robots observed the squabble from the window. "Wow, this more interesting than talk shows," Cubot said.

"Indeed, who needs pay-per-view when there are real sitcoms like these?" Orbot said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize there's a penalty for success!" Sonic shouted.

"Well, I never knew that you would turn out to be some self-centered, jerky big shot!" Amy snapped back.

"Well, if you don't like it, then take a hike!" Sonic returned coldly.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" Amy said angrily.

"And so will the rest of us!" Cream said.

"So long and good riddance!" Tails added angrily.

"Good luck with the rest of your trip!" Blaze flamed.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Silver retorted.

"Hmph!" Amy switched off the web camera, ending the heated argument. The boys sat there, feeling steamed from the spat.

Suddenly, their manager, Ivorybone came into suite. "Good evening, lads, how are we doing today?"

"Not too good, we just had a fight with our girlfriends," Sonic replied.

"Well, that's too bad," Ivorybone said unsympathetically. "Anyway, you fine lads did a great job tonight! You really knock them out!"

"Yeah, whatever," the boys mumbled.

"Oh, don't feel bad, boys," Ivorybone said. "It's all part of the publicity. It's the price to pay for the famous life."

"Even if it means losing your friends," Tails said solemnly. "Including Cream."

"Now, boys, you'll get used to it. That's part of the music business," the bald manager said. He clicked his tongue and gave an encouraging wink. The boys kept sulking.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be next door," Ivorybone left the room and closed the door behind him.

The boys watched the television screen which showed the playback of Shadow throttling the rude man in the elevator. The heading read; "SHD MEMBER SNAPS!"

Shadow sighed in shame. "This is so discontenting!"

Knuckles chuckled.. "Wow! You look like a psychopath, Shadow!" He chuckled.

"Shut up, Knucklehead!" Shadow snarled. "You don't need to point that out! I got enough problems on my back!"

"Well, someone's in the bitter mood!" Silver put in.

"You stay out of this!" Shadow growled at the white hedgehog.

"Make me!" Silver retorted.

"I MEAN IT!" Shadow's hand began to glow green.

"What's the matter? Jealous because they like me better than you?" Silver mocked.

Shadow have had it. "Okay, Prima Donna! You want to take this outside?" He glared at the silver hedgehog, face-to-face.

"It'll be my pleasure, loser!" Silver retorted, eyes and hands glowing turquoise. The two were about when Sonic stepped in.

"Alright, cool it guys!" He said.

"BUTT OUT!" The hedgehogs shouted together. Sonic backed away. The feuding hedgehogs blindly slapped at each other.

"You know something, this is all your fault, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Knuckles accused.

"What? My fault?" Sonic exclaimed.

"It was your idea! How could you let this happen?" Tails added.

"Excuse me, but I did not see that coming!" Sonic rebuked angrily. "All I did was formulate a boy band! How the heck could that be my fault?!"

"I don't know but I'll find out!" Knuckles rebutted.

The suite room was now filled with uproarious bickering, so loud that half of the top building could hear them. The henchbots backed away from the window as the bickering got louder. "Boy, this is just like one of those dysfunctional family show," Cubot said. "Only it's a lot wilder."

"So much for one big happy family!" Orbot said.

The boys continued to quarrel until suddenly, the leader whistled very loudly and called it a halt. "EVERYBODY STOP!"

The boys stopped bickering at once and realized what they were doing. "Look at us, you guys!" Sonic spoke up. "We're acting like spoiled selfish kids!"

"I'm the selfish kid!" Tails admitted. "I let all this stardom go straight to my head!"

"Me too! Because of my self-centered ego, Blaze won't even talk to me again!" Silver said.

"Our girlfriends won't talk to us because we've all acted like jerks!" Knuckles added. "Rouge will probably will never speak to me again!"

"I don't have any girlfriends to be mad at me about," Shadow said. "I'm just being the ultimate stuck-up! My co-workers may never speak to me again, of course they hardly ever spoke to me and I hardly to speak to them. That's why I'm a loner! Heh heh!" He snickered at his joke.

"What's happened to us, guys?" Sonic added. "We're acting like a bunch of jerks!"

"I don't like this life anymore," Tails complained. "I mean it used to be fun, but now it's all work and no play. I can't do anything anymore!"

"I miss Angel Island, I should be guarding the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said.

"And I miss my workshop!" Tails said. "I haven't flown my Tornado in a while and I'm dying to fix something!"

"I miss flying through the skies freely without a care in the world!" Silver added. "I don't know about you guys, but I want out of this famous life."

"I think being a pop star isn't all that's cracked up to be!" Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded as he thought up a decision. "Come on, guys, what do you say we go home and get back to our normal lives now?" He suggested. "When we get home, we'll mend things up for our girlfriends."

The boys made up their minds at once. "That sounds good to me!" Knuckles grinned. "Time to go back to Angel Island!"

"Yeah, I think it's time I hang up that jacket and return to what I am really good at," Silver said.

"I'm a fighter, not a dancer anyway," Shadow said. "I rather throw Chaos energy than sing songs."

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Tails asked. "Won't the fans be disappointed?"

"The fans will understand, they know us," Sonic assured. "We were better as regular heroes than superstars anyway."

"Yeah, it was fun while it lasted," Tails said. "Let's go tell Ivorybone."

The Super Hyper Dudes stepped out of their suites to talk to the manager.

"Let's go, Cubot," Orbot said. "Let's see what happens next at the next room." They departed from that window and fluttered around the building, trying find the manager's room window.

"Where's the other door?" Cubot asked.

The Super Hyper Dudes approached their boss' suite door. "Yo, Ivorybone! We need to talk!" Sonic knocked.

There was no answer. Sonic knocked on the door again. "Mr. Ivorybone?"

"Is he out today?" Tails asked.

"Let's find out." Silver pried the suite door open with his telekinesis. They boys stepped into the dark room.

"We shouldn't barge into people's suites!" Tails said.

"We're not. We're just going to talk to the big man," Knuckles said.

"Ivorybone?" Sonic called. The boys looked around in the room. "You in here?" Sonic called again.

"Charles?" Silver added.

The room is empty. There was no sign of the manager or his robot assistant.

"It doesn't seem like anyone's here," Knuckles said. "Seems pretty quiet in here."

"That's weird, he was with us a minute ago, how could he not be in his suite?" Silver said.

"Maybe he stepped out for a day," Tails guessed.

"And didn't even tell us? No, I don't think so," Shadow disagreed. "I smell something funny in the air."

"Sorry, that was me," Silver piped up. "Meant to say excuse me!" Shadow glared at him weirdly.

Knuckles came upon a curtain that leads another black room. "Hey, maybe he's in here." He pushed the curtain aside. "Hello?"

There, he found Ivorybone's assistant Charles sitting on a desk. His back was turned while he was working on something. "There, there," he mumbled. "Here we go!" The boys looked at him with curiosity. Charles turned his chair around and revealed a hooped electrical blue device in his hand. "Aha! I got it!" He announced.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

Charles gasped in startlement, nearly dropped the device. "Ooph! It's you guys!" He panted, holding on to his mysterious invention. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for Ivorybone, have you seen him?" Sonic answered.

Charles acted like he suddenly had amnesia. "Uh...I'm not sure what you mean?" He answered quickly. "I really don't know what you're talking about!" He tittered nervously.

The boys looked at each other in oddness. Shadow grabbed the short robot by the head. "Cut the ridiculous games!" He hissed in the robot's face. "It's important that we need to see Ivorybone and talk to him about something!"

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" A large deep voice spoke up in the dark room.

"Huh?" The boys looked around in confusion.

Ivorybone emerged from the shadows, smoking his cigar, and gazed down his furry clients through his black sunglasses. "I wanted to talk to you too, gentlemen. of your career. You're about enter a permanent life of fame and fortune. The whole world adores you. Your next concert's at 7:30 and then afterwards, I'm going to give you the best reward you ever got! How does that sound?"

The boy band looked at each other and nodded. Sonic stepped forward. "Yeah, about that..." He slowly put the words together. "We kind of...wanted to...go back to the way things are! You know, so we want to you know drop out."

Charles nearly fell of the chair when he heard the blue hedgehog's words. "Beg pardon? I didn't quite get that!" Ivorybone answered calmly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ivorybone. We really enjoyed the singing life and all, but we would like to be back into the normal life of that's okay with you, boss?" Sonic politely requested.

Ivorybone acted like he didn't understand him. "I'm sorry, my ears are clouded with all the smoke in the room. Could you repeat that?"

"The boys looked at their manager like he's weird. "Then let us make that perfectly clear:" Shadow put in impatiently. "We quit!"

"Quit?" Ivorybone repeated.

"Quit?!" Charles repeated with panic in his voice.

"Yeah, QUIT!" The boys said together. "Q-U-I-T, QUIT!"

"But you can't quit, my dear lads, we're just getting started!" Ivorybone objected. "I was growing rather fond of you, gents!"

"Too bad, Ivorybone! You know how music business goes!" Knuckles returned. "Things don't last forever!"

"But you signed a contract, remember?" Ivorybone held out the boys' contract, tied in a blue ribbon.

Shadow made a reach for it. "Give it to me, I'll tear it up and we'll be on out way!"

Ivorybone pulled it away from him. "Actually, I don't think you quite understand," he began, glaring eerily at his clients through his black sunglasses. "You see, once you signed the dotted line, you're working for me for the rest of your lives! Quitting is NOT an option!"

The Super Hyper Dudes gasped in outrageousness. "What?! That's crazy!" Silver ejaculated.

"I can't stay here! I got things to do!" Shadow objected.

"Angel Island needs me!" Knuckles added.

"Sorry, but you fine young chaps are mine!" Ivorybone said icily. "Without your voices, I can't make money! No one will give us their possessions, unless you boys 'persuade' them! Ha ha ha!" He chuckled sinisterly.

The Super Hyper Dudes fell into suspense and uneasiness. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Take a look at what you have done," Ivorybone pointed out.

The confused boys looked around the room to see what he was talking about. Charles turned on the light, unveiling dunes of gold bricks, money, and treasure! "Wha!" The boys exclaimed in surprise.

"Holy cow!" Silver shouted.

"Look at all the gold!" Tails said, eyes popping.

"Even Rouge couldn't collect that much!" Knuckles added.

"How the freak did we gain that many riches?" Shadow added.

"Jolly good, eh?" Ivorybond said. "Without your lovely voices, these people would never donate a couple extra dollars to our cause. It's like taking candy from a baby!"

The boys looked at their boss on confusion. "I don't get it, why would the people just throw away their valuable possessions to us?" Sonic asked.

"Do you remember the Kansas City Tornado Relief Program?"

"Yeah," the boys replied.

"Well, while you were singing your little song for the peasants, I had Charles to record your voices and have the sound audio altered into hypnotic waves that allows people to simply give money to you boys without to think it over!" Ivorybone explained it all.

Charles played the audio of the boys' singing on the mixing console.

"When you boys sing, the people literally fall under your spell and they unconsciously threw away cash and possessions to you ninnies just like that!" Ivorybone chuckled. "We practically con everyone of of their wealth except you guys did all the dirty work for me!"

"WHAT?!" The boys shouted in horror.

"In the last concerts, gigs, and shows you boys have appeared, we suckered out of penny from those numbskulls. In every state in this tour, we drained out museums, hospitals, stadiums, you name it! We even tricked the charity callers into donating a couple of dollars to us instead of those pathetic homeless sod back at Kansas City!"

The Super Hyper Dudes were horrified when they learned the truth.

"You mean you stole money from the Kansas Tornado Relief charity fund?!" Silver cried out in awfulness.

"Now, now! 'Steal' is such an ugly word!" Ivorybone said remorselessly. "I preferred to call it 'borrowing against someone's will'! Heh heh heh!" He chuckled.

"How could you do this?!" Tails cried. "What about those helpless needies?"

"Hey, it's not like these blokes need all that wealth," Ivorybone inhaled a cigar in his mouth and puffed out a donut. "We're simply doing them a favor, getting the load off of their hands! Ha ha ha!"

The boys' faces fell as they learned the horrible truth about their so-called manager.

"You're not a record producer at all!" Sonic figured it out.

"You're nothing but a thief!" Tails pointed out. "A leech! A con artist!"

"It's funny! From the beginning that I discovered you, I pretended that I was interested in your music when I'm actually interested in using your voices to persuade people into investing! I just couldn't believe that you actually fell for the "I'm gonna make you big" trick! You guys are so naive!" The bald manager guffawed loudly in a dark tone.

"You tricked us!" Knuckles flared in anger.

"You used us to victimize the innocents!" Tails added. "You...you slimeball!"

"You lowlife scum!" Shadow added. "You're no better than Eggman or the other scandals!"

"Sticks and stones can break my bones, but my plan is working and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ivorybone replied callously.

Outside the boss's window, the henchbots arrived at the scene where everything going on inside is blinded by the curtains. "Found it! Is this it?" Cubot said. "I can't see a thing!"

"Here, let me see," Orbit turned on his X-Ray eyes. He could see Sonic, Ivorybone, and the group's silhouettes.

"What are they doing in there?" Cubot asked.

"I'm not sure," Orbot took a closer look. "I think they're discussing about something, no, more like arguing."

"Let me see!" Cubot scooted over and turned on his X-Ray vision.

"When we get out of here, we're going to warn everyone about your doing!" Tails vowed. "We're going to show everyone what a fraud you really are!"

"Oh really?" Ivorybone retorted, unafraid by his threats. "Because I hardly think you'll have time. You'll be too busy working for me!"

Sonic shook his head in refusal. "We will never do your dirty work, Ivory-Fraud!" He growled. "We would never do anything dishonest!"

"That's right!" Knuckles agreed. "And there is no way on Earth you could ever make us!"

The boys stuck together like glue, determined to fight for the sake of truth and goodness.

The bald man snickered. "Huh huh huh! Oh, I think you will!" He sneered. "You most definitely will!" He exhaled a smog of grey gas on the boys, making them cough.

He then snapped his fingers and Charles forced four magnetic collars on the Super Hyper Dudes' necks! They clicked on as they sealed real tight around their throats. The alarmed boys choked out as they tried to get the weird devices off. "Hey! What is this?" Sonic coughed.

"It's an electronic mind-controlling collar!" Ivorybone answered evilly. "Against your wills, you're going to do what I say!" He held out the boys' contract in his hands. "This is no ordinary contact! You see, you didn't just sign your names, you sold your souls to me! As long as your names are electronically printed in this, your minds belong to me FOREVER!" He laughed evilly as an antenna grew out from the hole of the scroll, beeping as a sign of working properly. "NO!" Sonic shouted. The henchbots gasped in wonder.

Electric particle zapped through the boys' bodies, linking manipulation on the nerves systems. The boys groaned in pain and fell to their knees. "Shadow! Help!" Tails cried.

"Guys!" Shadow who was still free shouted. He jumped in and tried to save his friends.

"Don't feel left out, Shadow, old boy! I got you one, too!" The enormous bald man grinned sinisterly and snapped his fingers.

At that time, Charles hooked the same manipulating gadget collar on the black hedgehog. Shadow gasped. The blue electric energy surged through his black body, crippling him helplessly. "NO!" He grunted.

Cubot and Orbot watched in horror through the shielded window as the evil manager tormented the heroes with his new electronic mind-controlling contract-shaped device. Sonic cripplingly crawled on fours, facing the empty-shelled large madman. "You...can't...do...this!" Sonic groaned.

"I think I just did!" Ivorybone riposted. He turned on the switch at full volume, winning control over the Super Hyper Dudes' minds.

The boys groaned in agony as they tried to rid themselves of the brainwashing parasites. Sonic grunted as he tried to pry the mind-controlling collars of his neck with his fingers. His green eyes began to glow light blue, as for the rest of his friends. Eventually, the overwhelming blue electrons overpowered them and subjugated complete control over the boys' minds. Fallen prey to the wicked manager's puppetry, boys stopping struggling and lost will of themselves. They stood very still like robots for they are under the influence of the conniving greedy con artist! Ivorybone laughed wickedly in triumph. "Excellent, that's my good boys! You are all my personal slaves!" He cackled.

Cubot and Orbot gasped and shuddered in terror.

"Hey, it worked!" Charles said. "My invention actually worked! You were right boss!"

"Ha ha ha! Not feeling so cool, eh lads? HA HA HA!" Ivorybone paced around his newly enslaved clients. "You will fulfill my every needs, complete every checklist I give you, and bring me lots of wealth and goods to your sweet beloved boss. You boys are my gold magnets and we will be one big happy family! I will became the most powerful man on the world and collect every single scrap of treasure in the world! Nobody is going to stop me, NOBODY! I WIN!" He laughed evilly that filled up the entire suite for he had won this battle and the prize reward was the Super Hyper Dudes' enslavement and will. Charles laughed alongside with him. "Quiet!" Ivorybone barked to him. Charles quieted at once.

The robots turned away from the window, horrified by what they just witnessed. "Did you see all that, Orbot?" Cubot asked. "That was terrible! That big man had just turned Sonic and the boys into mindless zombies!"

"Did I not just see everything?" Orbot answered. "That big guy is not a record producer at all! He's clearly an evil greedy man who's only after money! We got to go tell the boss!"

"Yes, yes!" Cubot agreed. And so, the goofy mechanical goofballs took off and raced to report the shocking news to their boss.

The truth about the Super Hyper Dudes' so-called manager, Rupert Ivorybone is actually a greedy, deceitful, and cold-blooded larcenist who took advantage of Sonic and his friends! And now, the boy band may be in grave danger...


	11. Saving The Boy Band

**This chapter is dedicated to the loving memory of Robin Williams, a terrific actor and comedian. May he rest in peace. We will miss him greatly. :( *sniffs***

In the dark allies of the city, Eggman was still camping outside the Bellagio Hotel, typing on his laptop computer. "Come on, where are they?" He muttered to himself. "They got to be out somewhere? How hard it is to find a group of animal in a city full of lights and music?" The words on the screen reflected on his sunglasses. "Where is that blue pest? Come on!" The radar on the computer scanned all over the area, Eggman hoped to retrieve some data. But unfortunately for him, the message on the screen displays: ERROR! UNABLE TO CONFIRM TARGET!".

"What?! Blasted infernal technology!" Eggman growled in frustration. He groaned in discouragement and rapped his round bald on the clamshell of his computer.

"What's the point in all this?" He thought out loud. "Sonic and his friends will probably defeat me again as usual! Those numbskulled animals!" He slammed his laptop shut. "Even if I do get that Chaos Emerald, Sonic will snatch it back, beat me like a yolk, and sent me to the moon!" He let out a deep sigh of despair. "You might as well face it, Eggy, Sonic will always get the best of you! You might as well pack up and go home." He got up from the can fire. He pressed the button of his remote and all the equipment automatically changed back and reverted into tiny squares which drew back into the trunk of the Egg Monster. Eggman then placed his laptop computer in his seat, hopped in, and was about to turn on the engine. "Where could my henchbots be?" He asked himself. "We're aborting the mission."

At that moment, his two henchbots arrived back to him with appalling news. "Boss! Boss!" Cubot cried.

"Boss, we got something to tell you!" Orbot added.

"What is it?" Eggman asked.

"It's Sonic...the Super Hyper Dudes..." Orbot began to explain.

"What about them?" Eggman asked.

"Something's really wrong! The boys are in trouble! Their manager is doing something awful to them! He's not what he seems!" Cubot informed.

"What are you talking about?" Eggman asked.

"Their manager, Ivorybone, the big man in a white suit, is actually a serial larcenist who loots every treasure around the globe and preys on the innocent!" Cubot said.

"What?" Eggman looked surprised.

"He using the Super Hyper Dudes' voices to hypnotize everyone into giving him their wallets, jewelry, and stuff!" Cubot informed.

"He is?" Eggman rose his eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe! That sounds like a bunch of hooey! What lowlife uses voices to mesmerize people to give up treasures? It's ridiculous!"

"It's true, sir! We saw everything!" Orbot avouched. "Look!" He turned on the switch on the back of his yellow companion's head. Cubot's eyes lit up and projected the whole scene of Ivorybone dominating mind control over the Super Hyper Dudes. Eggman gasped in shock and adjusted his glasses as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sweet Mother Robotnik! So it's true!" He ejaculated.

"Eh?" The robots looked confused.

"I knew I've seen that big walrus somewhere before!" Eggman said. "I just never thought I'd see him again!"

"You actually knew this guy, boss?" Cubot asked in curiosity.

"Yeah," Eggman made a face. "He was my rival from Villain Academy. He graduated early for stealing money off from the school's budget! He was considered to be the best in class! Better than I was! I hated him!" He clenched his fist in anger. "And now he's trying to take over the world by my enemies' voices! That oversized tub of lard of a narwhale! Someone is going to pay dearly for this! Mark my words that I will have the last laugh over his dead pale cold body!" He roared out loud and crashed his fist into the speedometer, breaking it.

The robots felt intimidated by their boss' rage. "What are we going to do?" Cubot asked.

"Well, we're going to help the Super Hyper Dudes, that's what we're going to do!" Eggman answered, getting out of his Egg Monster.

"We are?" The robots said altogether.

"Nobody messes with Sonic the Hedgehog but me!" Eggman announced in vengeance. "If anybody is controlling minds, it should be me!" He hopped out of the Egg Monster and marched his way inside the Bellagio Hotel.

"Where are you going, Boss?" Cubot asked.

"I'm going to find Ivorybone and teach him a lesson!" Eggman answered. "You are going to do something for me!" He pointed to his robots.

"What do you want us to do, Boss?" Orbot asked.

"Go find Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Rouge and tell them to get over here ASAP!" Eggman instructed.

"Why?" The robots asked together.

"I'm going to need help! Someone has to snap the boys out of it while I take care of that frosty blubber butt! Now go! Don't waste time! Go find the girls and tell them that the boys need him! MOVE IT!" He shouted as he ran into the back door and entered the hotel basement. The robots made haste and scurried out of the city of Las Vegas, on their way back to Mobius to deliver the message to the Super Hyper Dudes' girlfriends.

* * *

Back at home, Amy was sitting at her kitchen table, stirring her coffee mug. She thought about that fight with Sonic and wished she could call him and apologized. "Sonic..." She sighed sadly as she stared at her reflection of her coffee.

Cream was feeling the same at her house. She sat at her coffee table with a coloring book open and crayons laying on the table, missing her furry boyfriend. Although her eyes were glued on the television screen, she wasn't really watching and paying attention. She was too busy thinking about Tails. She turned off the television and sniffled. Cheese tried to cheer her up by bringing her a cookie and a box of tissues.

Blaze walked down the shores of the Emerald Coast, gazing sadly at the waters. She sighed deeply. "Oh, Silver..." She muttered. Her bronze eyes filled up with tears as she wished so badly that she could mend things up with her man.

At Angel Island, Rouge sat on the Master Emerald at Knuckles' shrine, missing the red echidna. She sighed in loneliness. Her robotic partner E-123 Omega stood by the alter with her, keeping her company. "Scanning:" He said in a monotone voice. "Negative life form reading. Island currently vacant."

Rouge sighed in desolation. "I don't know about you, Omega, but I miss Knuckie Poo!" She said. "And I miss Shadow too."

Suddenly, a tan little bunny girl came flying into the island with her pet Chao, Cheese. She was carrying a picnic basket in her hands. "Hey, Rouge," she greeted.

"Hey, Cream," Rouge said.

Cream joined her side and laid out a picnic cloth out on the stony ground. "Care for some lunch?" She offered.

Rouge smiled and chuckled in gratitude. "Unfortunately, I don't eat," Omega said. "I'm a robot."

"I would be happy to join you!" A cheery female voice said. Cream, Rouge, and Omega turned this way. Amy Rose was standing at the entrance of the shrine with a purse in her hands.

"Amy!" Cream said.

"Hey, girls!" Amy waved.

Then a purple cat arrived at the shrine last, leaping one column to another. She stood on the top of a pillar. "Well, I thought you might all be here." She said.

The girls looked up and noticed her. "Hi, Blaze!" They said.

"What's shaking, guys?" Blaze said, joining the party.

"Not much," Cream said, handing out some sandwiches. They each took one, except Omega who doesn't even have a mouth to feed.

"Me neither. Same old, same old," Amy answered, popping an orange soda can open. "And you?"

"Not much," Blaze replied, holding a banana. "Just enjoying the sights."

"Me too, I'm Emerald-sitting this baby while the guardian is away." Rouge said. She was having a fruit sandwich.

The girls looked at her dubiously. "With the red echidna absent, I'm surprised that you haven't made shot to steal Master Emerald." Blaze said.

"Believe me, I'm tempted to do so," Rouge said. "But it won't be the same without Knuckles to chase me." The girls giggled. "Besides he's more to me than the Master Emerald."

"Really? How sweet!" Cream said.

"You know, it's been too quiet without the boys around," Amy said. "I miss Sonic."

"Yeah, I miss Tails," Cream said. "He used to love to fix machines and airplanes."

"I miss that handsome red echidna," Rouge said. "Despite his steaming hot temper, he's one of a kind!"

I miss my beau, Silver," Blaze commented. The girls felt lonely and insecure with their strong and agile boyfriends around.

"That Shadow the Hedgehog was the perfect addition to the G.U.N. Force," Omega said. "Without him, the army would be less successful."

"Those boys haven't called us back since that fight." Amy said.

"We haven't heard from them since in a while," Cream said. "Think they're still mad?"

"Hmph! Or maybe they're too busy being big shots out in Las Vegas!" Blaze said, still feeling piqued with Silver. Then her face softened up. "Then again, Silver does always mean well. He never meant to hurt anyone."

"Those boys do seemed to be under lots of pressure," Cream spoke her opinion. "The poor dears!"

"You know, I shouldn't have yelled at Sonic," Amy said.

"I should not have called Silver a loser!" Blaze said. "I know he's not!"

"That echidna may be a knucklehead," Rouge said. "But he's my knucklehead!"

"Tails has been so kind to me and did everything to make me happy and I threw it in his face," Cream said guiltily.

"Shadow may be ill-tempered and hard-headed, but he is not conceited and self-centered at all," Omega said.

The girls stood up on the picnic tablecloth and huddled up for a group decision. "Know what I'm thinking?" Amy spoke up. "I think we should pay the boys a surprise visit and apologize to them in person!"

"I think that's a splendid idea!" Cream said.

"I've always wanted to go to Las Vegas," Rouge said. "I'm dying to see what kind of gold and jewels they have!"

"Won't they be so thrilled to see us?" Blaze added. "I hope these boys aren't hooked to those gambling casino machine! They easily seduce to the naive minds!"

"Destination: Las Vegas, the gambling capital of the world," Omega said.

The girls were making plans when suddenly, two robots came zooming in from somewhere in and crashed into the bushes near their presence. "Hmm?" The girls looked around. They stepped away from the shrine and took a cautious gander at the intruders. There were two robots who had their heads planted into the ground. They muffled as they struggled to get themselves out.

"What in the world?" Rouge uttered in surprise.

"Intruder alert!" Omega stated.

"Who are they?" Cream said.

Amy helped pull those robots out of the ground. The robots shuddered as they pulled themselves together. "Hey, it's Cubot and Orbot!" Amy said.

"What are they doing here?" Blaze asked.

The robots paused to shake the dirt off of them. "Ladies, you must go to Las Vegas immediately!" Orbot ordered.

"Las Vegas? Why?" The girls replied.

"It's your boyfriends!" Cubot spat out.

"Our boyfriends?" Amy repeated.

"What of our boyfriends?" Rouge asked.

"Are they alright?" Cream asked.

"Something bad is happening to them! Something very bad!" Orbot explained.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked in concern.

"You know their manager, Ivorybone?" Cubot said.

"You mean the bald round dude in the white suit?" Rouge said.

"He's not what he seems!" Orbot put in. "He's up to something evil!"

"He's using the boys' voices to hypnotize people into giving him all their money and valuables unwittingly." Cubot added.

"What?!" Omega and the girls gasped together.

"Yeah, that so-called manager turned out to be nothing but a con artist!" Cubot said. "And a thief!"

"Ah! Oh no!" The girls gasped in shock and worry as they realized that their boyfriends are trapped in the clutches of an evil new villain.

"This doesn't sound good! Black hedgehog in trouble!" Omega stated.

"And get this: Ivorybone is actually Eggman's old rival!" Orbot added. "The boss hated and now he's after him for revenge. Oh, and he needs you to come over to Las Vegas and help the guys!"

"Then we must do it!" Amy declared. "Sonic and his friends need us!"

"Yes! I don't care how mad we are at them, we got to save Tails!" Cream agreed. Cheese chirped in agreement.

"I must save that guardian! What a spy's gotta do, what a spy's gotta do!" Rouge said.

"I should have known that it was too good to be true!" Blaze said. "Silver was always so naive, and now I got to save him!'

"Mission initiated: Seek and rescue fallen teammate from greedy lowlife scum!" Omega programmed. His robot hand switched into gun mode.

"Sonic has rescued me many times, now it's my turn to rescue him!" Amy stated. "Come on, girls! Let's be the damsels rescuing the distressed knights!"

"Yeah!" The four girls whooped in determination.

"How dare that fat oaf tried to control my Sonic?!" Amy shouted. She pulled out her hammer. "Let's go!"

"To Las Vegas!" Rouge announced.

She, the robots, and her girlfriends set off to Las Vegas and rescue their friends.

* * *

Nighttime fell upon Las Vegas City. Another concert was about to take place at a building of entertainment and gambling called Casinopolis. Millions of people lined up at entrance of the main lobby to see their favorite boy band. The entire hotel was unsurprisingly packed. The hallways are full, hardly any elbow room. The people gathered around at the music show area, waiting for their idols to appear on stage. Nobody had any idea that the Super Hyper Dudes' manager had something diabolical stored for them...and their money.

From behind the red curtain, Charles was observing the unsuspecting guests and checking everything. "It's a full house, boss," he reported through his walkie talkie. "It's going to be loaded tonight! We're going to make BIG BIG BIG!"

"Heh heh! Yes, excellent!" Ivorybone snickered greedily, holding his cell phone to his small ear. He and his mind enslaved clients are located in the dressing room. "All of those poor unsuspecting nits' gold will be mine! Thanks to these young lads." He smoked his cigar as he petted each of the Super Hyper Dudes' heads. "They won't know what hit them!"

Sonic and the Super Hyper stood motionlessy like mindless and helpless robots, waiting to be given orders. Nearby, Eggman stood outside the dressing room door and listened carefully in Ivorybone's conversation. He must find out what is his old rival's next motivation.

"This will be the boys' best concert yet...and possibly the last!" Ivorybone continued over the phone.

"The last?" Charles asked.

"Once we gain everything we wished for, we'll dispose these flea-bitten varmints after the show!" Ivorybone snickered maliciously.

Eggman gasped in shock when he heard that.

"You mean, get rid of the Super Hyper Dudes?" Charles questioned.

"Yes, you stupid rust bucket!" Ivorybone snapped. "You don't expect me to babysit these bumbling numskulls forever? We won't be needing them once I'm heartily wealthy! We'll say that they 'mysteriously disappeared'! Nobody will found out what really happenedHeh heh! Let's considered it their farewell concert!" He laughed malevolently out loud.

Eggman heard the whole thing and learned everything. "That cursed! How dare he outsmart me?!" He snarled and clasped his fist in his palm. "Not if I have anything to say about this!" He vowed vengence.

"Now, GET TO WORK FOOL!" Ivorybone bellowed orders to his phone.

"Yes, sir!" Charles replied calmly.

"Failure is not an option!" Ivorybone slammed his cellphone tight. He turned to his clients. "I'm counting on you boys to give the most incredible and unforgettable show tonight! Make sure that the fools are fully enchanted by your voices so that we can steal all their money and possessions. You won't give me any trouble, right?" He held his glowing contract scroll in his hand.

"Yes, Master," the Super Hyper Dudes replied in unison. Their eyes glowed in command.

"Good boys," Ivorybone smirked, rubbing his contract-shaped mind controlling device. "To Casinopolis Music Showroom, march!"

The Super Hyper Dudes obeyed and proceeded toward the door. Eggman heard them coming and stepped away from the door in time for the music band to exited the dressing room. Eggman hid behind the walls of the hallway, out of sight. He peeked to see the boy band walking down like a line of robots, programmed to fulfill their master's dark task. He then quickly duck his head behind the wall before Ivorybone could spot him. Eggman then ran off in a different direction but going to the exact spot of where the victimized Super Hyper Dudes are going to be performing.

Out in the nightly sky, the girls, Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Rouge along with the robots, Omega, Cubot, and Orbot arrived at Las Vegas at last by flight. Rouge was carrying Omega and Cream was ferrying Amy and Blaze. Cubot and Orbot retracted themselves in traveled-sized forms in order to hover around, leading the feminine heroes. They landed in front of Casinopolis and quickly entered inside.

In the music floor room, a huge thick audience gathered round at the stage, cheering loudly, welcoming the Super Hyper Dudes as they approached on stage. Nobody is unaware that their favorite boy band is under the spell of their devious power-hungry tyrant. Ivorybone stood behind them, getting ready for his scheme. "Thank you, thank you! Thank you all for coming, ladies and gentlemen!" He said. "I assure you all that these fine young lads are going to perform such an extraordinary concert! It'll blow you away!" His sunglasses gleamed in deviousness.

The crowd cheered in excitement. Up above, Eggman viewed the scene from the rail of the footbridge. He eyed on his target and hopped onto a biplane display that is hanging from the ceiling, near the music stage.

Amy and her friends arrived at the doorway entrance to the show floor. They were about to enter when Eggman signaled them to wait. Amy and co. remained behind the doorway. Eggman remained hidden behind the cockpit, waiting for the strike.

"And now, put your hands together for...THE SUPER HYPER DUDES!" Ivorybone announced.

The boy band marionettes stood up in star position. The audience screamed and praised their idols.

"Keep your eyes on them, ladies and gentlemen," Ivorybone instructed. "While we take your money away." He said it quietly.

Underneath the thick mob, Charles held out a bag and pickpocket knife, ready for thieving. The Super Hyper Dudes inhaled and held a note at the top of their lungs. The audience immediately fell under their spell, literally. Amy and the group covered their eyes so they don't get hypnotized too. Ivorybone smirked malevolently as his plan has now begun.

The boys were about to sing their concert when suddenly, a small grenade launched from the cockpit and bounced on the floor. "Eh?" Ivorybone noticed it.

Green smog emitted from the bomb device, interrupting the concert. Ivorybone gasped and coughed. The Super Hyper Dudes stopped singing at once. The people snapped out of it and coughed in the green smoke. Amy and the girls covered their mouths from the smog. In the green smoke, Cubot and Orbot pounced on Charles to prevent him from stealing any possession or money. The people screamed as they evacuated from the building. The green smoke cleared the room empty, except for the enraged manager and mindless zombie band. "What in the hades?!" Ivorybone shouted.

Eggman launched from the airplane and landed on stage, in front of the zombified Super Hyper Dudes and the stunned oversized manager. "Now what?!"

"YOU!" The mad scientist confronted his enemy.

"Eggman?" The British con madman recognized his old rival.

"In the flesh!" The egg-shaped mad scientist replied icily. The two fat men glared at each other in showdown.

Charles the robot assistant came running to the scene, dragging along Cubot and Orbot who tried to pinned him down. "Master! We got a problem!"

"Sorry, Boss! We tried to stop him!" Orbot said.

Charles then noticed Eggman on stage. "Hey, who's that?" He asked in curiosity.

"It's been awhile, Ivorybone." Eggman said coldly.

"Indeed, it has, old chap." Ivorybone replied, smoking his cigar. The two evil geniuses paced around in circle, glaring at each other.

"Your days of scheming and stealing are coming to an end!" Eggman said. "Nobody is going to steal my spotlight! You better let Sonic and his friends go!"

"Or else what?" Ivorybone asked.

"Or else you'll be facing the consequences!" Eggman retorted clenching his fist.

"Oh dear! I'm juddering in my waistcoat!" Ivorybone pretended to be terrified. "I have the Super Hyper Dudes in my grasp! I recommend you do not try any funny business."

Eggman growled and secretly ushered the girls to come here.

Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, and Omega rushed up on stage. Amy placed her hands on her blue beau's shoulder. "Sonic? Sonic! Can you hear me?" She tried to get through to him. "It's me, Amy!"

Sonic did not answer. He is still under the spell of Ivorybone. His entranced eyes glowed blue as he stood there expressionless, still like a statue.

"Oh no! What did he do to you?!" Amy cried.

"Come on, Silver! Snap out of it!" Blaze cried, shaking the silver hedgehog.

"Knuckles, wake up!" Rouge shouted.

"Tails? Please, Tails! Speak to me!" Cream cried.

"I know you're in there, Shadow!" Omega said. "Seeking response from entranced hedgehog!"

There was no response from any of the boys.

"Why won't they answer?!" Cream cried.

"They're under my control, little girl!" Ivorybone snickered. "I can make them do what I want!" He held out the mind-controlling contract in his hand.

Eggman gasped. "What is that?" Cream asked.

"Boys, get them!" Ivorybone pressed a button on the bow of the contract. The antenna popped out of the gap and signaled out orders.

The Super Hyper Dudes' eyes flared intensely cyan and positioned into battle mode against Omega and the girls. "Sonic?" Amy spoke up.

"Tails?" Cream said.

"Knuckles?" Rouge stood back cautiously.

"Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Shadow?" Omega spoke up.

The boys' expressionless faces changed when they made first strike on the heroes. Amy and gang dodged. "Guys!" Amy cried.

The guys kept attacking the girls! "What's wrong with you, guys?!" Blaze shouted.

"System error! Shadow is not there anymore!" Omega said. He and the girls rashly ducked the boys attacks.

"You...You control them with that cheap gadget you tricked the boys into signing it!" Eggman pointed it out furiously. "You disgust me! That's my job!"

"Ha! You could never get the best of me!" Ivorybone mocked. "I was the best in class! Face it, I will claim the crown before you! I'm always one step ahead if you, Eggnerd!"

"I don't think so, Ivorybutt!" Eggman snarled, putting up his fists. The two villains faced each other in a challenge.

"Boss..." All three of the robot servants spoke up.

"Charles! CATCH!" Ivorybone shouted, throwing the contract to his robot assistant. Charles caught it.

"Make sure they don't get the contract!" Ivorybone ordered. "Don't mess this up!"

"Yes, sir!" Charles replied.

"Cubot! Orbot! Get the contract!" Eggman commanded.

"Okay!" Cubot and Orbot went into pursuit of Charles, clinging on to contract.

A hot casino battle raged on. The Super Hype Dudes unwittingly fought their friend and girlfriends while the robots brawled for the mind-controlling contract device.

Sonic tried to hit Amy with a spindash but Amy counterattacked with her Piko hammer. "Sonic! SONIC! Please, STOP!" She screamed. "Don't you realize that you're being controlled?"

Sonic didn't listen for he is still under the spell of the greedy power-hungry fatso. He charged at full speed and tried to whack his girlfriend again. Amy golfed him again with her hammer.

Meanwhile, Cream tried to fend off Tails without hurting him which wasn't easy. The mind-controlled fox threw punches, kicks, and tail whips at the frightened rabbit who repeatedly ducked them. "Tails! Tails! Please STOP!" Cream bawled. "I know you wouldn't do this! Please stop! WAKE UP!"

Tails ignored her and tugged her ears, Cream yelped in pain. "STOP IT!" She tried to tug loose.

Knuckles chased Rouge in the room all the way to the pirate ship. He tried to dive punch her, Rouge ducked. They fought each other on the bowsprit, blocking and ducking their punches and kicks. "You don't have to do this, Knuckles!" Rouge tried to snap him out. "You got to fight it! Don't let Ivorybone control you!"

Knuckles ignored her and threw a punch at her. She used her wings to defend herself but one of them took a hit. Rouge exclaimed in pain, slipped over the bowsprit, nearly fell but grabbed the edge just in time. She gritted her teeth and held on tightly, trying not to look down. She is about 30 feet above ground! With her wing crippled, she cannot fly away. Knuckles walked toward the trapped bat and looked down at his prey. "Knuckles, don't!" Rouge pleaded. "Please!"

Knuckles rose his fist in the air and was about to finish her off when one of those diamond dangling decorations broke off from the ceiling and whacked the unsuspecting echidna on the head, causing him to lose balance and slipped off the mast. Knuckles yelled as he began to plunge, but Rouge caught him just in time by his tail. She saved his life, just like Knuckles saved Rouge back at the Space Colony ARK. Knuckles dangled in the air while Rouge hung on.

The manipulated Silver fought against the fire-shielded cat in the first floor of the casino room. He threw psychic pellets at Blaze's flame shield which vaporized, barely taking damage. Blaze maintained her strength to keep up with her defense. Silver threw an immense psychic ring against the shielded cat, sending her flying backwards. She yelled as she crashed into the doors of the shower room. She quickly landed on her feet. (That's what cats do.) The hovering psychic hedgehog bursted through the doors, getting ready to strike again. "Silver, you must stop this!" Blaze persuaded. "You're being under controlled! You must resist this bad man's power! You're not that naive!"

Silver closed ears on her and used his ESP to conduct the shower room's plumbing. He fired out high pressured jets of water from the sink facets and shower heads against the flame cat! "Oh crud!" She gasped as she rapidly evacuated the shower room before it flooded entirely. Silver flew after her in his energy shield.

Brain-washed Shadow combated against his robot friend who resisted his attack. Omega then grabbed the black hedgehog by the leg and threw him down. Shadow got up, unaffected by the pain. Omega pointed his gun to his furry comrade. "Shadow, cease this insanity and return to your senses!" He said. "Do not let this overweighted lowlife manipulate you! Break his control!"

But Shadow could not. With the brainwashing particles driving his brain, the muddled hedgehog just proceeded his fighting against his ally.

Meanwhile, back at the music floor, Cubot and Orbot kept tailing at Charles for the mind-control contract while their masters, Eggman and Ivorybone battled each other in a hot grudge match. They fought and wrestled each other all over the casino. Eggman body-slammed against Ivorybone, making him crash into the slot machines. Coins scattered across the floor. Eggman made a charge for his enemy, Ivorybone bounced him back away with his large round stomach like a sumo wrestler. Eggman crashed into a long banquet table of refreshments, knocking and squishing the food. Ivorybone cackled as he tossed his large body over the down scientist. Eggman, laying on the table with an apple in his mouth like a pig roast, quickly recovered and escaped the table before Ivorybone crashed on top of it. The two big men wrestled each other like no tomorrow. They exchanged blows to each other. They punched, kicked, bit, and toss thew, back-to-back in a pile of gold. They even tried to drown each other in a pile of gold. They found a pair of gold swords and started fencing.

During that time, the Super Hyper Dudes had the girls on the ropes. Sonic buzzsawed against Amy who defended herself with her Piko hammer. She grunted as she struggled to hold on. Rouge tried to pull themselves up. Tails pinned Cream against the wall while in the air, Silver fired out a wave of psychic energy against Blaze's fire counterattack. She sweated as she used all her strength to defend herself. Shadow delivered a powerful karate chop on Omega who blocked it with both hands. He pushed with all his power to keep Shadow from cutting him in half. Cubot and Orbot grabbed hold go the boys' contract and tried snatched it away together. Charles held on tight, trying not to let go.

Ivorybone and Eggman climbed up the golden ladder as they clashed their swords together. They pressed the blades together and growled and hissed at each other as they glared fiercely at each other.

Then suddenly, there was a creak. The two villains paused and timidly froze in their place. Unable to sustain the weight of two large men, the bottom of the ladder snapped off and began to keel over. The two men gasped. "Uh-oh!" They said together. Their swords dropped to the floor. They yelled as the ladder carrying them tipped over.

At the same time, Charles, Cubot, and Orbot tug-of-warred over the mind-controlling contract until Charles yanked away the device but slipped out of his hands. It slid across the floor where...

"NOOOOOOO!" Ivorybone shouted in slow motion as he crash landed on top of his mind-controller contract, smashing it to pieces. Eggman bounced on top of him.

At once, the Super Hyper Dudes were free from his control. The blueness in Sonic's eyes faded away and the green irises returned. He stopped spin-dashing against Amy's hammer and loosened up. He stood on the floor, groaning and rubbing his head in smartness. "Ugh...what happened?" He groaned.

Amy rushed up to her back-to-normal blue beau. "Sonic, you're back!" She cheered.

The same thing happened to the other band mates. Their glowing blue eyes died away and their eyes returned to normal for they are free from Ivorybone's control. Silver's psychic power faded away when he came back to his senses. Blaze ceased her fire attack as well. "Silver?" She spoke up cautiously.

"Blaze?" Silver replied, rubbing his head. Blaze sighed in relief and smiled for that her boyfriend is back to normal. Silver chuckled and grinned for he is happy to see his girlfriend

Shadow's strength loosened up and let go of Omega's hand. He rubbed his head and blinked his normal red eyes. "Ugh...I got an ultimate headache!" He grumbled.

"Scanning situation: No threat detected!" Omega said.

Tails, who regained conscious, let Cream loose from his grip and gradually hovered down to the ground. His yellow fur was standing up. "Tails, are you alright?" Cream asked in concern.

"Where am I?" Tails uttered. "Why is my nosehair tingling?"

"Tails, you're back!" Cream hugged him real tight.

Tails chuckled. "Where have I been?" He asked in confusion.

Still hanging by a tail, Knuckles returned to his senses and looked around cluelessly, wondering what's going on. "What? Hey, what happened?" He uttered. He saw that his white admirer and rival was still clinging on to his tail, preventing him from falling on his head. "Uh, why am I hanging around like this?" He asked.

Rouge chuckled in reply. "It's a long story, hon," she said. "You saved my life and I saved your life! I guess we're even now! Heh, heh!"

"Oh...heh heh!" Knuckles replied in embarrassment.

Rouge finally pulled herself up and brought herself and Knuckles to safety. The two looked at each other for a moment and hugged each other lovingly.

Still laying on the floor, Ivorybone groaned as he tried to get up. Eggman got off him and glared down at him with his hands on his hips. The big man flipped over on his back. "Where's my pudding?" He mumbled.

Sonic and the team surrounded him with surliness and intended on paying their bogus manager back for using them for evil. Ivorybone coughed up and looked up at his opponents.

"Well, Ivorybone, I'd say it's about time we had a little talk," Sonic said coolly, arms folded.

"We just added another reason for wanting to quit music business!" Tails added.

"Now come now, boys..." Ivorybone tried to reason with them.

"You're not tricking us again, you old cheat!" Knuckles snapped, putting up his dukes.

"Thieves like you should be locked away for a long, long, time!" Rouge added.

"There's only one evil villain in the world and that's me!" Eggman said.

"Yes, one and only one!" Orbot said.

"All hail Eggman!" Cubot worshipped.

"Game over, Ivory-geek! Your conning days are over!" Sonic stated. The others stood with agreement for they will not fall for the large man's cons and deceit.

Ivorybone sat up. "Wait a second, lads!" He protested. "Let's not be hasty! I was just about to give you your rewards for all your hard work!" His hand reached from behind. The gang watched in caution.

Ivorybone took out a taser and aimed for one of the Super Hyper Dudes. Sonic and co. gasped. Ivorybone cackled maniacally and was about to fire! But then he was knocked out by a cloud of gray smoke. The gang gasped in wonder. It was Orbot who smoked Ivorybone by his own cigar. "Was that right?" The red orbed robot asked.

Sonic and co. smiled in relief and gratitude. "Good job, Orbot!" Eggman credited.

"Time to finish the job!" Omega said. He rolled the large round gold-stealer over the red carper rug and wrapped him up like a sushi roll. Shadow then finished him off by lifting up the bondage manager and flung him across the casino room like a slingshot, straight into the jaws of colossal lion statue just as it opened up. The fat oaf was stuffed and trapped halfway inside the beast's mouth with his chubby legs sticking out, defeated!

"Master!" Charles cried. He turned around and found Cubot and Orbot glaring at him. He whimpered and zoomed into the lion's mouth, joining his trapped boss.

Sonic and the group laughed in joy as they enjoyed this moment of triumph. Eggman and his robots also laughed along. "The policemen will arrive soon," the doctor said. "I should get out now so I don't get arrested too."

The Super Hyper Dudes turned to their archenemy. "I never thought I'd say this but thanks, Eggman," Sonic gratified the doctor.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us and everything," Tails added.

"Eh, whatever! Think nothing of it, boys," Eggman said. "_Ever_. This is only one time." He added seriously. He pressed a button. His regular shaped hovering Eggmobile arrived at his presence. He and his henchmen hopped on. "I didn't want Ivorybone to take you prisoners and steal my spotlight. I will be the one who defeat you and conquer this puny planet! HA HA HA!" He laughed as he began to take off. His henchbots waved good-bye.

"Whatever you say, Egghead," Sonic said. Soon, the main villain was gone, planning his next scheme. The Sonic group remained in the casino showroom, thinking about what they went through.

"Boy, what a day!" Silver said.

"You said it!" Tails agreed, brushing his orange fur. "I could use a hot bath!"

"And a cheeseburger!" Knuckles said.

"I can make you one, Knuckie Poo!" Rouge flirted, twirling his dreadlocks. Knuckles chuckled coyly.

The gang hugged each other as they are happy to be back together again. Shadow and Omega slapped hands in friendship. "Glad this is over!" Shadow said.

"Mission complete! Shadow, you must return to headquarters!" Omega said.

Shadow nodded.

"We missed you, guys!" Blaze said.

"We missed you too, girls!" Silver smiled.

"We're sorry about the way we acted lately," Sonic apologized.

"It's okay," Amy accepted. "We're sorry, too."

"Hey, everything's back to normal now," Sonic assured. "We're going back to the way we were now." He looked up at his boyfriends and nodded in agreement.

"It's good to have you back, Sonic!" Amy said gleefully.

"I'm more than happy to be back, Amy," Sonic replied, smiling. "What do you say we go home now, guys? Girls?"

"I think that's a splendid idea," Amy said.

"Oh, yeah!" the whole group agreed. They all stood on the performing stage for a while, enjoying the last moments of Casinopolis. All that ended when the evacuated audience returned to the hall, wondering what's going on.

Sonic looked at his boyfriends, thinking it's time. His boyfriends and female pals nodded in consent. It was time to make the announcement. Sonic cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement," he said.

The audience listened closely. "I'm afraid this will be our last concert tonight," Sonic construed. "Due to social circumstances, the Super Hyper Dudes are breaking up and returning to their normal lives."

The people gasped in shock and started muttering in disallowance. "But, but! That doesn't mean we're not friends anymore!" Sonic assured them quickly. "We're not going anywhere! We're still going to be here for you, people. Not as a boy band, but as your heroes! We'll always be the Sonic Team!"

The gang all nodded in agreement. The people looked at each other in confusion, they didn't want the boy band to split up. But then they thought Sonic the Hedgehog, who was the leader of the Super Hyper Dudes will always be there for them. He and his good friends would never go anywhere, except around the world where they meet different people. To them, the Sonic team will always be heroes, music band or not. So they lightened up, and clapped for them in acceptance of their decision.

The entire Sonic group smiled proudly and waved to them as they walked off the stage and proceeded to the door. The applauding citizens stepped aside and made way for their everlasting heroes of the world. The Sonic group replied and bid them farewell as they walk to the former SHD's tour bud, on their way back home.


	12. Back To Normal Or Here We Go Again

A week later after the no-longer-a-music-band Sonic group returned home from their "epic" American Tour, everything was pretty much back to the way things were. Knuckles returned to his post as guardian of the Master Emerald of Angel Mountain, Shadow went back to G.U.N. Headquarters and continued to work with Team Dark, Rouge and Omega on dangerous missions. Cream and Cheese was lounging around at her home, listening to music as she normally does. Tails was back to working in his workshop, repairing and inventing gadgets and machines and Silver just explored the present world as usual, making sure nothing happens to his future. Amy still chases Sonic as much as she could, though Sonic still has feelings for the fanatic hedgehog girl. He just didn't want to admit it yet. Things are pretty much the same as the way things were.

One afternoon when Sonic and the gang are having a picnic at the Central City park. There are other groups of people also participating and eating lunch on a lovely day. Nearby, there is a rosy pink French Poodle woman in a business outfit, yapping on her cell phone. "Of course I want the mini skirts in delivered to the dressing rooms tonight! Why do you think I'm calling?" She barked in a French accent. "I want them delivered to the club by sundown or you're fired! Understood? I make the rules around!"

Sonic and the gang were also having a karaoke time. Tails finished his song. "Anybody next?" He offered the microphone to anyone.

"I'll go next!" Amy announced. She took the remote from Tails and hopped onto the hill where the karaoke machine displayed. "I will be singing my favorite song!"

Cream decided to join her in the spotlight. "Can I join you in a duet?"

"I don't see why not," Amy accepted. "Two's better than one!"

"Make that three!" Rouge stepped in.

Blaze remained seated. "Come on, Blaze, join us!" Cream enticed.

"Nah, I think I'm going to sit this one out." Blaze refused.

"Come in, Blaze, it'll be fun!" Silver encouraged.

"Come on, Blaze!" Sonic cheered.

"Show us what you got, Blaze!" Tails added.

"Blaze! Blaze! Blaze!" The gang cheered.

Blaze had to give in. "Alright, I'll do it!" She got up and and joined the girl group. The boys clapped them.

"Give it up for the Super Gals!" Amy picked out a name for her own girl group.

"Oh yeah!" The girls agreed on the name and got their musical spirits on. They all stood aline.

"One, two, three, GO!" Amy started.

_"G-I-R-L P-O-W-E-R! G-I-R-L P-O-W-E-R!" _The girls spelled it out in sing-song.

"_What does that spell?" _Amy, the leader sang.

"_GIRL POWER!" _The four animal girls rose up and each took a pose.

"Amy!"

"Cream!"

"Blaze!"

"Rouge!"

_"Oh Yeah!" _Amy vocalized.

The music in the karaoke machine swelled up into loud pop rock music as the girls kicked it up a notch. The boys bopped their heads in rhythm. The other picnickers turned away from what they're doing and heed ears toward the music. The French Poodle woman noticed it too, her curly ear perked up as she discovered a new type of sound.

Amy and the Super Gals danced and grooved in sync as the Super Hyper Dudes did at the Talent Show-Off Competition. They shook their hips, swung their legs, and performed a 6-step at the same time. They moved side by side, beat by beat, just like a professional girl group.

_"Hey there, Baby, I notice that you've been looking at me," _Amy sang first.

"It_ seems to me that you wanna get funky with me!" _Rouge sang.

_"But remember, I'm tough and fierce! Hard like nails, we can break a pearl!" _Blaze sang.

_"Yet, we're sweet and gentle, kind and cuddly, Ador-able, just like a Powerpuff Girl!" _Cream sang her line.

"_We can play with each other, we can be very friendly to each other, we can even make out if you like!" _Amy sang. "_But first..."_

_"Let's find out who you really are, and I'll tell you who I really am!" _The girls chorused. _"I'm not the kind of girl who gets easily caught in a jam! Let's just say we like to move like we're on the lam! We got GIRL POWER!"__  
_

_"OH YEAH!" _The girls stood aline as they vocalized at the top of their lungs. The picnickers liked what they are hearing and danced to the music. The poodle lady also was delighted to received such a sweet and divine melody. "Hmm..." She smiled as she placed her thumb and forefinger on her chin. She may have something planned for Amy and her girl group.

"_Come on, everybody, gather around and take a shine upon me," _Amy sang as she and girlfriends got lower. The pop music switched into a slower tempo mode.

"_Now baby, you know I have feelings for you, and you have feelings for me," _Rouge added in soft contralto. "_But you'll have to work harder to earn what you want!"_

_"I'll love you from Japan, Paris, Mexico, Africa, and all the way to Vermont!" _Cream added.

"_I'm gonna do everything I can to make you happy, baby!" _Blaze sang her line. "_But I have to be all I have to be!"  
_

_"GIRL POWER! We got GIRL POWER! We got all the will and strength in the world to be a supergal!" _The four heroines got together and wrapped this up. "_Don't do anything to get on my bad side and you will know the true meaning of femme fatale!"_

_"We will show you, we will demonstrate, we will present you...And...We Will Give You The Taste of...GIRL POWER!"_

The girls finished their song and posed with grace and female style. Their boyfriends applauded for them, but the entire crowd praised loudly and hailed the girl group for they loved their music. The girls took a bow. "Thank you, thank you!" They said altogether.

"Super Gals! Super Gals! Super Gals!" The crowd cheered. They threw flowers and candies at the glowing hot girls.

Their boyfriends approached them and accredited them. "Alright, girls!" Knuckles said.

"Way to go!" Tails said, impressed.

"You rock!" Silver beamed.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Sonic said. "That was awesome!"

"Thank you, Sonic!" Amy grinned, feeling proud of herself. "So glad you think so!"

The other girls also felt great about themselves, they really felt like superstars.

"Bravo! Bravo!" A female French voice occurred from the crowd.

"Huh?" The gang searched the throng of the audience, trying to find out which person said that. The same French pink poodle woman with a long puffy tail sticking out of her red dress suit squeezed out of the crowd and made her way in presence of the Sonic group. "That was magnifico! Outstanding!" She beamed as her sunglasses sparkled in the sunlight.

"Um...Thank you." Amy replied to the stranger.

"Who are you?" Cream asked.

"Can we help you?" Sonic asked the poodle lady.

"I'm sorry, how rude of _moi_. Allow me to introduce myself," the poodle lady presented herself. "I am Madame Marie LePooch! I am the president of the Fabulous Music Kingdom, the biggest music industry in the entire world!"

"Really?" Amy spoke up.

"Another producer?" Cream asked.

"Where are they all coming from?" Blaze asked.

"Your voices..." The canine woman spoke up in impression. "They are magnificent...non, they are _beyond _magnificent! It is truly the voices of the goddess! My prayers have been answered! I've found my music band!"

"What are you getting at, Madam?" Amy asked.

"Ladies, have you ever considered having a career in music?" LePooch addressed Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge.

The gang backed away uneasily. "Nuh-uh!" They refused.

"The last time we met a record producer, we ended up turning into zombie slaves doing the evil con man's bidding!" Sonic said.

"Of course! I don't blame you!" LePooch said sweetly. "That Ivorybone was a menace to the economy, ruining my business! From what I heard, he has been defeated by you four heroines!" She pointed to Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Rouge. "You have saved not only my company, but the future of all music! I wanted to repay you by turning you fine young ladies in a fantastic girl group! Make you big and famous, beyond your wildest dreams!"

"Rich and famous?" Amy's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Beyond our wildest dream?" Cream asked with interest.

"Will there be any treasure?" Rouge asked hopefully. "Diamonds, gold, jewelry?"

"Rouge..." Knuckles spoke up.

"Everything you want, my dears! It's the least I could do, my dears!" LePooch grinned. She pulled out a long piece of paper, the girls' new music contract. (She has red sparkling fingernails.)

The girls looked at each other in discussion. "Now Amy, before you do something rash, think about what happened last time," Sonic advised her.

"Being famous isn't really all that's cracked up to be," Knuckles added.

"Choose wisely," Tails advised.

"Don't do anything you might regret!" Silver added.

But the girls closed ears on their warnings. "Should we do it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah!" Cream voted.

"I think we should!" Rouge seconded it. "Think of all the treasure!"

"There aren't many girl groups! I think we should!" Blaze voted third. "Let's bring color to this naive world!"

"Those who want to become a girl group, say 'aye'!" Amy set up a poll.

"AYE!" Everyone agreed.

"The 'ayes' have it!" Amy decided. She and her girlfriends turned to Madame LePooch. "We loved to sign your contract, Madame LePooch!"

"Amy!" Sonic cried in shock.

"We want to be rich and famous!" Cream added.

"Oh yeah!" Blaze and Rouge held hands to each other in glee.

"Girls!" Tails, Knuckles, and Silver protested.

"Splendid! Excellante!" Madame LePooch said gleefully. She held out 4 pink pens. "Trust me my dears, you won't regret it!"

The four girls each grabbed a pen and jotted down their names on the dotted lines. "Wait a minute, Amy!" Sonic tried to stop her. "Don't you think you need to think about it first?"

"You remember what happened to us, Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"You might end up like us! Working for an evil manager against your wills!" Silver added.

"That won't happen, my dear children! I'm not like that greedy smoke-huffing cretin!" LePooch promised. Her black sunglasses gleamed in sincerity. "I will take good care of these lovely young children!" She rolled up the contract sheet and placed it away in the lapels of her business dress. "Follow me, ladies!" She urged, wagging her puffy tail and departing from the picnic grounds.

"Yippie!" Amy cheered.

"We're gonna be famous!" Cream squealed in joy.

"Hollywood, here we come!" Rouge declared.

"Later, guys!" Blaze called to her boyfriends. She and her girlfriends eagerly follow the poodle woman, awaiting for fame and fortune.

"Ah! Man!" Sonic complained.

"Here we go again!" Tails added.

"Blaze, wait up!" Silver cried.

"Come back!" Knuckles shouted as he and his boyfriends went after their girlfriends.

**THE END**

**Hope everyone enjoyed it!**


End file.
